The Tinman and the Runaway Princess
by jypzrose
Summary: The eclipse is over but everything isn't golden in OZ. DG feels out of place, uncomfortable in her new role as Princess. The only place she feels at home is with her friends. SEE INSIDE FOR FULL SUMMARY. DG&CAIN AZ&Glitch. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

-1**The Tinman and The Runaway Princess**

**Author**-Jypz

**Rating**-R for violence, language and sexual situations

**Pairings**-DG/Cain

**Disclaimer**-I do not even pretend to own the great and wonderous land of OZ and all its inhabitants, either new or old. So please don't sue.  
**Summary**-After the double eclipse, things still aren't so golden in OZ. Fighting and skirmishes still happen between Azkadelia's followers and the newly enstated royal guard. DG feels out of place in the palace, with people that are basically strangers and the unfamiliar responsibility of royalty weighing on her. The only time she feels at home is with her friends and one by one they are leaving.

When Cain is sent to the outer realm to help clean up a tiny band of Longcoats, the farewell between he and DG is far from sweet. When he finds out she's tagged along, wanting adventure he vows to take her back. And that's when the adventure really begins. Monsters, talking trees and men with very real guns, not to mention a pesky attraction that keeps rearing its ugly head makes the trip back home more perilous than facing an army of Azkadelia's Longcoats

* * *

**Chapter One**

Why wasn't she happier?

DG stared out her window at the bright morning, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she thought. It had been a month since the eclipse and not a lot had changed. There was still fighting throughout the land as the Longcoats reluctantly gave up their command. Casualties were still high, crime was still rampant and the people that knew that the royal family was back in command were demanding Az's head on a stick.

Not exactly a movie ending. Why she'd thought it would be proved she was still pretty naïve. Beat the witch, save the world, life is beautiful.

What a crock.

Everything seemed wrong. And not just the dissent still sweeping the land. Everything inside of her was wrong. She was home with her family. But it was harder to acclimate than she'd thought. She was slowly getting her memories back, but she had been young when they'd taken her to the other side. Ten years old with her memories suppressed. Most of her life had been lived there, and while she'd felt out of place, she'd had good friends, a good life. Could she really just forget that and run happily into her new/old parents arms?

Everybody seemed to think she was supposed to.

A soft knock on her door pulled her attention away from the sunrise.

"Come in," she called not moving. She was still dressed for bed, but the simple chemise and pant set covered all the essentials, so she felt no need to dive for cover. She was sure that was unprincess-like. Just like everything else she did.

"DG? May I come in?"

"Of course, mother." DG turned away from the window to watch her mother sweep into the room. She'd never known anyone that could move quite as gracefully as the Queen. And she'd never really seen anybody _sweep_ when walking. But that's just what she did. And it was incredibly beautiful. Another strike against DG, that she could never move like that.

Az could. But never DG.

She was just a simple tomboy who was more at home on a motorcycle or fixing windmills than sleeping on silk and wearing satin.

"What's wrong, dear?" Concern crossed her mothers face and DG realized she must look as bad as she felt.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep. What's up?" the queen settled into a chair next to the window. She sat so straight, so perfectly that DG wondered if there was some school that taught that kind of grace.

"What's up, as you ask, there's a visitor downstairs."

"Really? This early?" The second sun was only beginning to crest the horizon. She couldn't imagine who…unless…She looked up at her mother, her eyes wide with surprise. "Cain?"

The queen barely nodded before DG was off the windowseat and scrambling to get dressed. For the first time in days a spark of light brightened her eyes and her mother was pleased to see it. The fact that a Tinman was the cause didn't really bother her much. What did was how her daughter would feel after he'd left.

"Thanks mother," Without a backwards glance, DG was out of the room. Cain. She hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks. Ahdn't seen any of them, really. Even Glitch, who was in the castle with her. Maybe it had been lonliness that was making her feel so off.

A bright smile bloomed on her face the second she saw him. Tall, rugged and just as handsome as ever he stood in the grand foyer, his hat in his hand. He looked up when she called his name and accepted her easily into his arms.

"Hey, Kiddo. How's the royal life treating you?"

"Ick." DG groaned with a scowl as they pulled apart. "I don't even want to talk about it." She reached out and took his hand then pulled him over to a bench. "So, how's the clean up going? Are the bad guys laying down and giving up quietly."

"Not hardly." His lips quirked but a smile never fully bloomed. She found this strange. He never easily smiled, of course. But she could usually coax at least one. A small one. In fact, he was acting strange altogether. He sat next to her, twisting his hat in has hands and looking around the room, not her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His gaze flitted over her then, and she knew something was wrong.

"Tell me," It was more of a command than a request and she flinched. She didn't usually talk like that, not with her friends. But fear had started to wriggle its way into her and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, those bad guys are spread pretty far and wide, you know?" He finally looked at her then, his face a careful mask of neutrality. "And the Queen thinks my services would be better used elsewhere."

"Where, elsewhere?" Something inside of DG seemed to be splitting in two, and it was horribly painful and made it more than difficult to breath. She concentrated on listening to him, on not letting those pieces fall apart.

Cain cleared his throat and turned fully to look at her. His clear blue eyes leveled on hers, making her worry even more.

"The outer realms."

The floor must have fallen out from under her, DG was sure. That was the only thing that could explain the way her stomach was rolling and her balance, even sitting, was thrown.

"The outer realms." She whispered, looking away from him to some point on the floor. The outer realms took at least a month to reach just the edge of the territory. If he had to go further in, to the more minoot areas, he could be gone… "How long?"

"Six months," The lie came first, they both knew it would. "A year." Closer to the truth, but still not quite there. "Maybe longer." There was bitterness on his tongue as his throat closed. He had to turn away from the tear washed look in her eyes.

"So, this isn't goodbye for now," she asked, her voice cracking despite her best intentions. "This is goodbye forever."

"DG," he reached for her now, just to grasp her hand and let her know he was always there for her. She moved too quickly.

"Why? Why do _you_ have to go?" She was practically shouting. She knew it, but she couldn't stop it. They were all leaving her, off to do their own thing while she sat her in this posh prison and rotted. The thought of not seeing him…she didn't like to contemplate that.

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm a fighter DG. Always have been. I can't sit here and do nothing while parts of the OZ are still at war." He willed her ot understand. He'd known she wouldn't like it, but the Queen had been very clear in her intentions. It was for more than peace he was leaving. The Queen, and her husband, felt that DG's attatchment to him was hindering her adjustment to her old life. New life. Whatever this life was, it didn't need him in it.

Even Glitch and Raw had been…reassigned. He was sure her parents were doing this for her own good. He didn't think he'd want a broken old man, a half-brained advisor and a skittish empath hanging around his daughter either. If he ever had one. Which didn't look likely.

"You could say no. You could stay. Everything is wrong, here. With me. The only time I feel even halfway right is around you. Or…or Glitch and Raw." She stammered. He could tell, by the way she was looking at him that maybe the queen was right. With a sigh, Cain stood, forcing her to look up at him. Her jaw was set as she glared at him, her emotions a perfect storm on her face.

"You'll be alright, Princese. And we'll see each other again."

"When? When I"ve been forced into a marriage I don't want to secure an heir to a thrown I want even less? When I'm safe enough for you to come near? How can you leave me?"

The last came out as a whimper when DG finally lost the last of her control. The hot look of accusation pierced him through and it was all he could do not to reach for her.

"I'm not leaving you, sweetheart." It slipped out, before he could even think. He'd never called her anything but DG, kiddo or Princess. Hoping she didn't think to much of it, he hazarded a step closer. "I have to go."

DG stared at him for what seemed like hours, tears finally sliding down her face as anger flushed her cheeks and hurt darkened her eyes.

"Fine then. Go." She said ina tight voice. She pulled herself up, looking more regal in that second than Cain could ever remember her mother looking and turned on her heel. Without another look back, she walked up the stairs and out of his life.

"Goodbye, DG." He said to her retreating back. He then placed his hat back on his head and walked out of the castle, his boot heels echoing through the castle and up to her ears. Each step stabbed her heart and she barely made it back to her room before she collapsed, too tired to cry, but too hurt not too.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Here's one of my rare Authors notes. I should explain that this fic, while MOSTLY about DG and Cain (specifically their romance, cause hey, that's what I'm all about.) will also incorporate the other characters, mainly Azkadelia. Because I think she has a lot of issues and I want to explore them. As such, this chapter starts with her. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

Azkadelia walked over to the window, her sharp, dark eyes taking in the lights that shone over Central City. She wondered vaguely what day it was, then wondered why it mattered? Every day was spent as the last. Wandering this old castles tower, spending an hour or so in the courtyard, surrounded by guards. She was surprised that she was able to take care of her personal business alone.

Not that she was complaining. It was the least of which she deserved.

Still, that didn't make being a ghost in your own home any less boring. It was starting to become a chore to get dressed in the morning.

For days she'd watched the procession of royal families from other parts of the OZ come in and out of the palace. Ambrose, or Glitch she supposed, was all to pleased to let her know that they were very vocal about what her punishment should be. After all, being possessed by a witch for half a life wasn't nearly an excuse for tyranny and torture committed in that time.

People needed a face for justice, and hers was the perfect one.

With a sigh she turned away. Her prison was gilded, of course. Silk, satin and ornate wood surrounded her. Her mother had come in right after the eclipse and had the whole castle expunged of the witch's presence. All the dark was taken out and light brought back in. Az's rooms were done in greens and silvers, with touches of cream. It was beautiful, of course. It just made Az want to scream.

She wondered if DG felt the same way. She did a lot of wondering these days.

"Come," she called when the knock sounded. DG walked in, her eyes red and puffy, her hair a mess. "Well, little sister. You look awful."

"Thanks. You don't." DG took in the dark blue dress her sister was wearing. It was a far cry from the too tight, too low cut dress the witch preferred, but it certainly wasn't demure.

"I have nothing better to do but my hair and makeup. And my nails. Of course, since I'm only doing them for myself, it seems kind of silly." Az had been in exile since the eclipse. If the witch hadn't driven her mad, this would. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Cain left," DG said it so quietly, Az almost missed it. A nasty thought rolled through her, like if the absence of the Tinman was all DG had to worry about, her days weren't much more interesting than Az's.

She shook it off and crossed over to her younger sister. Since DG had saved her, and really, that was all she could call it, the two had tried to forge a new relationship. Things were still strange, as they'd both been missing from Oz for quite some time. But it also made talking to each other easier. There were no real expectations. Az knew, that she was the only one that knew just how miserable DG was. And DG was the only thing keeping her from throwing herself out that window.

"Come inside. Mother won't like that your wandering around the palace looking like that. People will talk." A trace of bitterness laced these words, but her sister didn't seem to notice. Or maybe she just didn't care.

And it was because of that, Az didn't resent the little princess. She was the princess of light. Mother's angel. It had been hard, even back when they were children not to hate DG for their mothers blind devotion. But, her own love for DG had been greater, her need to protect stronger. Az wondered if their mother knew just what a burden she'd put on her youngest daughter.

"Everything…I thought being ripped out of Kansas was the hardest thing. Away from everything I knew, my life. It wasn't much, but it was mine. Nobody could tell me what to do, what to wear, who to see." A great deal of anger coated her words and Az drew her lips tight to keep from answering. "Why are they sending him away?"

"Because you are a princess and he is a Tinman." Az said simply.

"So? We're friends. He helped _save_ the OZ for goodness sake. What kind of reward is it to send him off to the annals of the country to possibly die? He deserves better than that."

Yes, he did. As did Ambrose-Glitch-and the Viewer. She watched as the Queen and her Consort had silently and surely stripped their youngest of those friends that had helped save DG and the Outer Zone. Royalty was still royalty and it was unseemly that their youngest daughter was cavorting with commoners. Even though her own father had been a commoner. The hypocrisy left a nasty taste in Az's throat.

"Are you in love with him?" DG jerked like Az had struck her. Her eyes widened so much it was almost comical.

"Wha? Who? NO." She replied, shaking her head and sending her dark hair bouncing. Azkadelia merely arched a brow and stared as her sister stammered. "Ok…well, I'd like to see him naked, maybe, for sure, but that doesn't mean I'm in _love _with him." DG had blushed straight up to the roots of her hair. It was almost cute.

"No, it doesn't. However, tell me, sister dear. If you weren't Princess what would you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you were the DG of a month ago, and not Princess Dorothy Gale, what would you do?"

DG cocked her head to the side, partially shielding her face from her sisters view as she thought about the question. _What _would_ she do, if she was still just plain old DG._

_Not sit around and cry like some helpless girl, _she answered herself. She could feel Az's eyes on her, waiting for her answer. She raised her head, saw Az' approving look and nodded. "I'd…"

"Come!" Az barked, angry for the knock on the door.

"Azkadelia, it's time for your walk in the courtyard." Glitch slipped inside, looking only half Glitch-like. Gone was the tattered old uniform DG was used to. In its place was a new one done in a rich read with gold buttons and piping. He looked uncomfortable in it, which was probably why it was hanging open.

The zipper was ever prominent on his head. There had been some talk about putting his brain back, but the fear of infection or his body rejecting the operation had stalled any progress on the idea. So, he remained Glitch for now.

"Oh joy, my escort is here." Az's voice dripped with sarcasm. DG just sat, silent as she waited for Glitch to notice her. She didn't have long to wait.

"DG! Oh, uhm, I didn't…I didn't know you'd be here." Glitch started stammering, his confusion on how he was supposed to act, or what he was supposed to remember clear on his face. "I…" he stopped dead, deciding that silence was probably his best bet.

"Well said," Az drawled, rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Az, thanks." DG rose and attempted a smile at her sister. "Glitch." Glitch nearly jumped out of his skin as she walked past. The hurt was evident on the young princesses face. Az watched him look after her, his face clearly stating he wanted to follow.

"Why do you always do what she asks you to do?" Az asked with a tired sigh.

"Who?" Glitch turned back, his brows pulled together in confusion.

"Mother." She replied with a touch of contempt.

"She's the queen."

"And you're still her faithful servant. Pathetic." She rolled her eyes and looked away, frustrated anger warming her cheeks.

"And you're still her disrespectful daughter!" Glitch returned. He sounded very Ambrose-like right then and it startled her. In no time, however, she raised her chin defiantly and look up at him with snapping eyes. "You have no room to sit there and act high and mighty, Azkadelia."

He was the only one that called her Azkadelia on a regular basis. DG called her Az, almost as if she were trying to distance her sister from the witch. Not Glitch. He said her full name with as much disgust and mistrust as his scrambled brain could muster. And it was because of that scrambled brain, she supposed, that spurred him on.

"I don't have to be evil, Ambrose, to be angry. You should well remember that."

"What have you got to be angry about? Everything horrible you've ever done was accredited to the witch. You're as pure as snow again, Azkadelia. What's it like to be reborn?"

"Painful." Az stood up and swept past him, swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat and held her head high. If he saw the way her eyes glistened wet in the light as she passed, he didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

"Raw will ask gods to watch over Cain." Raw slapped a hairy paw on Cain's shoulder. The strength behind it was surprising.

"Thanks, Raw." The pair was sitting in the courtyard, waiting for Glitch to show. Cain had returned to the castle now, as he knew that Glitch would be bringing Azkadelia down. He wanted to say goodbye and not risk seeing DG again, and causing her anymore upset. He was still smarting from their earlier encounter and he didn't think he was up for another round.

That was until he saw the glare Az sent his way. He guessed she'd been talking to DG.

"Cain! You're back? Or, you haven't left yet? Wait." Az snorted indelicately as Glitch tried to work out Cain's appearance in his head.

"Don't hurt yourself, Glitch. I just came to say goodbye." Cain said with a laugh.

"Oh, ok then."

"So how's the babysitting going?" Cain tossed a look towards Azkadelia, who had stopped by a fountain near the center of the courtyards. She was far enough away to be considered alone, but not so that she couldn't hear them if she wanted to.

Glitch shrugged. "All right. Just doing what the queen asked me too." He looked suddenly confused, as if playing that that line over in his head again. Then, he shook it off and grinned at Cain and Raw.

"You saw DG today."

"Yeah. Didn't go to well." Involuntarily he looked up at the castle, wondering if one of the windows looking out was hers.

"DG hurt." Raw said, his eyes following Cain's. _That's an understatement, _Cain thought. Wondering what they were both looking at, Glitch looked up too. All he saw was windows.

"I'm sorry for that." He was more than sorry, but that was his business. He'd never seen her cry. He didn't like it, or that he was the cause. "But if we want any kind of peace in the OZ, we need to clean up the trash. She'll be ok." He wondered who he was trying to convince. "The Queen's just looking out for her." Az snorted again, drawing their attention. But when she didn't elaborate they went back to ignoring her.

"Good journey, Cain. Try not to die." Glitch said, holding out a hand. Cain gave a surprised laugh and took the former advisors hand.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good journey," Raw rested a hand on Cain's shoulder and offered him a smile. "Will find much, this adventure you go on."

Confusion narrowed Cain's eyes. "Adventure? Hardly. Take care and good luck." Cain shook each of their hands once more, tossed a wave in Azkadelia's direction then cast one last look in the direction of the castle, saying a silent goodbye to DG.

He melted into the night as he walked away, disappearing as quickly and thoroughly as he'd come.

_Good journey, Tinman. Take care of my sister, _Az thought, never taking her eyes off the moonless sky.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter Three**

"All men are accounted for and supplies are loaded." Samuel Rhys, young, fresh faced and extremely too eager, announced the second he saw Cain. The morning had bloomed bright and cool, a bite in the air hinting at the season change to come. The leaves were already starting to change their color and the dual suns overhead were moving higher in the sky. If this was another life, Wyatt Cain would be preparing for winter, fixing fences, herding livestock, harvesting crops.

But this wasn't another life, and now he was preparing for another battle.

"Thank you, Sam. We'll be leaving within the hour." Wyatt took the papers Sam was persistently shaking in front of him and gave them a cursory glance. These were the names of the men he was leading into the farthest reaches of the Queen's realm. A place where the dregs of society went to fester. The creatures that weren't even welcome in the Realm of the Unwanted. Wyatt guessed you had to be pretty bad to be unwanted by the Unwanted.

These were also the staunchest supporters of Azkadelia-the witch, Cain reminded himself. They had kept the people of the outer realms in check and she'd rewarded them well for their loyalty. Because of that, they had been less than happy when the news of her fall had finally reached them.

Looting, murder and general chaos had erupted. Some refugees had escaped and made it back to Central City. Their stories had spurred the Queen into action. The bulk of her forces were on the front lines, dealing with the reestablishment of the Royal House. Because of Azkadelia's reign of terror, the Queen's inability to stop her, some people wondered why the monarchy needed to be reestablished.

The OZ was a mass of skirmishes and civil war between the supporters and enemies of the crown.

Wyatt wasn't sure it would ever get better.

When the Queen had asked him to go to the Outer Realms, he'd been flattered that she'd considered him worthy of the position. He'd been part of the team of Tin Men for the Mystic Man. She was asking him to lead.

"You are an asset to our forces, Mr. Cain. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you kept DG safe during her return to our family, and the trouble with her sister." The fact that she'd said Az's possession had been 'trouble' had surprised Cain. He might think it was a little more than trouble if it were Jeb.

"You will understand, of course, that it is because of that gratitude I am asking you to take this assignment. DG is adjusting to her old life and I'm sure you're eager to get on with yours." She'd looked at him, her beautiful, lavender eyes leveled on him and showing no emotion. He couldn't read her at all, but he knew what she was saying.

_Get away from my daughter._

And really, he couldn't blame her.

He was old. At least fourteen annuals older than DG. It didn't sound like a lot, but when you stacked up their life experiences, it was forever.

Wyatt had known about her little…infatuation with him. It wasn't something he made a big deal out of. Even if, on some level, he found it flattering. He'd never encouraged it. He certainly didn't return it.

_Liar._

Wyatt scowled at the paper he gripped in his hand. Of course he didn't have any feelings for DG.

_Are you sure?_

That pesky voice in his head had started getting a lot louder lately. Ever since the Queen had made her request.

He'd been sure, once, that he didn't. Then he'd seen the utter devastation in her eyes when he'd told her he was leaving. The way she looked like her whole world had crumbled. Wyatt had known she was having trouble adjusting, no matter what the queen said. But he'd chose to believe her. Until that moment in the foyer of the castle.

His own world seemed to take a tilt on its axis at her tears.

He _couldn't_ have any feelings for DG. That seemed better, safer. And a lot less likely to set that voice off again.

"Dad," Jeb's voice was like a blessing. Saving him from driving himself crazy thinking about this. Sam had apparently tired of Cain talking to himself and had left to see to his horse.

"Jeb. Came to see the old man off?" Jeb laced his way through the crowd, nodding to those he knew. He smiled at his father but Wyatt could still see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. I can't believe you took this crazy assignment." He walked straight into his father's embrace without a trace of the hesitancy he'd had after they'd first found each other.

"Someone had to." He said as they broke apart.

"I know. But you?" Cain sighed at his son's words.

"The Queen thinks I'm the best man." He replied simply, hoping Jeb would understand. The younger man nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Keep an eye on DG?" Jeb said with a knowing look. Cain was taken aback and felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah. Glitch too. He gets into trouble sometimes. Forgets where he is, or what he's doing. I don't want Azkadelia pushing him off a roof or something, because he forgets to be afraid of her." It was a cover for Jeb's shrewd assessment, they both knew.

"Sure thing. You keep yourself alive. I…I don't want to lose you again." The words stumbled over the lump that had formed in Jeb's throat. He suddenly sounded very young to Cain. It occurred to him, too late as usual, that DG wasn't the only person he was leaving behind.

"You'll never lose me. I love you, son." The words were hard for him, even to his child. When Jeb had been younger, a little boy eager to follow his father around and help with the homestead, it had been easy. With Adora alive, her smile and warmth a constant, he'd been able to say 'I love you' without hesitation.

Now, he could barely think those words much less say them.

"I love you, too." Cain could see it was a little easier for Jeb, but only just. Weren't they a pair?

"Find yourself a nice girl. Settle down. I want grandkids." Jeb looked stunned at this but couldn't help the smile.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do. What about you?"

"What about me?" They started walking, carefully picking their way through the twenty or so men littering the field. Horses danced and the one vehicle they'd procured was already packed and ready to go. All they were waiting for was the command.

"'scuse me." A man, hell a boy by the size of him, banged hard into Cain's arm. Wyatt turned his head to see the offender, but all he caught a glimpse of was black hair and a dingy cap.

"Hasn't the thought of getting remarried ever crossed your mind?" Jeb couldn't have caught him more off guard if he'd said Glitch had suddenly sprouted wings and was flying over the crowd screaming Surrender Dorothy.

"I'm too old to get married again. And I certainly can't give myself grandchildren."

Jeb made a rude noise at that answer, surprising Cain.

"You're mother…"

"Is gone. Has been for you a long time." This time, his words stunned Cain. If anyone had any right to tell Cain he had to stay alone for the rest of this life, it was Jeb. And here he was, telling him not too.

"A love like that, doesn't happen every day." Cain said carefully.

"No, it doesn't. So, you find a different love. She wouldn't want you to be like this." Jeb finished quietly, his eyes-so like Adora's-imploring his father to hear him. Wyatt sighed, a deep, heavy sigh that had everything to do with the events of the last two days. How the hell did his life get so damned complicated?

"When I get back, I'll get on that, ok?" He finally said, his gruff words ending the conversation.

"Ok. Be safe dad."

"You too." They shook hands this time, man to man, their eyes saying everything else they couldn't. "MOUNT UP!" He released his son and stepped away, giving him a smile before turning.

Within seconds, the squad was ready to go. Jeb watched them move slowly out of the field, each man sitting high in his saddle. It would be faster to take vehicles, but since the roads outside of the city were a joke, they weren't exactly practical. The truck that was packed with their supplies rumbled past, the noise loud in his ears. He watched each man pass, waving farewell to the ones he knew and wishing the ones he didn't good luck.

He turned to walk away as the last of the squad moved past him. He paused when the last rider caught his eye. A slight build and a shaky hold on the horses pummel made him think that the boy that had bumped into his father was riding the beast. Then, the rider took a quick, almost involuntary look over his shoulder.

Jeb felt as if the wind were knocked out of him when he found himself looking into the vibrant blue eyes of the Princess. He needed to tell someone, to get to his father, to _pull her off that damn horse._

She must have seen something in his eyes. With a quick wave of her hand, that underused magic of hers had Jeb unable to move, watching as the Princess DG rode off to battle, Wyatt Cain none the wiser.

* * *

Excitement trilled like a bird in her chest, fluttery and bright. It had been ridiculously easy to slip away from her guard detail. They were nice guys, but not to swift on the uptake. It would never occur to them that she, the perfect little princess, would try to escape. Of course, they wouldn't think of it as her escaping, either. A walk outside in the courtyard, letting the sad girl wander just a shade too far, alone. Slipping behind a bush and doubling back before they realized she'd done it.

Too easy. She'd have to send a letter or something to the Queen once they reached the Outer Realms. After all, if these were the people protecting the royal family, her bloodline would be dead in a week.

DG looked around as the horse trotted easily along the ground. She had to remember to keep her head down and not to make eye contact with anyone. It was bad enough Jeb had seen her. She knew her time of being undetected was going to come to an end sooner, rather than later and she had to figure out how she was going to avoid being drug back to the castle.

Which was going to happen the second Wyatt knew she was there, anyway.

She couldn't believe she'd done this.

DG could just see his back as the procession made its way across the country side. They were riding at a good clip, hoping to get as far as possible before making camp for that night. That left several, long hours in the saddle. Her butt already hurt, she could imagine how she'd feel at dusk.

That thought depressed her. She should have figured out a way to get into the truck. Of course, that would have meant her detection would come even quicker.

Maybe she should have thought this out a little better.

_Good time to think of that, _now, her inner voice sneered. DG rolled her eyes and tugged her cap further down on her head. Her thighs were starting to chafe, and it had only been an hour.

God, she hoped someone had found Jeb. The thought of him still standing there, his eyes wide as he realized who she was plagued her. She guessed he'd probably stick out like a sore thumb just standing in the middle of the grounds. They were probably already looking for her. She'd be back at the castle by midnight.

_Dammit._

It had seemed adventurous, romantic when the plan-half plan-had formed in her head. She'd sneak away, join the brigade heading out and Cain would never be the wiser. The fact that she hadn't thought about getting caught, or what he'd do once he realized she was there hadn't really entered her mind. And that fact was glaringly apparent now. Now, noot only did she have to avoid him, hope Jeb didn't squeal her out the second someone unfroze him, or her disappearance was discovered too quickly, she also had to keep her identity hidden from the other men around her.

_Yeah, good job Deej. You really stretched your remarkable brain power on this one_.

What did she expect? That Wyatt was going to pull her into his arms, compliment her daring do and kiss her within an inch of her life? While that was appealing, and certainly an image that had spurred her into action, the likelihood was slim. More like he'd be throttling her to within an inch of her life, instead.

Why was she always interested in the difficult ones?

DG sighed and looked at the trees around her. She hadn't noticed, the last time she was traveling across the OZ country side, just how boring it was. Of course, there was the whole life endage thing. That could definitely take your mind off the monotony of travel.

Now, she was already tired, bored and itching to do…_something._ If she did do something, however, she'd be escorted quite forcefully back to the castle. And they weren't far enough away from it yet. That would be embarrassing.

"Hey, you! In the rear! Wake up! This isn't a sightseeing tour." Cain's voice cut through her thoughts, making her heart thump at the prospect of being discovered so early. She held her breath as she hazarded a look in his direction, careful to keep her head bowed slightly. To her huge relief, he seemed to have lost interest in her already and was riding back up through the ranks to the front.

_Ok Deej, unless you want to go home, better get your butt in gear. _Keeping her eyes directly in front of her this time, she hunched low in her saddle and spurred the horse on to keep pace with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

DG knew it was only a matter of time before her luck ran out. With a little bit of help from her magic, she'd managed to keep the officers around her confused as to who she was and what gender as well. But she wasn't accustomed to using it, and to tell the truth, she didn't practice much. So, sooner or later she'd mess up and they'd realized they had a woman in their ranks. A royal woman, to boot.

She'd managed to completely avoid Cain; by what miracle she wasn't sure. Maybe because when they'd made camp, he'd chosen the first watch himself and had stayed away from the men for the most part. He talked and laughed with them at breakfast, but it wasn't long and he certainly didn't seem bothered by her. She thought that was strange, but maybe her magic was working too well.

But she didn't want him to know who she was until it was too late to turn around. And even though she knew he'd insist on taking her home, which would give her plenty of time. To do what, she still hadn't quite worked out. But she'd come up with something, some way to let him know how she felt without seeming like some kind of spoiled, infatuated kid. He was going to see her as a woman, not just a princess, if she had to knock him over the head with his own gun to do it.

DG finished packing her gear and stood up, nearly moaning from the aches and creaks a full day in the saddle gave her. Then a night on the hard ground had made her hips and butt number than the horse. Her back was screaming in protest and her arms sang in agony every time she moved.

But at least she wasn't at some stupid etiquette, dancing, and 'this is what royal people do' lessons. She took a deep breath of the morning air and wondered why she'd ever taken her simple life so much for granted. She'd wanted more on the other side. Now that she had it, all she wanted was to be back just being her.

_Grass is always greener._

DG sighed and picked up her pack. She needed at least another gallon of coffee not to mention something a bit more filling then hardtack and dried fruit. She really should have packed a bag before she left. But she didn't think she'd be able to blend in so well in her regular clothes. She snorted a bit to herself, remembering the way she'd snuck into the supply tent and demanded to 'inspect the uniforms'. That poor clerk didn't have a choice, since she was the princess.

_Princess._ It seemed the more she heard that word, the more she used it to her advantage, she hated it. Hated it with every freaking fiber of her being. It had only been a handful of weeks, everybody said she'd get used to it, the rules, the expectations. No freaking chance.

She often daydreamed what everyone would do if she just said no. DG knew her mother was looking to her to take over. The people wouldn't trust Az this early in the game, there were still too many of the witch's supporters around for Az to be safe anyway. But DG didn't want it. And she didn't see that situation changing anytime soon.

GOD. This was so much more than chasing after Cain, she realized suddenly. She looked around the camp at the men preparing to leave, her eyes seeking and finding the object of many a sweaty dream. There he stood, drinking the final sips of coffee in his cup, surveying the camp. She could imagine the sharpness of those crystal blue eyes, the heat that only she seemed to see in them. She'd overheard her guards talk about how cold he was, how his eyes seemed almost lifeless. She figured they weren't looking the way she was. But she'd always paid a lot of attention where Cain was concerned.

She hoped he'd understand when she finally revealed herself. Hoped beyond hope that propriety and duty wouldn't cloud his judgment and he'd just remember she was DG, and she needed him. She wasn't completely sure he felt about her the way she did about him, but she'd seen signs. The way his hand lingered a bit longer than was proper when he helped her out of a carriage. The soft smile that stole across his lips when he thought she wasn't looking. The downright _intense_ way he watched her, all the time.

_You thought you felt out of place in Kansas._ DG snorted and hefted her pack. Cain started to stir from the tree and she heard the comforting tone of his voice drift out over the crowd. It was time to move, to get a little further away from Central City and the life they were trying to force her into there.

DG took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a brief second and just soaked in the sounds and movements of the men around her, savoring this sweet, sweet freedom. When she opened them, she made her way to the horse, more than ready to get going.

As the men separated and prepared to mount up, Cain caught sight of the small man moving easily through the others. Something about the way he moved was familiar and Wyatt narrowed his eyes for a moment, watching. The feeling he knew the young cadet niggled at him, settling into an itch between his shoulder blades. Shaking it off, he strode this own horse to check the saddle and bridle.

He swung up into his saddle, the itch between his shoulder blades insisting that something was about to go horribly wrong.

* * *

The Queen hesitated outside of DG's doorway, her hand raised to knock. Her daughter had been hiding in her room for the last day and a half. Not only was the queen worried, DG needed to learn that it was time to stop sulking over the departure of the Tin Man.

"DG!" She knocked lightly on the door and waited. Then she knocked again, a little louder this time, calling her name louder as well. "This is silly, open the door."

"Is everything all right, your highness?" Glitch appeared as if out of nowhere, a stealth he had leftover from being Ambrose. The queen started at his sudden appearance and laughed nervously.

"Yes, Glitch. I'm just trying to urge DG to come out." She turned her attention back to the door and knocked again. "DG, I'm not going to stand out here forever. Open this door, or I'm coming in." Another beat of silence passed and the Queen's patience snapped. She would not tolerate her daughter acting like a spoiled child. She tested the doorknob and found it turned easily. Something about that made worry bloom in her stomach. "DG?"

The door swung open to a room bathed in gauzy white and beige. The bed was unmade; the sheets tossed aside like rags to trail on the floor. Dresses, shoes and stockings were strewn about, their fineness disregarded by the young princess. The doors of the armoire were thrown wide open and the clothes in there hung desperately to their hangers. Anger made the queen's brow furrow and she glanced towards the bathroom. The door was ajar and she immediately headed over to it. Glitch hovered in the door, taking in the wreck of the room with nervous eyes.

"DG, come out here. I've had enough of this." Concerns for her daughter's privacy were gone as she pushed the door open…to find that room as empty as the first. Except for one, glaring difference.

Looking like a pile of dirt littering the floor in front of the sink was…hair. Tufts of it were scattered across the sink, the vanity. Long strands of it looked like it had caught in the mirror. Confused, the queen moved into the room and picked up some of the ebony tresses and rubbed them between her fingers.

"Why would she cut her hair?" All at once, a powerful, painful answer to that question bloomed in her mind. "Azkadelia."

Without a word to Glitch, she strode out of the room, leaving the former advisor to catch up or be left behind.

"Hello, mother. Won't you come in?" Azkadelia didn't look up from the intricate embroidery she was working on. Of all the things she'd learned as a girl, this was the only thing that seemed to focus her. It was the one pleasure the witch ever allowed her during her possession.

"Where is she?" The accusation was razor sharp despite the softness of the voice delivering it. Az answered with a mirthless laugh, pausing in her work to flex her fingers. "Azkadelia, tell me."

"Lost your little angel mother? Perhaps you should have considered that before you sent her Tin Man away." She continued her work after giving her neck a stretch.

"Azkadelia, do not sass me. Where is your sister?"

"I thought I just told you. She's with Wyatt Cain." Az replied, annoyed. She finally glanced over at the Queen and couldn't help the smirk at the sheer outrage in her mothers face. The lavender eyes that so many people regaled were almost black with worried anger. The youngest bird had broken out of her cage, and the mother bird didn't like it. "You really didn't think she'd go after him, did you?"

"Why would she? Her duty is here."

"Oh, mother. You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better." Az put her sampler down and stood. She still had a tendency to hold the rigid posture of the witch and now was no exception. She used it to face down her mother, to let the Queen know that she wasn't weak or inferior. It was the one defense she had left against the woman she'd never felt good enough for.

"She's out there, in danger and you act as if you could care less."

"She's out there, surrounded by a brigade of Tin Men. I'd say she's much safer than either of us." Az whipped back, her dark eyes a firestorm of emotion that staggered the Queen.

"Why do you hate me so?" The question was so unexpected, Az found herself speechless for a moment. Then, as if a dam had burst, all the anger, fear and resentment welled up inside her, desperate to get out.

"Why? _Why?_ You left me." Her words were short and clipped, her eyes ice hot as they glared at the woman that had given her life. "You knew that the witch was inside of me, controlling me. You _knew." _Hot tears slid down her face, unbidden. Her hands fisted in her skirts, snapping them up as she took a step forward. The queen's eyes widened with denial, her head shaking slightly with it.

"There was nothing I could do."

"You didn't even try." Az cut her off, not even ready to hear the excuses. "You let her fester inside of me, taking my magic and perverting it for her own gain and you just stood there and watched. The first time you did _anything_ was after I k-" She stumbled, the act to horrible for her to think about. Az straightened her shoulders and raised her chin and went on. "After I killed DG. Then you could do something. But nothing for me. All for her. You brought her back to life, cleared her memories and sent her out of the OZ. What about me, mother? Wasn't I your daughter too?"

The queen seemed to shrink with each word, her regal stance wilting under the heat of her daughter's anger. They both seemed to forget about Glitch, who was watching the proceedings with a wide-eyed fascination. His eyes darted back and forth between the two women, his brain processing the argument as fast as it could. He felt that things were being said that might change his view on things, if he could just sort them out.

"Azkadelia, you must believe that I would have done anything to help you."

"I must? Well, I don't." Az replied, her words like a slap to the Queen. "There is nothing, _nothing_, that you could say to make me believe that. DG was your angel, and I was just your other daughter."

Emotion burned Az's throat shut and she had to take several deep breaths to steady herself. She took that time to watch her mother, to take in the way she'd gone pale and the guilt clouding her beautiful eyes. It scared her to realize she felt nothing other than a grim satisfaction that she'd upset the Queen.

"If you wish to see DG again, it would serve you well to understand that she _isn't_ your little angel anymore. She's the woman you made her, by sending her away. Just like I'm the woman you made me." With that one, final shot, Azkadelia turned her back on her mother. It took several long seconds before she finally heard the Queen leave, the door closing quietly behind her. Only then did Az let her knees buckle and a sob wrench from her throat as she sank to the low couch by the window. Several more seconds passed before she realized that there was a hand on her back, rubbing her shoulder in soothing circles.

She swallowed her tears as best she could and turned to see Glitch, his eyes averted but his hand extended out towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice husky from crying. "Why didn't you go with mother?"

"You were crying." He answered, just as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Az stared at him for a long moment, her swollen eyes narrowed with confusion. Then, for the first time in she didn't know how long, she turned to him and let herself be comforted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-So, I figured it was time to unfreeze Jeb. He's probably tired of standing around for birds to perch on. :-p

**Chapter Five**

"How long has he been like this?" The queen, showing no visible signs of her altercation with Azkadelia, asked the young man that had hauled in a very stiff Jeb Cain.

"I dunno, ma'am. Found 'im like this. Saw the badge and I brought him 'ere." The man shoved a grimy finger in Jeb's direction and gave the Queen a dirty grin. He looked for all the world like he'd been rolling around in mud. For all she knew, he might have been.

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Reed, ma'am. And no Mr., just Reed."

"Reed. Well, thank you for bringing him." As far as dismissals went, this one wasn't the best, but it was the best she could do at the moment. Reed drew his brows together briefly then seemed to gather himself.

"Beggin' your pardon, ma'am. But I was hopin' there migh' be some so't of award."

There seemed to be a moment of silence as the Queen tried to process this statement. It grew uncomfortable the longer she remained quiet. Reed, to his credit, stood his ground. His shoulders were squared proudly and his chin set. _He really is handsome_, the Queen thought idly.

"Of course, Reed." Ahamo came forward, touching his wife lightly on the shoulder. She jolted slightly under his touch, something only he noticed. "If you'll just go with this officer, he'll see to you." Reed gave the royals a long, hard, distrustful look. The Queen bristled under it, her sudden, intense dislike for this man dispelling her haze and she sat up a bit straighter.

"Thank you, Reed." She said once more, gesturing towards the officer hovering behind him and the frozen Jeb. This time, there was no doubt she'd dismissed him and if he refused he could forcibly removed. Without his reward. Obviously, he understood this. With a final, less than courteous nod towards the Queen and her husband, Reed left the hall. She let out a sigh of relief and wondered why the man had unsettled her so.

"Do you think DG did this?" Ahamo asked quietly.

"Who else?" The Queen responded. "Glitch," she waited for Glitch to respond, as he always did. When he didn't, she glanced around the room and realized that he wasn't there. Surprising.

"You," she ordered a young guard, who bounced forward eagerly, snapping her a salute that almost knocked him out. "Please go fetch my daughter Azkadelia." Fear flickered briefly across the young man's face, but he nodded and left the room.

With a sigh, she settled back to wait, the Tin Man's son staring blankly back at her.

* * *

It took five days. Five blissful, sweet days for the shit to hit the proverbial fan.

In that time, DG had actually started to think that she just might get away with this little stunt. Until Cain found out of course. And she was putting that off as long as she could. The fact that that actually might defeat the whole purpose of doing all of this didn't seem to matter.

Her discovery was so silly, actually. So ridiculously stupid. Her horse…threw her. After five days of sitting in that damn saddle, five days of her butt finally going numb enough to not feel the constant jarring of the beast under her, the damn horse got spooked by…a squirrel.

A God damned, nut-chasing, horse scaring squirrel.

There she was, in her usual spot in the rear of the pack, minding her own business when, wham! Onto her ass she went. It happened so quickly; she'd had no time to prepare. The squirrel had scampered out in front of them, apparently too close to the horses hooves for it's liking and he tried to stomp the critter. Hard.

Instead, the squirrel got away and DG got a broken butt. Joy.

At first, she didn't think any one had noticed. She was far enough behind that her litany of curses had been more for the trees than anything. And if she'd been able to get up quickly and back on the horse, she might not have called attention to herself.

But seeing as how her behind felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces, there was no chance. Sooner or later, someone would notice. Who was that someone?

None other than Wyatt Cain.

She'd heard the horse trotting up to her as she tried to start breathing again. The fall had crushed the air from her lungs and she was having a time trying to remember to suck more in. Her horse-whom she was going to send to a glue factory just as soon as she found out where one was-was calmly eating some grass, it's huge brown eye mocking her. At least she was sure it was mocking her. After all, he wasn't the one on the ground with a broken tailbone.

"Are you all right?" His voice drifted to her, much closer than she wanted it to be right now. She groaned inwardly and fought the urge to bury her face in her hands.

"Fine," she answered gruffly, trying to make herself sound as un-DG-like as she could. She tried to push herself off the ground-after all; a tough soldier type would have shaken it off by now. The pain that seared through her stole her breath again and she couldn't' stop the whimper.

"Hold on, I'll help." She heard, and before she could protest, or even get up the air to protest, he had his hands under her arms and was hauling her up to her feet.

_HOLY SHIT!_ Her mind screamed and she had to clutch his jacket to keep from sinking to the ground again. Instinctively, he put a hand to her chest to hold her up. And got a lot more than he bargained for under his palm.

"What the hell," DG could only stand and pray for the pain to go away as her hat was ripped from her head. She refused to look at him. Her heart thundered in her ears as she waited for his reaction. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" The fact that these were the first words he uttered surprised her enough to look up at him. She immediately wished she hadn't.

DG had never seen his eyes that particular shade of ice blue. Anger-no, too polite a word-she didn't think there was a word to describe the amount of anger turning those eyes to chips of crystal. His jaw was set so hard she was sure it was going to crack any second and there was a vein pulsing, throbbing, in his temple which she could only see because his hat was somewhere not on his head.

Yeah. She was in trouble.

"Uhm…Hi?" she still sounded and felt breathless from her fall. His hand hadn't moved from her chest and she was sure he felt her heart racing. Almost as if he read her mind, he snatched his hand away from her breast, but his other circled her arm in a band of steel.

"RHYS!" Cain bellowed, never taking his eyes off DG. A second later, the young man she'd seen him talking to on the first day of their journey came trotting over. He gasped when he saw her.

"Captain?"

"We're stopping here for the night." It wasn't even late afternoon yet, there was still plenty of sun yet, but the stony set of his leaders face made Sam less inclined to argue.

"Yes sir."

The pair of them stood like statues as the men flurried around them. She heard the exclamations from them as the haze she'd had them in wore off and suddenly they realized there was a woman in their midst. She didn't look at them, though. Her only interest at that point was Cain, and whether or not she should run, ruined derriere and all. She didn't think she'd get far, but she sure the hell wasn't going to make killing her easy.

The silence stretched between them as the seconds ticked by. The pain in her ass-the literal pain, not figurative-started to subside from excruciating to agonizing and she wondered if she'd ever be able to sit again. Then she reminded herself that that was the least of her worries right now.

"Cain?" She finally hazarded saying his name. He jerked his head like she'd thrown cold water on his face and she watched as he forcibly calmed himself down.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Princess." He ground his words out through clenched teeth. She could only nod mutely. He jerked her arm and she let out a little cry of pain. She couldn't help it. Falling off that damn horse _hurt._

Cain had seemed to forget her injury and she saw his jaw clench again. "Sorry," he growled and he led her-more gently-towards the truck. He scowled at the men inside and sent them scurrying away, their wide eyes taking in DG with shock. She gave them a weak smile and allowed herself to be ushered inside the back of the truck. Inside, she found a spot to lean and waited for the thunderstorm that was named Wyatt Cain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He barely waited for the canvas flap to drop closed behind him. He wasn't yelling, he didn't have to. Every word punched through the air between them as if he'd screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I take it you're not happy to see me." God, was she stupid? Yeah, let's bait the pissed off Tin Man. The smell inside the truck was musty, the light dim and her injury was making more than just her butt hurt. Even though that, thank god, was lessening. She was irritable and angry for her own stupidity. She should have been paying more attention to her surroundings. Something that always got her into trouble. Case in point.

"Dammit, DG. Now is not the time for that mouth of yours. What are you doing here and how the hell did you get here?"

DG sighed. She was going to have to play her hand now, whether she wanted to or not. Dread settled in her belly, thick and heavy.

"I've been here since we left Central City and you know that now. And why?" Oh god, she couldn't do this. Her heart drummed painfully behind her breast and the dread in her stomach threatend to crawl up her throat and embarrass her more thoroughly than her fall had.

"I'm waiting,"

"I came after you." She didn't think it was truly possible to surprise him. But apparently her words did, because he didn't say anything. Or react. At all. He just stood there, staring at her much like he did outside.

"Why the hell would you do such a damn fool thing?"

"You really can be thick." She shot back. And that was all he was going to get on that matter. She'd stuck enough of her neck out; the rest was up to him.

"DG," He sounded so frustrated, she almost smiled. Almost. "_How_ did you do this?" He seemed to think that was a safer question. She was glad for it.

"Well, it was a hell of a lot simpler than I thought it would be." She quickly ran through what she'd done, until she got to the part where she'd frozen his son. She stumbled and mumbled and ran on quite a bit. She watched his eyes go from livid to shock, then to almost amused.

"You froze Jeb?"

"Uhm…yeah. But it was only a little, and I'm sure that they released him. I mean he was going to tell." She sounded a bit like a five year old to her own ears. Scowling a little, she crossed her arms over her chest and had to fight a 'humph.' Then she would really be acting like a five year old. Wyatt shook his head, incredulous.

"You know I have to take you back." Those words were delivered softly, like he was trying to tell her her favorite dog had died. And the feeling those words gave her was no less than what she would feel if her favorite dog _had _died.

"Why?" DG hoped that didn't sound as whiny to him as it did to her own ears.

"You know why." She looked up, her eyes meeting his for the first time since they'd some into the truck. The light was almost non-existent, but because of the size of the truck they were standing very close together. She could practically feel the heat of his body they were so close. She took a deep breath, ignoring the mustiness and picking out the scent that was only him. Woods and soap and something that was completely, totally Wyatt. It bolstered her courage and she shook her head.

"No, I don't know why. I'm going to die, there, Cain. It's all too much. I sit there and take lessons and listen to people lecture me about propriety and station and blah, blah, blah. Everything I was, am, is being shoved into a little box labeled 'Princess' and I'm not even allowed to take it out and look at it occasionally. I can't go back, Cain. I just can't."

"DG," he said, in frustrated sympathy. He raised a hand, to do what neither would know, since he dropped it almost immediately. "You can't run away from your problems. I know it's hard…"

"How do you know? You've slipped back into what you've done your whole life. Marching off to fight the good fight and leaving everything behind without a second thought." Bitterness seeped into her voice and tears stung the back of her eyes.

"Is that what you think?" He actually looked hurt at this. Without thinking, she shifted towards him, ignoring the steady throb that was going up and down her back. She wanted to touch him, but she was afraid to. "That I just walked away without knowing what I left behind?" Hope bloomed like a rose in her chest and DG almost reached out for him. Then he must have realized what he'd said; because the wall slammed down over those eyes so fast it made her head spin. Sighing, she shook her head and looked away.

"I'm not who she wants me to be, Cain. I don't fit anymore. I'm as out of place here as I ever was back in Kansas. I need some time away. To figure out who I'm supposed to be." She looked back over at him, begging him to understand. After a few seconds, minutes, hours he sighed heavily.

"God dammit, DG. Couldn't you have done this when I was going fishing? I can't let you stay here. There's going to be violence and you're going to get hurt." He sounded defeated, tired.

"_Hello_, I traipsed all over the OZ and managed not to get hurt, or even dented a little. You got shot. Twice. _And_ bitten by a papay. Who should we be more worried about here?" The tears burned her eyes and blurred her vision. He gave her a sympathetic smile that said it all. He was taking her back and there was nothing she could do about it. "I thought you would understand." She whispered, knowing she sounded like that dreaded five year old, but not caring.

"I do, sweetheart. But, nothing can happen to you." There was fierceness in his voice that had that hope in her chest rekindling to life. He'd called her sweetheart again, the word a caress as it fell from his lips. She wondered if he'd realized he'd said it.

"Nothing will. I'm with you." She whispered back, her confidence in him staggering.

"We'll start back in the morning." Devastation was a heavy blanket as it settled over her.

"Please, I just want to be with you." The words slipped out before she'd fully formed them in her mind. She'd laid herself bare before him, playing her final card in a hand where she could lose everything.

"This wasn't the way to do it." Then, without another word, he left the truck, the shifting of the vehicle jostling her until she sat down hard on the floor. The pain radiating up her spine from the fall had nothing on the way her heart felt as it broke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Wyatt couldn't think. He could hear the men making camp behind him. He knew that sooner rather than later he'd have to explain what the princess was doing there, and that he had to take her back to Central City. But he just couldn't do that yet. The enormity of what she'd done . . . sneaking away, joining the brigade and evading him, _him_, for five full days.

He had to admire her spunk, if not her recklessness.

"Sir?" Sam was behind him, eager as ever. With a sigh, Wyatt forced his brain to function and turned to the younger man.

"Yes, Sam?"

"We're set up sir. Some of the men want to know where _she's_ going to sleep." Sam jerked his head to the left. Wyatt followed the action and saw that DG had made her way out of the truck and was trying-and failing-at getting her horses saddle loosened. He sighed and resisted the urge to scrub a hand over his face.

"Find her one of the tents in the back of the truck. But she's been here for almost a week, Sam. Whatever they don't want her to see, she's already seen." Sam blanched at that and Wyatt actually wanted to chuckle. Biting it back, he glanced over at DG again. "Tell Ben I want to see him." He didn't look to see if Sam did as he bade. He knew he would. So, he just watched DG, that strange, unnamed emotion he always felt when he looked at her winding it's way through his chest.

The men gave her wide berth, like she would somehow cause them to sprout antlers or something. Many couldn't forget that her sister was Azkadelia, the woman that had held them in tyranny for so many years. Despite the fact that it was DG who had saved the OZ, her family's magic scared them. And her using it on them for the past several days wasn't going to make them trust her any. If anything, it made her more like the sorceress in their eyes.

Wyatt sighed heavily and started to form a plan of action. He had to take her back. There was just no way around it. And it wasn't for the reason she thought. If she had done this while he was going fishing or hunting or any thing _other _than marching into battle, he might have let her stay. If for nothing more than his own weakness. She wasn't the only one wishing for those days before the eclipse, when they were just Cain and DG, Glitch and Raw. Things were strangely simpler then, even with the world crashing down around their ears.

He'd known things were bad, but he didn't think they were bad enough to pull this.

"You wanted to see me?" A deep voice came from behind him. Ben Pruit, the queen's second choice for this command, was not a small man. He stood eye to eye with Cain and he looked as if someone had taken several large rectangles and stacked them on top of each other to make a person. Including the head. His hair was steel gray and cut close to his skull. His eyes were dark, sharp and shrewd. The kind of eyes that made Cain glad this man was on _their_ side.

"Ben, as you can see, Princess DG has decided to join us."

"Yeah." Ben stepped up next to him, and Wyatt could see from the corner of his eye that he held a slim, brown cigarette in his lips. After a second, Ben struck a match and lit it, the smoke spiraling from the tip to disappear in the air. "You taking her back?"

"Yeah. It'll probably be a couple of days before we can get a good start, with her falling off her horse."

"Probably. There's a town on the other side of the Dark Wood, might have a place for her to rest up a day or so." Cain nodded. The Dark Wood wasn't a place he liked to go, but it looked like he had little choice.

"I'm going to have to give command over to you."

"Figured as much." He studied the end of his cigarette for a second, then tapped the ash and took another drag. "Queen'll be pissed." He said off-handedly. Wyatt shrugged.

"She'll be happy to get her daughter back. It'll probably take a couple of weeks for me to get back. Just lay out like we planned."

"Yep. This is a small band sent out to dirty work. Every body counts. You'll be missed." The words were pointed and Cain felt the depth of his leaving. They weren't an official military unit, which meant there would be no reinforcements.

"I know. I'll be as quick as I can. But there's no one else in this unit that can handle her." Hell, he wasn't even sure he could handle her. But he at least stood half a chance.

"You gonna go help her?" The weight of the saddle nearly knocked her over and he could tell the pain from her fall hadn't lessened. Wyatt felt a pang of guilt but he shook his head.

"No. She wanted to come on this little jaunt. She takes care of her mount just like the others. That's all, Ben." He could feel Ben's surprised look but he didn't turn to face him. He knew what Ben was thinking. DG was the Princess of the OZ. She wasn't a commoner who was supposed to do menial tasks. But Cain knew her as someone else. Someone that wouldn't appreciate his help right now, especially after his or her words in the truck.

Princesses also weren't supposed to sneak away from the palace to chase a tired old Tin Man across the country, but here they were.

_I just want to be with you._ She didn't know how close to doing him in those words had been. Wishes and dreams had been filled with those words, his own want to be with her tempered only by his own fear. Standing here, watching her, he could admit that his reservations had very little to do with duty or age. He could happily tell the Queen to deal with it if he thought that DG wanted him.

It was his own, deep-seeded fear that kept him firmly on this side of the camp. It was also that fear that had him dreading the next several days. Wyatt, for all his self-control, didn't think he stood much of a chance against her alone.

* * *

Twilight settle softly over the palace in Central City. The breeze was cool, holding the promise of winter but it didn't bother Azkadelia. The twin suns were just setting and the bright oranges, pinks and reds that streaked the sky seemed to fit her mood.

She took a deep breath and savored the sweet smell of the lingering flowers in the courtyard. Several small, apple trees were ready to give up their fruit and frogs chirped quietly as they searched for their dinner. This was the most peace Az ever allowed herself to feel and she looked forward to it.

She was sitting on a stone bench in front of a large, shallow pool of black water. The water, imported from one of the few countries still aligned with the OZ, was said to have healing qualities. Not just of the body, but it was said if you dipped even a toe in its surface, the hurts on your soul would be healed as well.

Az never dared to even kick off a shoe in the vicinity.

But it was beautiful to look at, especially when the moon was full over-head, reflecting off its surface like glass.

This was actually a rare treat for her. Usually, she had to witness the suns setting from her own window. But as she'd just unfrozen the young Mr. Cain, she'd decided to take her walk in the gardens now. No one tried to stop her.

She had to smile as she thought of Jeb Cain. He'd been so earnest, so _indignant_ when he'd been set free. He actually expected his news of DG's running away to surprise anybody. Of course, he hadn't known that they'd realized she was gone. He had offered to go and get her himself, but the amount of annoyance behind that offer had the Queen and Ahamo declining.

To his defense, he _had_ been a little damp around the edges thanks to a light rain that morning. Apparently the rain had made him cranky.

"It's been a long time since you've smiled." The voice jarred her out of her internal thoughts, but for once the intrusion didn't annoy her. She turned her head to look at Glitch, nodding once when he motioned to sit next to her.

"How do you know when I last smiled?" She asked as he settled himself. He looked confused for a second, and then he just shrugged.

"Can't imagine you've had a lot to smile about."

He was right.

Az looked back out at the pool. It was odd how quickly they'd fallen into this new routine. Just a few scant days ago, she'd abhorred his presence. Or what his presence meant. Exile. She supposed once you cry all over someone; all pretenses are out the window. He'd seen her at her most vulnerable and hadn't used it against her. He seemed to finally forgive her for the acts done in her name by the witch, even though she didn't feel she deserved it.

"I wish I could be there when Cain finds out DG's a stowaway." A strange sound came out of Az at Glitch's comment. A sound that reminded her of a giggle. Glitch seemed to be just as surprised as she was if the raised eyebrows were any indication. He gave her a slow grin in response, and that made something funny twist in her stomach.

"I'm sure he'll conduct himself in a manner that is befitting an officer to the throne." Az said with heavy irony. Glitch blinked and cocked his head.

"Boy, you really don't know him. Boy, you really don't know him. Boy…" Az smacked Glitch's arm and his word loop stopped immediately. "He'll have her back here in side a week."

"I'd say two. DG's determined." Glitch snorted in that manic way that usually irritated her. Now she thought it somewhat endearing. "Thank you, Glitch." He turned and looked at her again, his dark eyes searching hers for an explanation for her comment. She didn't offer one, just met his gaze and waited. After a moment, he gave a sharp nod, the moonlight glinting off the zipper on his head.

"You're welcome." That was the last said between them as they sat and watched the moon dance off the water.

* * *

A/N-This one is a little shorter than the others, but yay for transition chapters. LOL. Happy reading. And no, I haven't forgotten about Broken. I have to be in a particular mood to write that fic, and I just haven't been. I promise, I will finish it. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She'd known this would happen. She had played her discovery over and over in her mind until she pretty much thought her imagined scenario was what would happen. After all, she had magic, right? She was using it to mask her presence, why couldn't she inadvertently use it to manipulate events.

Because that's not how it worked, of course.

DG sat as delicately as possible next to the waning embers of the morning fire. The camp milled around her, the men casting not so covert glances at her as they made ready to set out. Gone was her anonymity; gone was her sense of self. She was back to being DG the Princess and they were giving her a wide berth. She'd even had the luxury of sleeping in a tent-which she had to set up, per Cain she was sure. And sleeping was a relative term, because she didn't call crying all night sleeping.

At least she wasn't the only one up all night. Several times she'd seen a shadow pass outside her tent. It would pause for several seconds then move on. It seemed he didn't wear his hat at night.

She'd finally managed to fall asleep around the time the first sun peaked over the horizon. It seemed to her the camp was waking up in the next few seconds after that. When she finally managed to pry her gritty eyes open, they were more than half ready to go. The way they had acted towards her the night before, she'd barely eaten anything before climbing into the tent to begin her tortuous night. She'd been expecting no coffee or anything for breakfast when she climbed back out.

To her surprise, there was a pot on the fire. And next to it was some bread on a tin plate. By the way the men were treating her, she didn't figure any of them had done it. Of course it had to be Wyatt.

She sighed and caught sight of him across the camp, talking to a man that was roughly the size of a tank. Ben, she thought his name was. Ben must have felt her looking at him as he turned and pinned her with eyes that made her squirm with their intensity even at this distance. Unlike the others, he didn't look away or pretend she wasn't there. But the weight of his eyes on her made her wish he had.

Ben nodded to her; an action she figured was supposed to be friendly. Why it made a shiver trail down her spine she didn't know. She managed a half-hearted smile in return then looked away quickly. He made her feel twitchy.

She noticed that Cain hadn't looked at her. With another sigh, she started to push herself up, throwing what was left of her coffee and bread into the fire. Agony sang through her legs and derriere with each movement, but at least it was more bearable. Sort of. Not a lot.

This was going to make getting her horse ready to ride not so fun. Not that she had any real intention of getting back on that Princess throwing animal. But that was beside the point. As she moved through the camp, she might have thought it was funny the way the men scattered out of her way like she might infect them. If her ass hadn't been so sore, maybe. If her heart hadn't felt like a lead weight had crushed it. Or how about when her life wasn't a great big honking mess.

Cain was now walking around, giving last minute instructions to Ben and Sam. He hadn't tried to say anything to her since her discovery the day before. Not that she really wanted him to talk to her. She still wasn't over the conversation in the truck.

_What did you expect?_ That damned voice in her head kept asking that question. She'd known he would feel obligated to take her back. She'd known he would be angry beyond words, although he found them easily enough. A part of her, that small, little girl part that still believe in Santa Clause, had hoped that he would understand.

The sad thing was, she thought he _did_ understand. She was too fueled by emotion, too muddled by the pain of her fall to sense it, but she was sure she saw sympathy in his eyes.

It was what he'd said when he left the truck that was making her nuts. After she'd cried, she'd hauled herself up and drug herself out of the vehicle to put her horse up for the night. She'd struggled with it, the pain of both mind and body making it difficult. But there was no way she would have accepted help. Not from Wyatt or any of the rest of them. Which was just as well, since none of them were offering it.

The relative silence she'd had made it too easy to think. His words "This wasn't the way to do it", looped in her brain and she thought that there was something there. Did that mean, there was another way to be with him? That he wanted to be with her? Was she over thinking what could have just been a reprimand with no further connotations?

No, she didn't believe that. Cain never said what he didn't mean. And it wasn't in his nature to mislead, even when his emotion was high. So, no, he _must_ have meant…something by that comment.

The weight in her heart lifted a bit at that thought. Yes, he was taking her back. At least they would be going in the direction of the castle. That didn't necessarily mean they would _make _it to the castle. DG wasn't going to just lie down and become the proper princess everyone wanted her to be. And she certainly wasn't going to let one Wyatt Cain off the hook either.

He'd said sneaking off hadn't been the way to be with him. Well, she could understand that. Her desire for freedom was what had made her do this in the first place. It had been foolish and silly and totally immature. But she would find a way, because that statement had meant that there was one. Dammit. She wasn't giving up yet.

And if they did make it back to the castle, Lavender Eyes was going to have the shock of her life. The Queen had better hope there was a cousin, or a niece or someone else to take over, because the next person to sit on the throne was NOT going to be her. She was tired of people telling her what to do and who to be. It was time they _all_ realized that.

* * *

Cain watched as the unit packed up and prepared to leave. He saw the way the men looked at her and couldn't help but feel angry on her behalf. She stood up under it, eating her meager breakfast, lost in thought. She looked like hell. That hair of her, the long black curtain it used to be was gone. Now it swung just past her chin, he supposed short enough for her to tuck under her cap. The ill fitting uniform hid her gender and there were deep shadows under her eyes.

"We're ready, Cain." Wyatt looked over at Ben and nodded. The men were mounting up, the horses fidgeting in their want to move.

"All right then. Good journey and good luck." He said without much preamble. He shook the other man's hand quickly then turned away. "Move out!"

Cain made his way over to DG. She was standing with her horse, having some kind of stare down. She was probably still mad about being thrown and he guessed she was trying to let the horse know that.

"He's really not going to beg forgiveness." He told her, and then grimaced. For the first thing to say to her since the night before, that was…lame, he thought was the word DG would use. She didn't say anything, but she did jerk a shoulder, her mouth screwing up.

"I really don't think I'm going to be able to ride, Mr. Cain." _Mr. Cain? That was how it was going to be, then._

"I realize that, Princess. We're going to stay here today. Head out in the morning. The Dark Forest is about a day's ride from here and there's a town beyond that. We'll stay there for a couple of days for you to heal up and I'll send a message to the palace."

"Of course, Mr. Cain. Whatever you think is best." Ok, now that was just weird. She still hadn't looked at him and her voice seemed disinterested at best.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step closer. He expected her be angry, snappy with her attitude at being told what to do, again. He expected arguments, he expected her to try to convince him to let her stay. To not take her back. Anything other than this bland acceptance of her fate. He'd never known DG to be bland.

"No, I'm not all right. But it's my problem and I'll deal with it." She looked at him then and he saw nothing bland in her eyes. If anything, they were hot, smoky with her determination. He was suddenly very, very worried.

"Look, DG…" Like a whip, she shot a hand up and startled him into silence.

"Please don't. I do understand the need you seem to have to take me back to a place I hate. It's where you think I belong. I happen to have a different opinion. But, I won't fight you."

"You'll just runaway again." His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. She didn't answer, just kept looking at him with those wide, luminescent eyes. He sighed and glanced away. He was seriously getting too old for this.

"I'm in love with you Mr. Cain." If she'd wanted to shock him, that was a good way to do it. His eyes snapped back to hers in an instant. He couldn't say anything however, as his heart had shot quite nicely into his throat making any noise impossible. He was sure he looked like a beached fish with his mouth hanging open in shock, but she looked at him as if she'd just said 'the sky is blue.' "_That's_ my problem and like I said, I'll deal with it. But please don't insult my intelligence by trying to tell me your concern for me is purely platonic. I'm not a kid and I'm not naïve. And I'm certainly not innocent."

With that last parting shot she walked away, leaving him to try to make sense out of what just happened. He missed the tiny, triumphant smile that settled on her lips.

Too late, his brain started to work. He turned around to say what, he really had no idea. But she was gone. He looked over at the tent, and by it's gentle shaking, he figured she'd just slid inside. He almost had half a mind to go over there and demand she come out. You don't just say something like that and disappear. He even took a few steps towards the tent only to skid to a stop.

Wyatt's conscious must have realized that he was in no mood to try to have a rational conversation. What he was feeling was nowhere near rational. Several emotions were running through him. Denial was the first and most comfortable. DG wasn't in love with him. A crush, sure. A little infatuated. Ok. He'd even say she had lusted after him (that was pure ego and not something he indulged in often). But…_love?_ There was no way.

_DG's not a frivolous girl, _he reminded himself. _She doesn't say things she doesn't mean. _She was just a kid. What did she know about love? _And how old were you when you first met Adora?_ Wyatt scowled at that thought. He'd actually been younger than DG was. And there had been no doubt how he'd felt about Adora.

He'd known this trip was going to be difficult. And she'd just upped the ante. He was busy struggling with himself to keep his distance. To deny his own feelings and do what was best. But now, her admission hung in the air around him, taunting him. That last shot. About her not being innocent.

Dammit, he didn't even want to think what that meant.

Yes he did. He wanted to think about it, explore it, and feel it. He wanted to see just how _not_ innocent she was.

And, he realized, that was just what _she_ wanted. She wanted him thinking these things. Obsessing on them until he wouldn't be able to resist temptation. Well, dammit. He was a Tin Man. He just wouldn't play her game. He could control himself.

_Yeah. You weren't thinking that yesterday._ He growled. Actually growled at that damned inner voice that didn't have the common decency to mind its own business. Or at least take his side. _You're just angry because she's managed to throw you. You haven't got a chance now._

If it weren't his own internal voice, he would have thought it was laughing at him. And that would say things about his mental state he didn't want to contemplate.

Drawing himself up he slammed a door on the subject. He needed to rest and he wouldn't get any at this rate. DG hadn't been the only one up all night and fatigue was starting to get to him. He just wouldn't think about this anymore.

He finally moved from the spot he'd been rooted in since her declaration. He walked over to the fire pit, glaring at her tent as he walked by. He certainly hoped she got her rest today, because the next day they were getting up even earlier. He wanted to make the Dark Forest by late morning. Dealing with what the forest had to offer was a much more appealing thought than dealing with DG.

A/N-God, this chapter did not want to work with me. I think it sucks, hope you don't. Next chap, the Dark Forest Awaits!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day didn't feel like it was going to be any better than the first. DG thumped along behind Cain wondering why the hell she thought she loved this sadist. She'd been sleeping, _sleeping._ She hadn't slept at all the night before and after all, it was dark, that's what people normally did when it was dark. In fact, if she remembered correctly, she was in the middle of a nice dream that involved showers, naked chests and soap when the tent flap was ripped open.

Now, that alone would scare the bejeezus out of a sleeping person. Add a gruff "Get up," with no explanation or even a cup of coffee in offering, and that makes for a very bad morning. Or night, as the case were. She was more than a little surprised, when she crawled out of the tent to find both horses ready to go, the fire…not…and Cain, standing as far away as possible, his body stiff with tension.

She couldn't help the smile, she really couldn't. He was strung tighter than a rock stars guitar and she loved it. Let him get a taste of how she'd been feeling. That smile quickly turned to a frown when it dawned on her that he actually expected to _leave._ Now. Way before even the crack of dawn thought about cracking.

You think he could have warned a girl.

Without a word, he'd tossed her breakfast. Stale bread and dried fruit. And some water. Yum-o. Then, as she chewed-and chewed-she watched him wordlessly drop the tent and roll it up in ten minutes flat. Well, she thought it was ten minutes. Her brain was a little fuzzy. She'd then watched as he stalked-yeah, stalked, no way that straight legged gate was called walking-toward the horses and tied the tent to the back of his horse.

"In a hurry?" She'd finally dared when he turned those ice blue eyes on her. She felt a thrill that had nothing to do with fear trail down her spine at the heat in that gaze. She'd gotten under his skin, she realized with more than a hint of glee. And he wasn't taking it very well.

"I was supposed to lead that brigade, DG. You're mother entrusted that task to me. And now, because you're pissed off that people expect things from you, you ran away. So, I have to take you back. I have to go back on my word to deliver a spoiled brat back to her mother. Yeah, I'm in a hurry."

His words had cut. Even though she knew he lashed out at her because he didn't know how to deal with what she'd said yesterday, they still hurt. She'd just stood there as he walked past her, fighting to keep her temper and tears in check. When she turned to him, she'd made her face impassive and showed no sign that he'd hurt her. She picked up her horses reigns and continued to slowly eat as she looked at him.

"I'm ready, Mr. Cain." He'd given her a sharp nod, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes from her now. Then, he turned, took his own horses reigns and started to walk.

That was how many hours ago she didn't know. The suns were up and she was tired. And hungry. And sore. And getting crankier by the minute.

"Are we there yet?" She hissed, pausing to rub futilely at a muscle in her thigh. God, what she wouldn't give for a good old-fashioned highway with lots of global warming cars. At least she could sit down.

For some reason, her mind liked this new game. Thinking of the things she missed from the Other Side kept her from noticing the pain in her body too much.

_Cheeseburgers. The drippy kind with pickles and mayonnaise. French fries. Hot fudge sundaes. Pizza. Tacos!_ What she wouldn't give for a taco. Maybe she could figure out to create one here. She wasn't too bad of a cook.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and she decided it might be a good idea to change her thoughts. _Ok, other things. The farm. Movies. CD's. TV._ Good old TV. Game shows and her secret obsession…_Passions._ It might have been a ridiculous soap opera, but it was a much better way to pass the time then walking through the woods with an attitudinal man twenty feet in front of her.

She thought briefly about asking him to stop. Then his last words had her clamping her mouth shut. How could she forget she wasn't talking to him?

Maybe it was because, as he was stalking-yep, still stalking-ahead of her, she got a marvelous look at his backside. His pace must have made him hot, because he'd taken off the duster awhile back. As the suns beat high overhead, it was hard to imagine winter coming. So, while she was mad at him, she at least got to enjoy the view.

They had stopped a couple of times. She hadn't asked him too. She would have rather swallowed hot coals than do that. The time had been short, though. Much like their other trek across the OZ. That trip had seemed less tense, though.

Something caught her eye as she walked. Something that looked like a firefly. Curious, DG paused and waited. There it was again. A definite flash. She let go of the horse's reigns, giving it an absent pat on the neck and walked over to a low bush. The leaves were wide and a strange grayish green color with tiny, orange berries. She moved cautiously, waiting. When she saw another flash of light she stepped forward again. Her eyes widened in amazement and she gasped audibly.

"Oh, how sweet." DG looked at the tiny creature with the effervescent wings with a touch of awe. It was a tiny woman, dressed in a green sheath with milky skin that shone even in the daylight and large, black eyes. She was balanced on a leaf looking up at DG with almost as much curiosity. Without thought, DG reached out a finger to touch, and drew back in a hurry when a sharp pain twitched through the digit. "Ow!'

"What?" Cain came up behind her and glanced over her shoulder. If she hadn't been nursing a pained finger she might have gloated that he broke the silence first. "Oh, a fairy." He shrugged and started back to where he'd left his horse when he realized she'd stopped.

"It bit me!" DG whined, putting the offended finger in her mouth and resisted knocking the fairy off her perch.

"Of course it did. What did you expect?" He turned and looked at her, his eyes hidden under the brim of his hat.

"I don't know. Wishes or getting sprinkled with fairy dust so I can coast through the sky thinking happy thoughts and singing _I Can Fly_!" God, if she could work it out, she'd sue Disney in a heartbeat.

Cain looked at her like she'd grown a second head and DG scowled in response. Wouldn't _anybody_ over here understand her? "Never mind." She huffed, glaring at the little flying bitch fairy. She was starting to think that all the creatures in the OZ were out to do her harm. She let out a frustrated noise and blinked back tears. Dammit, she was done crying. The fairy gave DG a bored look before taking flight and disappearing into the bush.

"If there's fairies, that means we're close to the Dark Forest. They don't venture too far out of the protection of the wood."

"Joy." There would be more of them. Woo hoo. DG walked back to her horse and snatched the reigns with the hand that was bitten finger free. Then she looked up at Cain to wait for him to start moving. He was still standing next to his horse, his head dipped as if he were thinking about something. She cocked her head and waited, knowing he'd let her know if and when he was ready.

"I'm sorry, kid." This was said real low and practically growled. DG blinked and cocked her head, studying him as if he were some rare creature thus before undiscovered. Wyatt Cain apologizing. That _was_ a rare, undiscovered creature.

"For what?" She asked, shrewdly. Of course she knew what he was sorry for. She wanted to _hear_ it. He gave a very frustrated sigh and walked over to her, leading his horse. He stopped close to her, his clear blue eyes boring into hers.

"For what I said this morning. I didn't mean it." His features were tense, waiting for her response. She let the silence stretch for a minute, savoring the sound of his words. Then, when he looked a little sick, she gave him a bright smile.

"It's ok. Maybe you were a little right, even if your delivery sucked."

"You threw me, yesterday." He admitted, dropping his gaze. She didn't answer. After all, that had been her intention. Cain had a hard time dealing when things didn't fit into his little box of perception. Sometimes he needed a kick in the ass.

"So, this dark forest? Why the ominous name?" He looked up at her with her subject change, his clear eyes searching her smiling face. He raised a hand and lightly ran his knuckles over her cheek. If she could have melted, she would have been a puddle at his feet. Then, as quickly as he'd done it, he dropped his hand. The look on his face told her he was surprised by his action. He cleared his throat and took a full step back away from her.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think it just got labeled that for the obvious reasons."

"Like it's a dark forest?"

"Yeah." A spark of humor lit his eyes and she chuckle.

"Well, that's original."

"Don't let it fool you. There are things in the forest that you don't want to meet. But unfortunately, skirting around it would take close to a week and that's riding. It's pretty vast. Cutting through is quickest." Cain said, all amusement stripped from his face. He was so serious; DG felt a stab of fear in her chest.

"Fantastic. Like what?" Morbid curiosity aside, she'd like to have some idea what she going to face.

"Let's just hope fairies are the worst we have to deal with." _Nice avoidance, _she thought. She knew by the look on his face he wouldn't explain further. _Great. _Cain looked up at the sky and she guessed he was judging the time by the placements of the sun. Aside from sun up and sun down, she was pretty screwed when it came to telling the time. What she wouldn't give for a watch. Maybe she should have become a Girl Scout like mom-er, nurture unit? - had suggested. "We should probably stop for the night. I'd really prefer going into the forest at first light. There's a few places we can hole up once we get inside if we have to, but I don't want to spend more than one night inside."

"Ok." She knew she probably looked like a wide-eyed little girl, but he was actually scaring her. Maybe because he looked nervous. Why the hell was he taking her to this place? Was he that anxious to get rid of her? This thought depressed her and she wondered for the first time if she'd done the right thing the day before. It had felt like the right thing. But what if her profession of love had just given him one more reason to leave her?

Wyatt looked back down at her gave her a curious look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said with a shake of her head. "Just nervous," He smiled and reached up again. But instead of touching her he gave a strand of her short hair a tug.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Its just hair, Wyatt. It grows back." She reminded him. She'd actually been surprised by how little she'd felt as she'd hacked it off. It had been a very deliberate decision, and once she'd made it she spent very little time worrying about it. She'd actually let it grow only because she hated going into beauty salons. The smell of hair dye and more particularly perm solution put her off. So, she'd learned how to trim it on her own a long time ago. This was just the first time she'd gone quite so short.

"I know." He gave her one of those looks. The kind that turned her knees to jelly and told her she wasn't imagining things when she thought he might see her as more than just a kid. Usually, he realized he was doing it and snapped down the shutters on his eyes, sufficiently hiding his emotions from her again. This time, he seemed less inclined to do that. "We better set up camp, get something real to eat."

She nodded, not trusting herself to talk as he continued to level her with that stare. A smile tugged at his lips and he stepped away from her, tossing the reigns of his horse to her. "Tie them on a that branch over there and then help me get set up. They can wait a few minutes. It's not like they were ridden today."

Another nod and she moved away, willing the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. He was being nice to her, something he'd always done save for that morning. As if time had slipped backwards to the week before the eclipse, they fell into the routine of setting up camp. Within the hour, a fire was started, her tent was set up and the horses were unpacked and watered.

Twilight was closer than she'd thought; she realized when she paused to take a sip from her canteen. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she guessed it really was that late. How long had it been since breakfast? Hell, it was still dark. He'd thrown more of that nasty hardtack at her about midday and she'd snacked on an apple she pulled from a tree a little later. At this rate, she was going to look like one of those waif models from the other side. Not an attractive thought.

Cain was out in the trees, collecting more firewood and she presumed something for food. At least she hoped so. At this point she was ready to start chomping on her horses reigns she was so hungry.

DG settled down on a blanket in front of the fire. As the suns descended, the temperature started to drop. A shiver rolled over her as a chill penetrated the thin knit uniform she was wearing. She desperately wished she'd grabbed one of the thick jackets she'd seen in the back of the supply truck. She chalked it up to not thinking clearly at the time. The shadows lengethed around her, covering the area in darkness. She was starting to realize as they'd walked, the woods had started to thicken. She suddenly felt claustrophobic.

She hoped Wyatt showed back up soon. The ominous way he'd talked about the Dark Forest came back to her, and she remembered he'd said that they weren't that far away. What if whatever lived in there took a walk? And found a young, tasty princess to munch? She'd seen enough horror movies in her time. She knew what happened to the girl left at the campfire.

She was as good as maniac food.

Her sore bottom throbbed as she struggled to her feet. She vaguely wondered if there was some way to heal herself, because a hurt ass wasn't going to make running from the psycho-mutant-werewolf-zombies any easier. She forgot all about the psycho-mutant-werewolf-zombies however, when the pain that had been a constant for the last couple of days disappeared.

She _really _needed to pay attention during her classes with Tutor more often, she thought. To make sure she wasn't imagining it, she patted a butt cheek, knowing she must look ridiculous and hoping Cain stayed in the trees. Yep, pain was gone.

_Huh. _Now, she had a dilemma. Did she tell Cain? If she did, he'd insist on moving them faster. Kiss those few days resting in the town buh-bye. But, could she really lie to him? Was it lying if she just didn't disagree when he brought it up?

She didn't have time to figure it out as he came back through the trees, and triumphant smile on his face.

DG figured her earlier actions were forgiven when he'd actually killed her something for dinner. And cooked it. Guilt nagged her the rest of the night, until she excused herself early and climbed into the tent. Wyatt just waved a good night and settled in to keep watch. If he noticed that she moved a little easier, he didn't let on. DG fell asleep feeling awful.

**A/n-Anyone that can catch the Labyrinth reference gets a cookie. J **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Cyber cookies to all that got the reference. That will be the only one. I just couldn't resist the fairies, cause I've always thought they were evol! I mean, look at Tinkerbell. Always pulling Wendy's hair. Tsk. Anyway, Azkadelia was very angry that I left her out of the last two chaps. Very angry. Yes, I cave to intimidation. ;) Here she is. Enjoy. Two chaps in two days? I wish they all came this easily.**

**Chapter Nine**

Az was jealous. DG was out having another adventure, possibly full of danger and romance, and here she was, stuck inside a castle. For a frivolous moment, Az imagined that she was a princess trapped in a tower, and only her true love could rescue her from the evil clutches of the Dragon Queen.

The affect was lost by the giggle she let out. The vision of her mother, green and scaly with that same regal air about her was amusing. She wondered, given her train of thought, if she'd been segregated from other people too long. Her exile had been so much more than a month. Fifteen years being suppressed by the witch was no better than this.

Azkadelia sighed and shifted in her seat. It was late, she knew. She just couldn't sleep. She was wondering where DG was. Whether she'd managed to get the Tin Man to admit his feelings, or if he'd thrown her across the nearest horse and was riding hell for leather back to Central City. She was routing for DG. Her sister had been smothered in this place, her natural force of will slowly being leeched from her.

Just as Az's was being now.

She had no idea who she was without the witch, without DG. When they were younger, she'd been DG's caretaker, friend, confident. And DG was hers. Then the witch and all those years of darkness. Almost a month and a half after being liberated, Az didn't know where she fit in, or if she would even be allowed to. Those atrocities done in her name promised a long isolation from the land she'd once been destined to rule.

The worst part was, without DG, she had no one to discuss this with. She hadn't seen her mother but in passing since the Queen had come looking for the youngest princess. She didn't want to admit to the hurt that caused. She was determined to be over her mother's indifference of her. The hurt was there nonetheless.

Ahamo had been busy, she assumed. She'd seen him more than the Queen and he always had a kiss and a smile for her. But he always made her feel as if he was seeing her as the little girl he'd known her as. Not as the woman she was now.

_What about Glitch?_

Glitch. Az sighed again as the image of her mother's former advisor formed in her head. She didn't know what to make of him. When she was a child, he was this larger than life figure. Brilliant, graceful, loyal to a fault. His not so secret devotion to her mother had long been the joke of the realm. He was her right hand man and of course that marked him as a target in the witch's eyes. Az had always been a touch in awe of him. Even jealous. It was easier to be angry with him for the attention mother gave him, than DG. Her young mind didn't realize that he was just as starved when it came to the Queen as she was.

She wondered what her father had thought of Ambrose's feelings for his wife. Perhaps he didn't think anything at all, comfortable in his wife's love for him.

When Glitch had been made her guard-jailor, as she'd thought of him-guilt had warred with annoyance making her easy to snap at him. Their verbal spars had been mostly caused by her inability to reject responsibility for what happened to him. And maybe a little resentment that he was still so loyal to her mother. It hadn't been Az who had given the order to remove half of his brilliant brain, but she hadn't raged against the witch, either. Not that she could have done anything, but even a token effort would have been something.

He'd been afraid of her. She wondered if he wasn't still. Not that he showed it now. Something had changed that day of her fight with her mother. Something for the better. She'd never have thought that she and he would become…friends. It was a cautious friendship, with boundaries still mostly untested. She didn't know what she could say to him or what he would welcome hearing.

Suddenly feeling the need to move, Az got up from the couch and left her room. To her extreme annoyance, her guard fell into step behind her. This one still held the look of distrust in his eyes and she wondered if he wasn't more apt to put a knife in her back as protect her from one.

"Don't follow me. I'm going to the kitchens." She wasn't particularly hungry, but she supposed she had to tell him a destination of some kind. He ignored her, as she expected him too. She still bristled with annoyance. She just wanted to move, to get out of these damn walls and see something other than acres of white marble, or the gardens. Her envy of DG returned with an almost painful acuity.

Unease settled over her as she walked. She glanced around her and saw nothing more interesting than a few potted plants and tapestries. There were portraits of her male ancestors and the replicas of their swords and shields. The Queen ruled the OZ, but their men fought the wars. The witch had destroyed the originals as well as her mother's crown after the coup as a symbolic end to the House of Gale.

Deciding her agitation was caused by the distrustful guard behind her, she squared her shoulders and walked faster. The hem of her sapphire blue gown and robe whipped around her ankles with her movements and she pulled the edges of the garment closer around her.

With each step a sense of foreboding washed over her and it was all she could not to turn and run back to her rooms. She would not be a prisoner in this palace. It was her home, at least for now and she wouldn't allow fear to contaminate that.

She moved swiftly through the castle, through the great hall and to the back where the kitchens were located. Another thrill of fear spread through her as the halls darkened. The sound of her guard's heels on the floor echoed like gunshots to her. She wanted very much to get away from him, foolishly wishing she'd stayed in her rooms. At least she was safe there.

But was she? Was _she_ safe anywhere?

Unbidden, her mind called for Glitch, his image rising in her mind for the second time that hour. She wouldn't feel this way if he were here she was sure.

"I think I'll go back." She announced, turning on her heel and smacking hard into the man following her. Her heart slammed into her chest and she instinctively pushed against him with her hands. He had reached out to steady her when she hit him, but he hadn't let her go. Fear ran it's icy fingers down her spine and she pushed against him again. "I'm fine. Release me." She wondered idly how she sounded so calm when her heart was racing in her throat.

"No hurry, your highness." The way he said that made her feel dirty. The look he ran over her doubled that feeling. "We've got all night."

_We've!? _Suddenly, Azkadelia realized that they were not alone. She heard someone-some _ones? -_ Come up behind her. She didn't hazard a glance back. The man in front of her held her attention, the hate and disgust in his eyes pinning her to the ground. She felt cold, clammy, scared.

"That feeling your feeling," the man said, pulling her closer. She felt his hot breath on her cheek and her skin crawled. "That's called _fear._" He hissed against her ear. Despite herself, she whimpered and started to struggle. Nasty, violent images of what these men could, would do to her danced through her mind. "Now you know how the people of the OZ felt during your reign. Get her feet, Reed."

_REED._ Shock numbed her brain as realization swept over her. The man who'd brought the frozen Jeb Cain to the castle was the man behind her. And now he was going to kill her.

"No names, idiot." The man hissed. He moved closer behind them, so close she could feel his body heat through her thin nightclothes.

"She already knows who I am. Who cares?"

"Can't be too careful." Azkadelia was rooted to the spot, her brain screaming at her to go, to fight. Her body refused to respond. She was too paralyzed to scream. The witch would have blasted them into nothing but she couldn't get herself together enough to make a dust bunny.

_DG? _Her mind called fruitlessly. Then she felt Reed reach under her nightgown to grab her ankle. He caressed the soft skin of her calf with his rough fingers and laughed. Something about that laugh kicked her into action. She was a Princess of the House of Gale. She would not die like this, defiled and abused.

With all her might, she kicked backwards, wrenching her hands free from her guard and raking her nails across his face. Surprise more than her might had them letting her go, but it was enough. With a scream that echoed wildly off the walls, she darted around the man in front of her. An explosion of stars shimmered behind her eyes as he grabbed her braid and wrenched hard.

She lost her footing and landed with a resounding force on the ground, pain radiating in her scalp, knees and hands. She'd heard the distinctive rip of her nightgown as she struggled to get her feet under her. She could feel his hands, their hands grasping for her, the harsh sounds of their voices as they tried to keep her quiet. Most attackers would have run at her scream, assuming the Royal Guard would come running. These hunters weren't willing to leave without their prize.

"AZKADELLIA!" Her head whipped up at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard that level of authority from him in annuals. But there was no mistaking the lethal glint in his dark eyes. His sudden appearance surprised her attackers and she was free from their reaching hands as they settled in to assess this new threat. Without thought, she launched herself at him. Glitch steadied her and pushed her behind him in one, graceful movement, his eyes never leaving the men in front of him.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he swept an arm forward. There was a flash as something metal caught in the light and a sickening _thwack _as the knife met its mark. Her fake guard had a split second to stare down in disbelief at the dagger in his chest before he sank to the floor, motionless.

That left only Reed. And Azkadelia had a feeling that was where the danger really lurked.

"Want t' play, Headcase?" Reed sneered, his own knife emerging. Glitch was dropped into a fighting stance, one hand out the other tucked close to his body holding a second, wicked looking knife. Azkadelia wondered where he'd hidden either when he was only wearing a pair of pants and a hastily thrown on shirt. Even his feet were bare. She was vaguely aware of the scurry around them, knowing that must be the guard. But the fight was set, and Reed was a dead man even if he managed to fell Glitch. He should surrender and take his chances with the Royal Court. But the vicious grin and the killer look in his eyes made her doubt that would happen.

"Only one man is allowed to call me that. And you aren't even worthy to lick his boots." Glitch returned, a grim smile pulling his lips. Reed's grin fell and his muscles flexed as he prepared to take on the former advisor.

The men started to circle each other. Az felt her heart leap into her throat when Reed struck first. Glitch dodged, but not soon enough. A think trail of red emerged on his shirt, making her sick.

"Azkadelia, get out of the way." Her mother. She didn't even turn to acknowledge the woman or express any surprise at the desperate concern in the Queen's voice.

A hiss rolled through the crowd Glitch retaliated, hitting Reed first with a roundhouse kick then followed swiftly by his dagger. Reed managed to block his heart, but not without blood being drawn from his forearm. They parried back and forth, each cutting a piece of their opponent with each strike. Az felt as if each gash in Glitch's flesh were her own, each blow to his body hers. He didn't slow, he didn't hurry. He just kept steadily chipping away at the other man, his fight more graceful than any dance she'd ever seen.

The floor was slick with red. She wondered how much was his as Reed swiped again, his arm movement high and to the side. Too late, Glitch blocked. Her scream echoed again even as none ripped from Glitch. His left arm was now useless and bleeding and she felt the guard around her prepare to move in.

_Let them take him, Glitch, _she willed in her mind. He had no point to prove. Even if he gave up, Reed was done. They were both struggling to stay on their feet, fatigue and blood loss slowing their actions, making them clumsy.

Flurries of movement surprised Az and for the first time she stepped back from the fight. That flurry was Glitch, somehow managing to find strength. A series of kicks, hits and even a head butt-which could have busted his zipper-were rested upon the would-be kidnapper. Reed's knife went skittering and a final, foot to the face had the man dropping to the floor.

It wasn't until two guards had hauled the other man up that Glitch finally fell. Az was at his side in an instant, pushing the others away in her haste to get to him. He was unconscious and bloody. She pressed two, shaking fingers to his throat. Her breath came out in a _whoosh_ when she felt the steady, if weak, beat under her touch.

"Azkadelia, let them take him to the infirmary." Her mother's soft voice penetrated her relief and Az nodded.

"I'm going with him." She rose, just as several men moved in to put the man on a stretcher.

"We will need to talk about what happened, my dear." Az turned surprised eyes on her mother. She couldn't remember the last time her mother had called her anything other than her name. She searched the older woman's eyes and saw something there she didn't think she could put a name too.

"Later." She finally answered. Then, she turned and followed the men up the stairs, her fear for Glitch taking over her thoughts.

* * *

With a start, DG came awake. She blinked, groggily, trying to figure out what had woken her up.

_DG?_

_Az?_

DG held her breath and waited, wondering if her sister were trying to get a hold of her somehow. All she could hear was the strange song of the crickets and the rustling movements of the horses. After a minute, she lay back down, but her sense of unease didn't go away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Wyatt figured at that moment, there had never been a bigger letch than him. The suns were going to start rising any minute and he'd raised the tent flap to wake up DG. And had found himself transfixed by the expanse of pale skin she had showing. Her shirt had ridden up to expose most of her stomach and for some reason she wasn't sleeping in pants. Despite the chill in the air, she'd kicked off the blanket sometime during the night. Her undergarments were similar to yet at the same time no way like the women's unmentionables he was used to seeing.

Instead of long, cotton garments that covered her thighs, she wore only a scrap of black that barely covered anything.

He thought his brain might have frozen. If this was the way they dressed on the other side, he couldn't say he had any complaints. Adora's under things had always been a bit intimidating. To many layers, buttons and ties. He could just imagine how easy it would be to slide that tiny black patch over her milky thighs….

With an effort worthy of a thousand Tin Men, Cain dropped the tent flap and walked away. The cool morning did nothing to dissipate the heat suffusing his body. The cold water he splashed on his face didn't do anything to ease the hardness that had settled in his pants.

It had only been two days and he was already losing the battle, he realized. It had probably already been lost, but her being safely tucked away in Central City had made this turmoil inside of him easy to ignore. With her here, sleeping in next to nothing…a lesser man would have given up all ready.

But that same fear that always gripped him when he thought about another relationship-when he thought about DG-reached up and squeezed his heart. He'd lashed out at her the morning before because of that fear. He realized, as he stared out at the scattering of trees surrounding them, that the fear wasn't quite as intense as usual. He could still hear her the way she'd said she loved him. She'd sounded completely rational delivering news that was anything but.

Why, was his biggest question? Why would a young, fresh, beautiful woman, that could have any man she wanted, want him? He had no home anymore, knew no other way than to fight. Even though he was growing weary of fighting. She could have so much better. Deserved so much better. _Why_ him?

Her status as a princess didn't intimidate him. He'd known her before that and it didn't matter. He knew her mother used it as an excuse, to get him to leave. He'd let her. He had hoped that distance would soothe the ache he felt whenever he looked at DG, the want he'd buried deep. Then she'd shown up in his life once more, like some sort of dream. And he'd known that no amount of distance would suffice. She was in his blood.

Wyatt knew he was far from a prize. He'd spent annuals in a tin suit, plotting revenge for his family's destruction. That had left its own scars on his psyche, scars that had threatened to turn him into a monster. He had fully intended, once he got out of that suit, to find Zero and kill him. And if he died in the process, even better. Then he'd seen her, at first thinking she was a figment of his imagination. A wish conjured up by his half crazed mind. Holding a stick to fight off a throng of Longcoats.

He lost a piece of himself to her that day.

Cain pulled his hat off and scrubbed a hand over his hair. How could he not love her? Everything about her, the way she smiled, her heart, her courage. Even the infuriating way she had to just do whatever came to her mind, without any thought to the consequences. Her fire, spirit. She was incredible. Any one could see that. Any man would be hard pressed not to feel something in her presence.

It wasn't that he felt Adora smiling down on him or any of those other trite things people said about the deceased. He wasn't even sure if he believed in an afterlife. But he'd had a good life with her. He'd loved her as thoroughly as a man could love a woman. He was still working on forgiving himself for not being able to protect her. Aside from that, however, he had no regrets.

Maybe that was why he could love DG. Like Jeb had said, different women, different kinds of love. Neither less intense than the other. That was how Wyatt was. He couldn't feel anything halfway. Just because he didn't show it didn't mean he didn't feel it.

"Wyatt?" Her voice came from behind him, groggy and thick with sleep. The effect did little to help the fever in his body. Desire raced through him, chasing the lingering doubts he felt. With deliberate slowness, he turned to face her. She stood at the entrance to the tent, her short hair a tousle of curls around her head, her eyes wide and incredibly blue in the dim morning light. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, an action that brought his eyes to her mouth. "I have something to tell you."

What that might have been, Wyatt didn't know. In three steps he was in front of her. In one easy motion she was in his arms, her body fitted tight against him. Her gasp of surprise was cut off when his mouth covered hers. She sagged against him, her fingers clutching desperately at his shirt. Her lips parted beneath his and his tongue slid into her mouth to meet hers.

At once, her taste exploded in his mouth. Like sunshine and sin, she spread through his conscious until there was only her. He was lost with the first brush of her tongue against his, the first sound of her pleasure in his ears.

"Dammit, DG." He growled in desperation, pulling away to rest his forehead against hers. Her eyes were unfocused, her mouth tender from his kiss. Her breathing was ragged, her warm body soft in his arms. She looked so wonderfully confused he kissed her again. She eagerly responded, her arms snaking around his neck and her body pressing closer to his…

"Uhm, Wyatt?" Like a splash of cold water, the sound of her voice yanked him back to reality. Suddenly, he realized he was still across the camp from her, staring. "Are you all right?" Was she smirking at him? Cain cleared his throat and shoved his hat back on his head, willing his body to calm.

"I'm fine. What did you want to tell me?" Her face fell at his question and he felt a deep sense of foreboding.

"Well, you see, last night, while I was waiting for you…I uhm, I got nervous, cause it was dark and you know maniacs with axes hide in dark woods, so I got up. And you know, it hurt, because of the fall and I just wondered…in my head…I didn't even say anything out loud, I thought it would be nice if I could heal myself…" she looked up at him through her lashes and said the last as one word. "andIkindadid."

Wyatt stood and stared at her, because he truly didn't know what to say. He figured his brain was still numb from seeing her half naked because, she couldn't have just said she'd healed herself. By thinking about it. Did she?

"You healed yourself?" He said it slowly, making sure he was hearing his own words right.

"Well, yah. Kinda. But I didn't do it on purpose. I just _thought_ about it."

"And you've never done anything like that before?"

"Uhm. Technically? That little cloak thing I did with the troops. I just sort of thought about it first, and it just sort of happened." She was fidgeting and biting on her lip. A hand kept reaching up to her hair, like she wanted to twist a strand as he'd seen her do before when she was nervous. It would drop uselessly when she remembered that hair was gone.

"Ok." He didn't know how to react. For the first time in his life, he had no clue _what_ he was feeling. Wyatt figured that on some level, relief should come into play. After all, her being hurt was bad. It also meant they didn't have to walk through the Dark Forest. That was definitely a good thing. It did, however, make their need to stop in the town on the other of the forest unnecessary. They could just keep on, making camp at night, until they got back to Central City. And that would take a lot less time, now.

"Are you mad?"

"Because you healed yourself?"

"No." She sounded exasperated, like she was talking to a small child. Or just a really dumb adult male. Which was a part he qualified for at the moment. "Because I didn't tell you last night."

"No." He finally moved as his brain seemed to lose the numbness and he walked slowly over to her. He could see the sadness in her eyes as he got closer and he realized that she knew what her lack of injury meant. "Look. Let's get through the forest. Then we'll worry about everything else."

Shock widened her eyes and he had to say he felt a fair share of shock himself.

"O-okay." He smiled at the little girl sound of her voice and the hopeful glow in her eyes. He had stopped much closer than he'd thought. She had to look up at him, her lips parted on a soft, wondrous smile. Wyatt felt his heart speed up and his blood thicken as he looked down at her. Her gaze searched his, the color deepening the longer they stood. This time, there was no doubt it was real when Cain leaned down and took her lips with his.

It was a tender kiss, nothing like the one he'd imagined, but there wasn't anything chaste about it either. There was promise in the gentle brush of his mouth over hers, controlled desire the way they didn't touch save for the kiss. He was letting her know without words that there was time. She sighed when he pulled away, her eyes hazy and soft with awakening passion.

"Let's go, Princess. We've got a long day ahead."

"Ok." She said again, watching him for a long second before moving to break down the tent. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip to capture her taste, savoring it before turning away to load the horses.

* * *

Glitch came awake slowly, painfully. Everything hurt, from what he could tell and his brain was already working fast to piece together why he felt so bad. He was happy to say, that over the last few months, his memory and perception had gotten remarkably better. It was like the part of his brain that was left had finally decided to start compensating for the other half. His 'glitches' didn't happen as often and he could keep track of most conversations without too much effort.

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be remembering something?

He wondered why he was sitting in the dark. Then he heard a sound to his left, his eyes popped open and he realized they had been closed. He let out a little laugh and turned his head. The room spun and his stomach lurched.

"Oh Gods," he groaned. He tried to reach up to still his head but found it difficult with it strapped to the bed.

"They did that to make sure you didn't rip out your stitches during one of your episodes." Azkadelia's voice startled him and he let out a very unmanly yelp. He hoped the cough he forced after covered it as he turned to look at her. Fear flared swiftly, briefly, squelched by the part of his brain that he hadn't quite figured out. He knew, by the look of concern on her face that he must be hurt. And at that point, the events that landed him in this bed came roaring back.

"I hope the other guy looks worse." He groaned as relief washed over him that Az looked none the worse for wear. Maybe a little paler than usual, her hair a little less than perfect and she was still wearing her torn nightgown. But nothing could squash her beauty. A small smile curved her mouth and Glitch was glad to see it. She didn't smile enough.

"He does. I think he's still unconscious. Of course, that could have something to do with Jeb Cain going in to question him." Glitch snickered, grateful there was at least one Cain man in the castle to wreak havoc. "How are you feeling?" Az stepped closer and rested a hand against the raised bed rail. Without thinking, Glitch reached up his unbound hand and lightly laced his fingers with hers. A look of shock spread over her pretty face and he wondered why.

"I've felt better. I'm sure I have, anyway. Are _you _all right?"

"Yeah," her voice was soft, choked with emotion and the remnants of fear. "You arrived just in time." Glitch watched with some fascination at the glitter of tears gathering in her dark lashes. She wouldn't let them fall willingly and once there was too much moisture there to be contained a fat drop merely fell down her face, leaving a shiny trail in its wake.

"Hey, hey. It's ok." He wanted to move, wanted to comfort her, but his bound arm made it impossible. He settled for untangling their fingers and brushing awkwardly at the wetness on her skin. Once upon a time, feeling these things for Azkadelia would have been unheard of. A lot had changed since the eclipse and it wasn't just the possession of the witch.

Az forced a laugh and ran an agitated hand over her face to dry it. Then, she leveled those dark eyes on him and he felt something flip inside of him. Wondering vaguely if he should be alarmed he waited since it seemed she wanted to say something.

When she leaned over and brushed her lips across his cheek he felt like he'd been burned. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. He felt that warmth flow through him and he felt his eyes go wide with surprise.

"You were fantastic." She whispered against his skin, dropping another kiss before pulling back. He felt a blush creep up his skin and he couldn't help sputtering a bit.

"W-well, you know…Rhythm, it's all about the rhythm." He gave a choked laugh and cleared his throat, feeling foolish. She just gave him a soft smile and he felt that funny thing happen in his chest again. "What are you doing here? You should be getting some rest yourself." His voice sounded a pitch higher to his own ears. He flinched and let out a nervous laugh.

He should probably be embarrassed, but that warm, steady look in her eyes was making it hard.

Now, it seemed, it was her turn to blush. He watched as her skin turned a delicate pink and she looked away for the first time.

"Oh, I…uh, wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Really? Thanks." He gave her a wide smile, one that made an un-remembered cut on his cheek throb painfully. "Youch."

"Be careful," she batted his free hand away from the freshly healed cut. "You've still got a lot of injuries. The healers fixed the small ones. But you have a six-inch gash in your left arm, two broken ribs and a couple of bruised ones. That lovely mark on your face. And a broken toe. I think you did that when you kicked him in the face."

"Where is he? I think I want to beat up on him some more." Glitch was growing weary. The feeling had been sneaking up on him while they talked and he was suddenly finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance." She appeased. He smiled and his eyes drifted closed. He felt her gentle touch on his arm again. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

And almost as if he'd needed her permission, he let himself slip into the black.

* * *

A/N-dammit, I didn't want to do the rhythm thing. Oh well. Color me a cliché and I'll write it. Lol. I was nervous about tackling Glitch. Hope I did him some justice. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Well, this place is pleasant." DG looked around nervously. They'd entered the forest about an hour before. It had taken nearly that long for her to talk herself back onto her horse. She was pretty sure that she'd never trust another one of the gangly, four-legged beasts again, but unless she wanted to walk, she had to ride. Color her ecstatic.

Their entrance into the forest had been gradual. But there was no doubt once they were fully inside. The canopy of branches overhead became tighter, choking out even the slightest hint of sunlight. The bark of the trees turned a nasty, slime colored black. Of course, slime could come in a multitude of colors, she knew. But she'd always associated black with slimy, so…there you go. The ground underneath the horse's hooves seemed almost spongy and it muffled their steps to near silence. The path they were on had narrowed until there was barely any room for the horses. She could feel the occasional branch slap on her knee or pull at her hair and she couldn't help thinking it felt like hands reaching out for her.

This place was high on the creep factor. And the almost tomb like silence made it even worse. She'd been in a tomb, she knew about silence. No birds, no tiny animals skittering about-which she thanked, since her horse didn't seem to like tiny animals. There wasn't even a breeze. It was cold, too. Like that same tomb.

"Why are we going through here again?" She asked, her voice nearly a whisper. Even so, she felt like she'd shouted it was so quiet.

"Because going around would take too long."

"So?" Really, was getting her back to the palace so important that they had to traipse through the Forest of Death to get her there? If she died before they even got back to the palace, what have they accomplished?

"Look, you've survived the papay, an evil witch and being thrown off a horse." He reminded her, never looking back from the path.

"You forgot being attacked by small turkey people and bitten by fairies."

"How silly of me." She could practically hear him rolling his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him. "As long as we stay on the path and don't venture where we aren't wanted, we'll be ok."

"Well, you're the Tin Man. Of course, if you get me killed, not sure mother will like that." Even though her mother had done a pretty good job of getting her almost killed herself.

"I'll take my chances. Just think, DG. On the other side of this forest are a hot bath and a hot meal. Even if we don't stay more than a night, you at least get that."

Oh, that wasn't playing fair. A bath sounded almost orgasmic at that point and food...she couldn't help the sigh. Just throw in a hot Wyatt and life would be damn near perfect.

"Fine." She looked around at the thick forest and suppressed a shudder. "How can you see where we're going?" She needed to talk, to chase away the oppressive silence surrounding them. To tell the truth, now that they'd been inside for some time, she could see easily herself. The light wasn't as completely blocked as she'd thought.

"I have good eyes." He sounded mildly annoyed. Guess he wanted her to shut up. Too bad she got chatty when she got nervous.

"You've been in here before?"  
"A time or two." DG rolled her eyes at his short answer.

"So why is it so quiet? Where's the birds and stuff?"

"Dunno." She nearly growled in frustration. "There's a clearing."

She blinked once when the 'clearing' came into view. The trees were spaced a bit wider and there was a…she guessed the word was brook. The trickle of water cutting across the ground certainly wasn't a stream and even 'creek' sounded too grand. But, there was a thin, bright ray of sunlight peaking through a hole in the canopy. DG was surprised to see it.

" How cheery."

"We'll rest for a few minutes. Then carry on." Like he needed to tell her why they'd stopped. She was starting to get testy, she knew. This place made her edgy.

"Yup." DG slid down from the horse and led him over to the water. She looked around the trees, wondering if she would see blinking red eyes like in the Amityville Horror. That had scared the hell out of her when she was little.

It was starting to occur to her, that maybe she'd watched one too many scary movies. Of course, it was easy to get the willies in a place like this.

A rustle in the brush had her heart climbing up her throat and her head whipping around so fast she felt a sharp pain in her neck. "What was that?"

"What?" Cain asked. His gun was in his hand and his hawk-like eyes scanned the area around them.

"I dunno. Something moved. Over there." She pointed to her left. Cain walked over and looked around where she indicated.

"I don't see anything." She didn't know if she should be relieved or not.

DG turned and inched closer to her horse. She looked up and let out a scream that pierced high and long. She landed hard on her butt as her feet tangled themselves up when she tried to turn and run. In horror, she scooted back, her eyes wide as a giant creature came crashing out of the woods at her. At first she thought it was as seer, but there was no way that monster was any relation to her gentle friend.

A shot rang out and the thing roared in indignation, showing long, blackened teeth. Pain seared through her leg as it swiped out at her. She kicked at it as another shot sounded. This bullit found its mark and the beast landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Blast it all to hell!" Cain cursed, coming up behind her and hauling her up with one hand.

"What the fuck is that thing?" She demanded, her voice sounding shrill to her ears. It was huge with long, dark matted fur and watery black eyes. Why were all scary creatures eyes black?

"Sasquatch." He answered, stomping around the clearing. DG just stared at him, her brain seeming to seize up with this bit of news.

"Excuse me?"

"Sasquatch. And if we don't get those horses back, we're in a shitload of trouble. His pack is probably already on their way here."

"There are more of them?" Big foot was real. And he was a slipper? What the fuck? And what happened to the horses?

Panic snapped her brain back into working order and she looked around. The gunshots made the horses bolt and to her surprise, she realized that they were gone. She couldn't even see them, but she could hear their muted hoof beats in the distance.

"We've got to get them back." She said stupidly.

"No kidding. Let's go." He reached for her hand and pulled her behind him. Pain shot up her leg but she ignored it. She didn't even think about healing it. The need to get the horses back was too strong. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest and she pushed herself to keep up with Cain. She imagined she heard more of those things coming behind her. She didn't imagine the loud roar that seemed to explode around them. It had no ending, no beginning. It just reverberated off the trees and seemingly into her very blood. The same blood that froze in her veins as fear gripped her.

Cain pushed her in front of him. She couldn't even see the horses. She wondered if the Big Foot clan was taking them apart right now. That image made her whimper and she pushed herself harder. Her lungs were threatening to burst and her legs were turning to jelly, but she forced herself further. She couldn't die in here. _They_ couldn't die in here. Not by something that she'd thought was a myth her entire life.

She used to mock the people that believed. The ones that sat in woods all night with their cameras and recording devices and showing off their grainy images on _Geraldo_ for fifteen minutes of fame.

Finding out they were real opened up a whole realm of possibilities. And that scared her even more.

"DG," Cain's hand reached out and cuffed her wrist. "Slow down."

"Hell no." She managed, trying to pull away.

"Come on, Princess. They're scary, not fast." He yanked her to a stop, his chest heaving with his own exertion.

"We have to find the horses. We have to find the horses and get the hell out of this place. Fuck that, we need a travel storm. I'm going home to Kansas where Big Foot is a joke and fairies don't bit and shrubs don't have teeth." DG's eyes widened in shock once more as something that looked like a spiny bush stepped out of the woods. _Oh god, What NOW?!_

"What?" Cain sounded a bit alarmed at that. He turned to see where she was staring and he let out a long curse as he raised his gun. Too late, the little walking stick raised a reed to what DG supposed was it's lips. Before Cain could get a shot off, a thin dart appeared in his chest. DG screamed again and reached for him, grabbing the gun before it slipped from his fingers. He leaned heavily on her even as he reached up and grabbed the dart.

"Oh god, oh no, oh god. Cain, don't pass out. I can't get you out of here on my own. WYATT."

With a massive effort, Cain kept his feet and moved with DG as she yanked him backward.

"What is that?" DG sounded as if she was talking to herself, but Cain answered anyway.

"Tree gnome. S'why you didn't hear birds. They eat 'em. Guess they're out of food." The thing wasn't coming after them. He assumed it was because it figured Cain would fall soon enough. DG yanked and hauled and stumbled, but she kept them moving forward. He did his best to help, but the poison was working its way through his system fast. His vision was getting fuzzy and he could feel the haze start to invade his brain. He was cold and hot and numbness was trying to settle into his limbs.

"Come on, Wyatt. You promised me a hot bath and meal. Get your ass moving." As far as motivational speeches went, that one was pretty weak, Cain thought. He stumbled and fell. She hauled him back up for a few more steps.

"DG, go." His tongue felt thick, his words were slurred. "Leave."

"Fuck being noble. I'm not leaving you."

"Gonna die. You can't carry me. Get out."

"NO."

"Dammit, DG." He was stumbling, his feet refusing to move. She was yanking on him, trying to pull him. It wasn't working. He hit his knees hard and he managed to crawl a few more feet. "You love me, leave."

"Don't pull that shit on me. I'm not going." He landed on his elbows. He tried to push himself up but he just couldn't. He was done.

"DG." He felt her wrap her arms around him, felt the hot wetness of her tears as they hit his face. Her face was blurry as he looked up at her. With a final effort, he reached up to touch her cheek. "Love you." He wasn't sure he'd said the words out loud. Then his eyes slipped closed and nothing mattered anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n-**What, you thought the trip into the Dark Forest would be _boring?_ And the Tree Gnomes are my own creation, stolen from my first ever novel. So, I guess I wrote fanfic on myself. That's funny. LOL Little buggers creep me out still.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

DG held Cain close as the gnome started to move towards them. She raised the gun and pointed it at the thing, but her hand was shaking so bad if she did know how to shoot it, the bullet would go wild. Tears burned her eyes and throat. _He can't be dead, he can't be dead._ She repeated this in her head, over and over, forcing herself to believe it.

"Get away, you fucker. You can't have him." She growled, wrapping her arms tighter around his chest. The gnome seemed to regard her at this, its head cocked to the side almost like it was listening. Then, it let out this strange little sound, a cross between a whistle and a scream. Rustling erupted in the trees around her and she watched with wide eyes as more of those things walked out.

_Oh great, they're looking for a twofer._ She wondered if she could cock the gun, shoot it. Even if she could figure it out, she'd just waste the ammunition. And she had no idea where Cain had his extra rounds. Probably on the runaway horse. Of course, she would have to know how to reload the gun as well.

At least they would die together. Somehow, she didn't find much comfort in that thought. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gripped Cain and said goodbye to what could have been.

_Use your magic, you idiot! _Holy shit, how could she have forgotten? That was the problem with growing up without knowing of her ability. She barely remembered to use it in times of stress.

She felt it flowing through her now. Not all prissy like light as Toto called it. This was like fire, hot and searing. It threatened to scar her, to blast everything in its path regardless of the circumstances. Her eyes popped open with a snap and she focused on the first gnome. A grim satisfaction washed over her as it burst into flames. The sound coming from it was awful. High pitched and agonized it died in a rage of fury. Her fury.

The other gnomes paused, twittering amongst themselves as their brother died. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one raise its reed, ready to shoot her. She snarled as it burst into flames.

She waited, watching the remaining gnomes and prepared to send them all to hell in a blaze of fiery glory. There would be no DG/Cain buffet for walking twig men today. The smell of burning wood wafted around her, and she had the vague worry that she might set fire to the woods. Then they'd really have no chance to get out of here. As far as she knew, transportation wasn't a part of her powers.

She eyed the remaining tree gnomes, daring one to even twitch. They were still twittering and clicking, talking she guessed. Then, as quickly as they appeared, they melted back into the forest. Aside from the charred remains of two of them, she would have been hard pressed to know they had been there at all.

DG made sure they were good and gone before she looked down at Cain. "Wyatt?" She was relieved to find his heart thrumming under her hand. He was still unconscious and his breathing was shallow. "Wyatt? Please, I don't know what to do." She'd only felt this scared once in her life and it was when she was stuck in that tomb. She wondered why everything seemed to keep coming back to that.

_Get yourself together, DG. You still have to get out of here._ Not relishing the idea of meeting up with Big Foot again or having those nasty little gnomes coming back, DG shifted Cain off her legs and stood. She looked around, a feeling of desperation washing over her. How the hell was she going to move him? He outweighed her by…a lot. And he was a good deal taller than her. Moving him was going to be impossible.

With a growl of frustration, she grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked. _Think, think, think!_

A sound started to intrude her thoughts and she instinctively dropped to protect Cain and prepared to blast whatever the hell was coming at them now. She only slightly relaxed when she realized it was horses hooves. When the horses came into sight she tensed again at the sight of the riders. Then she saw their horses being led by the riders and she felt relief.

"Hello. Are you ok?" The first rider asked, scanning the area quickly. He was an older man, with thinning gray hair and guarded brown eyes. He sort of reminded her of her robot father. That did little to settle her nerves. The other rider was a much younger man. Probably late teens, she guessed. He was thin and pale with long, limp brown hair.

"I'm fine. My friend not so much. Those are my horses." She waved a hand towards their mounts. She hazarded standing, keeping herself between Cain and these men.

"Is he dead?"

"No. But he needs help. If you'll let me have my horses I'll get to finding him some." She decidedly didn't' like these guys. She tried not to wonder just how much could go wrong in one day, because that would just assure that she would find out.

"Liam. Give her the horses. We come out to release birds into the forest. Keeps the gnomes out of the village." The first man explained as Liam jumped off his horse and led the other two over to DG. She saw some large birdcages tied to the sides of their mounts and nodded. "You're not gonna be able to keep him in the saddle all dead weight like that." He told her. What was it with him and word dead?

"I'll manage." DG was trying to figure out just how to get them on one horse and how she was going to steer said horse. Not a confident rider alone, she couldn't see herself doing to well with an unconscious Wyatt.

"If'n you want, we could help fashion a stretcher you could pull. Then we could help lead you out. He's going to need a healer and a bed. The poison is a beast to live through. Some men don't." He looked pointedly at her and she felt a thrill of fear. "No cure for it but to let it run its course."

DG thought. Did she risk trusting these two? The chance of her actually getting Wyatt to the village on her own were slim, but she didn't know if letting these men help was a good idea. _He could die. Get your ass together and let them help. It's not like you can't crispy cream them if they get stupid._

"All right. I'd appreciate that."

"Liam, get some branches." The first man said. "I'm Paul. This is my son." Paul slid off his horse and started to untie a couple of blankets from his horse. DG reached down and picked up Wyatt's hat and put it on for lack of anything better.

"I'm…Dotty." She flinched at the hated nickname. But she didn't think that telling this man her real name was a good idea. "This is my husband Carl." God, could she have come up with worse names? She hoped Paul didn't look to close at her hand. Without thinking, DG's eyes had fallen to Wyatt's finger, fully expecting to see the thick band of silver. She nearly fell over when she saw his hand was bare.

"…coming through the forest is a bad idea. Especially during rutting season. The Sasquatch are in high spirits. More likely to come out and attack when they think their territory is being threatened." Paul was saying, quickly securing the two blankets to the branches Liam had tied together with rope. She was impressed with how fast the stretcher had come together.

"So, Big Foot is making babies." Wonderful.

Paul shot her a quizzical look. She just smiled. That smile quickly faded when Cain moaned, then started to shake.

"Cai…er Carl?" She dropped to her knees and reached for him. His shaking increased, until she was afraid he'd hurt himself.

"Here, shove this b'tween his teeth. Keep him from biting his tongue off." Paul handed her a thick stick, which DG did as he told her. She nearly lost a finger herself in the process. "Should stop in a minute. Then we'll get started." DG watched in horror as Cain thrashed on the ground, then he seized, his body going completely rigid.

"Oh god," She wanted to sob, could feel it building in her chest but she managed to keep it back. She'd been afraid to touch him while he convulsed. She remembered reading somewhere that that was a bad idea with epileptics. But that didn't make it easy to watch.

"All right, let's get him going. We should be out of the forest in about an hour or two. Village is just beyond the edge."

DG just nodded then helped the two men haul Wyatt onto the makeshift stretcher. After she made sure he was secure she got on her horse, silently scolding him with her eyes.

"Thank you." She said to Paul and Liam as she set off on an easy pace behind them. She wanted nothing more than to ride hell bent for leather out of that insane Wood of Death and Scary things, but Wyatt's unconscious form behind her made her take it slow.

Paul nodded and rode ahead, leaving Liam to take up the rear. DG rode in the middle, hoping that they made it to the town in time.

* * *

Azkadelia stood outside the interrogation rooms housed in the lower floors of the palace. She'd come to watch the questioning of Reed. Glitch stood next to her, his disapproval of her being there all over his face. She'd tried to keep it from him, knowing he'd insist on being there with her. His own injuries were still painful and she didn't need more guilt for causing him discomfort.

Jeb had gone to see him, to question Glitch about the fight once he was feeling strong enough. He must have mentioned that he was questioning Reed again and that Az was going to be there. She'd just settled herself at the window, watching Reed as he waited for Jeb and another Tin Man to come in when Glitch hobbled up.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see what he has to say." This was the third time the Tin Men were questioning him. The first two times had been fruitless efforts. She thought that maybe Jeb felt if he saw her there, her presence might agitate him enough to talk. Az had a feeling that Reed and his companion had only been the tip of an awful big iceberg.

"Az, this isn't good for you. Let Jeb do his job." That was Ambrose talking, she knew. She was starting to think that he knew exactly how to pull that part of himself up when it so suited him. Maybe Glitch wasn't as glitchy as he wanted them all to think.

Then Az reminded herself that he'd never had a deceptive bone in his body.

"I am. I need to see this Glitch. He wanted to kill me. He almost killed _you._ I need to know why." Especially since she was pretty sure she knew why.

After the eclipse, she and DG would sit for hours just talking. It wasn't about anything special. Usually DG would tell her tales of the Other Side. About things called TV and movies and MPV players. She had a hard time imagining such things, almost as much as DG had a hard time imagining a world _without_ these things. Az quickly found out that DG's favorite TV shows were 'cop dramas'. Stories about policemen. She would tell Az at length the plots she could remember, what the 'perp' had done and how the good guys had caught, or not caught them.

She remembered DG explaining the way the interrogation rooms looked. All gray walls and uncomfortable chairs. That much was the same in the OZ. Apparently discomfort promoted confession. But, the one thing that was different, there was no two-way glass. She could see Reed and he could see her as well. There was a small intercom to her left so she could hear inside the room. With a press of a button, she could talk to him as well. But talking to him wasn't why she was here.

For several minutes, all three were silent. Az watched Reed watch the table he was sitting behind and Glitch watched her. She could feel his concern and while it made her heart twitter just a bit, she wouldn't turn to look at him. She was almost willing Reed to look up, so she could look in his eyes and see the hatred she knew was there. What had she done to this man to make him seek his revenge? She had no doubt that revenge was the motivator. Her head was a hot commodity, one that made good men do foolish things.

"Getting' your fill lookin' at me, Princess?" Reed sneered. Slowly, he raised his head. Any trace of good looks was erased from his face by the yellowing bruises blooming like obscene flowers on his face. His lip was split and stitched, as was his eyebrow. He was bound to his chair by one arm; his other was wrapped in a cast. He was still wearing the soft white pants and shirt of the medical wing, as was Glitch. "Why don't you come in here, then. And we'll have a real go."

Az felt a chill race over her but she couldn't look away. He leered nastily at her, his eyes a deep pull of venom meant solely for her. She felt Glitch tense beside her but she ignored him.

"You want to know why, do you then? Don't need to talk to tell me that. I can see it in those eyes o' yours. Such a pretty face. Such a nasty bitch, you are Princess. They tell us you were…possessed." Reed snorted, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Sounds like a pile of horse dung t'me. Evil is what you are. Evil to the tips of those pretty little toes o' yours. You killed me wife. M' brother. You sent them down to them mines and didn't raise a bloody finger when them same mines collapsed. Killed a right lot of folks down there Azkadelia. Just as sure as if you sucked they souls out y'self."

"Az don't listen. Go back to your rooms and wait for me." She felt Glitch's hand circle her arm but she shrugged it off. She stared back at Reed with wide-eyed fascination, the idea that she was staring into the face of her sins making her press closer to the glass.

Reed laughed, a low sinister sound that made her tremble. "Look at ya. Sick little bitch. Need to know just why I want to kill ya. Getting your answers yet, Princess? How's it feel knowing you're not safe? You chop my head off another will be here to replace me. Four more will be here to replace me. You can't outrun your sins, Sorceress. They'll always find you."

Az stepped away from the glass, her hand reaching up to slap the speaker off. Reed laughed and she didn't need to hear the sound to feel fear.

"Az," Glitch reached for her again but before he could touch her she turned on her heel and practically ran to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Queen hesitated outside of Azkadelia's door. Glitch had just told her of what had happened in the interrogation rooms and it was all she could do to get here. Her poor darling. Hearing those awful things. Paying penance for atrocities that weren't her fault. The Queen would never forgive herself for allowing this to come to pass. For allowing her daughters to have their lives ripped apart because she had been too blind, too scared to help them.

Steeling herself, she knocked on the door, waiting a beat before opening it.

"Hello, mother." Az said, not turning around to face her. She just sat, her hands braced on the edge of the settee, her back rigid. Her voice was lifeless and dull; much like it had been after the witch had fled her body.

The Queen just stood, looking at her for the longest time. She finally took in how pale she was, how the life seemed to be dimmed from this woman that was her daughter. Despite her perfect make up, she could see the dark circles under Azkadelia's eyes.

Her girl was miserable. Both of her girls were. And she was the cause.

"You accused me of preferring DG to you." This was not how she'd intended to start, but it seemed her heart had something to say, so she let it. "That, my darling, is not the case. You had always been a joy to me. Sweet, quiet. Never got into any trouble. A sheer delight. Then DG came along. She was wild and headstrong, more apt to disobey than you were. She was demanding and beautiful and I adored her. I adored both of my daughters. DG required more attention when she was young than you did. It's not an excuse, it's an explanation."

The Queen moved further into the room, stopping just short of the settee Az occupied. Ever so subtly, Az moved over, making room for her mother, though she still hadn't looked at her. Her mother sat down, her heart heavy as she stared at her oldest.

"You were right, when you said I didn't help you. I could have saved so much pain, loss if I hadn't been too afraid to admit what had happened to you. I had been so sure that the witch was gone. It never occurred to me that the key to her regaining power lived with my children."

Az inclined her head, ever so slightly to peer at her mother through her lashes. Taking it as a good sign, the Queen hazarded to reach up and brush a stray hair from her face.

"By the time the witch murdered DG, it was too late. I had a choice, save her or destroy the witch. I chose to save DG. But not for the reasons you think." She paused, pushing away the tears that burned her throat. There would be time to cry later. "I made my choice selfishly. Even though the witch possessed you, you were alive. I gave DG my magic so that both my daughters would live and all my hope that she would be able to return and do what I could not. I was weak. I didn't do my duty as your mother and you have every right to hate me, my darling. Me. Not yourself. Those things that were done by the witch were my fault, because I was a coward."

Az turned toward her fully, her eyes wide with surprise and awash with tears. "I don't…" She stopped, at a complete loss for words. "Mother?" The Queen opened her arms, an invitation that could cost her. Az didn't hesitate. Tears flowed from both women as they clung to each other. The past melted away with each hiccupping sob and the Queen hung onto Az almost desperately.

"I love you, my darling. I'm so sorry." She whispered, stroking Az's hair away from her face as the younger woman calmed.

"I love you, mother." Joy fluttered in the Queen's heart. Az took a deep breath and pulled away to look her mother in the eye. "I can't stay here." She said simply. Her mother smiled, a sad, understanding smile and continued to stroke Az's hair.

"I know. It's ironic. I just get both of my daughters back, and already, I have to let them go."

"Oh mother." Fresh tears started to fall and the women clung to each other again. They both knew, now, that their time together was short.

It took longer than an hour to pick their way out of the forest. By the time they'd finally broke from the thicket of trees, dusk was settling securely over the land. Several times, DG had looked over her shoulder to check on Cain. As far as she could tell, he hadn't seized again, but he hadn't woken up yet either.

"There's an Inn about the center of town. If'n you want, you can ride there and get settled. I'll go fetch the healer. Liam here can help you get Carl set up."

"All right. Thank you." DG managed as they crested a hill. The town came into view and DG couldn't help but be charmed. Tiny houses with thatched roofs and smoking chimneys dotted the countryside. As they moved further in, she saw children darting home for dinner and people finishing off their chores for the day. When they rode into town, curious faces turned to look and several people waved or called out to Paul and Liam.

They regarded her openly but not with any hostility that she could fathom. She nodded to those that didn't look away, not really wanting to make eye contact with anyone, lest they recognize her. She was sure there were still some wanted posters floating around.

With a sigh of relief, she reined to a halt behind Liam in front of a squat, two story building. If Paul hadn't told her it was an Inn, there was no way she would have been able to pick it out. There was no sign hung to indicate there were any rooms for rent, but she swung off her horse anyway.

"I'll bring him." DG eyed him doubtfully. "I can." He answered, his chin jutting out defiantly.

"Just give me a minute. Then I'll come help. He's heavier than he looks." Liam didn't nod but he didn't make a move towards Wyatt either. Not really satisfied, but with little other choice, DG reached into her saddle bag and pulled out her money pouch then started towards the door. She cast one more look over her shoulder at the young man before going inside.

"Can I help you?" A young girl of about fifteen asked. She had honey blonde hair that was pulled back from a plain, unmade-up face. She had a dusting of freckles across her nose and her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. A pair of dark brown eyes stared back at DG with mild curiosity.

"Yeah. My husband and me need a room. He was hit by a tree gnome dart."

"Oh," the young woman said, her face going from bland to concerned in a blink of an eye. "I'll get you set up right away. Just sign here. It's one gold piece per night. I can have some food sent up for you and a bath for one platinum extra."

"Done." DG signed her name with a flourish, mainly to cover up the fact that she'd started to write her real name and not Dotty. Then she fished out the appropriate amount and smiled at the girl.

"My names Bessie. I'll show you your room."

"I need to go out and get my husband."

"My father can help. Daddy?" She called, turning to look through the door directly behind her.

"Yes, Bessie girl." A man walked out, tall, balding and lean. His skin was dark, like he spent a lot of time in the sun and his eyes were a deep chocolate like his daughter's.

"Her husband's been tagged by a gnome dart."

"He's still livin'?" The man asked surprised. This irritated the hell out of DG.

"Yeah. He's still livin'?" She said, sounding testy to herself. She could practically hear her mother-the robot one-chiding her for being rude. "He's a big guy, I could use some help." She continued in a softer tone.

"Right away." The man moved around the counter and out the door before DG had much of a chance to follow.

"I'll take you to your room. Don't worry," Bessie said, as if she could read DG's mind. "My father will take good care of him." Despite the girls reassuring tone, DG walked over to the door and saw Liam and the Innkeeper hefting Cain's weight in the stretcher.

"Lead the way." She said, once she was sure they were indeed coming inside. She didn't know why she was so edgy. Maybe it was just the events of the day making her see badness at every turn. Forcing thoughts of real food, a bath and a thank god a real bed to the forefront of her mind, she followed Bessie up a narrow flight of stairs. The Inn was clean, but sparse, with no real decoration to speak of, DG noticed. The furniture was rustic, made of thick branches and dark fabric. There were no flowers to make the place feel homey, no charming little touches of the region scattered about to entice the patrons to stay longer.

All in all, the place seemed a bit on the depressing side.

"Here you are.' Bessie opened a door and allowed DG to enter first. Just like the rest of the Inn, this room wasn't anymore cheerful. There was a bed, a wash table with a pitcher and bowl to the left and simple chest of drawers and a chair to the right. A window with a plain, white curtain let a fair amount of light in, but it did little to make the room seem cozy. "I'll have daddy bring up the washtub."

Just as she said this, Liam and her father, who both seemed winded, carried Wyatt into the room. They had abandoned the stretcher at some point, probably to get him up the stairs easier. She grimaced when they kind of dumped his unconscious form on the bed, mussing the crisp sheets. It was then, that she realized there was only one bed.

_What do you expect, _Dotty, _Carl there's your husband according to these people._ When Cain started to twitch, all thoughts of propriety went skittering out of her head. She moved forward, pushing the other men out of the way to get to Cain.

"Thank you. There should be a healer hear soon. I appreciate the help." Affectively dismissing them in her mind, DG took to trying to get Cain out of his duster. She didn't hear them leave, but a glance around the room told her they were gone. "Wyatt?" She called gently, brushing a hand over his sweaty brow. Despite the sweat, he was icy to the touch. He was pale, his lips almost white. He didn't stir when she said his name, but his head turned slightly towards her touch. She couldn't help but smile at that.

It took a lot to get him out of the duster. He was heavy and without even the slightest bit of help, it was exhausting. There was a knock on the door just as she threw it over the bedpost.

"Yes?" She called, taking the hat off her head and propping in on the chair. Paul and another man, whom DG assumed was the healer, came in. The new addition was short, stout and reminded her of a dwarf Santa Clause with a long white beard and round belly. Upon seeing Cain's prone form, the little man burst into a flurry of action.

Without so much as a 'hello' in DG's direction, he breezed by her to check Cain's vitals. She figured she could have done that just after watching the first season of _Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, _for as important as he tried to look doing it. He had a grave look on his face, which made her a little nervous but she pushed the feeling away. Anything other than a full recovery for Wyatt was unacceptable to her.

She gasped when he opened Wyatt's shirt. She couldn't help herself. The place the dart had entered looked angry and swollen and spiraling out from the wound were deep red lines, like the infection had crawled into his veins. It looked dangerously close to his heart.

"Poison's working through. Got him here just in time. I can keep it from reaching his heart, but that's no guarantee. The night'll be bad. Just so's you know." He peered back at her, his face grim. She wondered if there was someone she could report his crappy bedside manner to.

"He's strong." She said defiantly. The man just made a tutting noise and turned back to his patient. From the depths of his bag, which DG just noticed, he pulled out a syringe and a small vial. She didn't say anything, having seen this a million times on every doctor show she'd ever seen-damn, had she watched too much TV as well as horror movies? It was when he raised it over Cain like a dagger that she felt a little apprehension.

"What the hell…" she didn't get it fully out. Without warning, he jabbed the needle into Cain's chest and pushed the plunger. The affect was immediate. Cain nearly came off the bed, his cry hoarse and pain filled. DG moved forward, ready to tear the little evil Santa to shreds, her magic eager to help. "Get away."

"Ma'am, stay back. It looks worse'n than it is." Paul gripped her arm with surprising strength. The look she leveled on him made him flinch but he didn't let her go. "There ain't no cure, but the doc there figured out a way to keep it from progressing through the blood stream."

He told her this like she cared. Wyatt was in pain, more so now it seemed. And that's all that mattered.

The healer looked completely unconcerned with her reaction as he finished packing up his things. He picked up his bag and a packet of something and turned to her.

"Try to get him to drink this every four hours. It'll help the pain and the fever. He'll have chills and a few more spasms but the worst of that should end now. If the red moves any closer to his heart, there ain't nothing more we can do. You should cleanse him with tepid water to help with the fever and try to get a little broth into him. He should be waking up soon, but that don't mean it's over. It'll be worse, cause he'll be aware."

_Jesus Christ these people are bright rays of sunshine, aren't they?_ DG thought with a stab of fear.

"Thank you." She said automatically, not really feeling at all thankful. He looked at her expectantly and it took her a minute to realize he was looking for payment. Torn between being appalled and wanting to give him her insurance card to see what he thought of that, she reached for her money once more. She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally left. "Cancel the bath. I'll just take the food, some broth for my husband and a bowl of hot water. Is there somewhere I can get that pitcher filled?"

"I'll do it for you, ma'am." Bessie offered, and then went to get the pitcher from the stand next to the bed. "And if you want, in the morning, you can have that bath."

DG nodded but didn't really care. She moved to the bed and waited as the room emptied again, the door closing quietly to leave them alone.

"You know, Wyatt," she said as she pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. He mumbled something under his breath and his chest rose in an uneasy pattern that made her stomach dip painfully. "This wasn't exactly how I pictured getting to see you naked for the first time."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

DG had tried really, really, really hard not to look. Really. And it had been her full intention not to strip Wyatt past his underwear, which was a splendid idea.

If he'd worn any that is.

_Huzzah_, had been her only thought. And she wasn't even sure that was real word much less a thought. But it suited the situation. She'd even _touched it _when she undid the button of his pants. God bless it, she wasn't made of stone. Every inch of skin she'd exposed was like a forbidden pleasure to her, and despite her best intentions, she'd looked God dammit! She felt like a disgusting, wretched voyeur. But she looked.

She was going to burn in hell for a long, long time. At least it would be worth it.

All that skin, all that ruggedness. His body was solid muscle, with no sign of the 'middle age paunch' so many men had at his age. A fine dusting of hair the same color as on his head covered his chest and led to V over his abdomen. 'Happy Trail' popped into her head as she let her eyes follow its path to...

Yeah, Hell was prettying up a room for her right that second.

She didn't know whether to curse or thank the person that knocked on the door. Struggling to get herself under control-after all, he was supposed to be her husband-she managed to throw a blanket over him and answer the door. Bessie breezed in with a bowl of steaming water, a pile of pure white cloths and the pitcher. How she balanced all this was a mystery to DG.

DG barely had time to smile her thanks before the younger woman walked out then back in again with a tray of food. The smell hit DG's nose and she realized with a loud growl of her stomach that she was starving.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"You're welcome. If you need anything during the night, just let me know. Oh, there is a bathroom at the end of the hall. We don't have running water in here but there is a pump if you need more. Or if you just want to clean up yourself." _Or other things, _she left unsaid. Then, she was gone and DG was alone with Wyatt again.

"Great, as if undressing you wasn't bad enough, now I get to bathe you. What God did I piss off?" She said to the still unconscious Wyatt. She had to remember to stop talking out loud like that. Sooner or later he was going to wake up if the Doctor was right. At least he hadn't started to seize again.

"Well, Carl. Let's get this over with. Then we'll see about getting some medicine into you." Telling herself to be as professional as possible, she grabbed one of the fluffy white cloths, poured some of the cold water into the bowl of hot to cool it down a bit then took it over to the bed. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his body making him glow oddly in the candlelight. She hoped that meant his fever was breaking. She dipped the cloth then squeezed it out before turning to the business at hand.

This just wasn't fair, she decided. She wiped his face and neck, trying hard to disassociate herself from the situation. It would be much more satisfying to ogle him while he was awake, she reminded herself. Forcing herself to let any inappropriate thoughts go-at least most of them-she bathed the rest of his torso. She then tossed the cloth back into the bowl and wrestled another blanket out from under him and covered him up a little better.

DG was thankful to see that the red streaks hadn't moved any further. In fact, they seemed to be fading just slightly.

She had just gotten up to mix his medicine according to the scrawled instructions on the front of the packet when he started to fidget. DG dropped the packet when he cried out her name, his voice hoarse and panic filled.

"Wyatt, sh. I'm here." She whispered, sitting next to him again and placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"DG," he gasped, his eyes finally opening halfway.

"Hey there, Tin Man. You've been worrying me." He was confused, disoriented and in quite a bit of pain if the look in his eyes was any indication. He clutched at her, his hand circling her wrist hard enough to make her flinch. "Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. I'm right here." She soothed, rubbing his fingers to get them to loosen.

"Where are we?" She settled in to answer his questions, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave his side until she did.

"In town. I got a room at the Inn."

"How long have I been out?"

"All day."

"How did we get away?"

"Well, I got pissed and set a couple of the walking bushes on fire. They left us alone after that. Then some bird wranglers came up leading our runaway horses and they helped me get you out of there." She knew he was listening, processing her words despite his pain. She could tell he wasn't too happy about being in a place he hadn't secured first. Too bad.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Not a mark on me. You look like hell." His lips quirked at that and he fully released her wrist. "I need you to take some medicine. That poison is a bitch and the doc said you're still in for a rough night. Maybe you could swallow a little broth after that."

He gave her a strange look through half opened eyes. Then he nodded, his jaw set so hard she thought it might crack under the pressure.

"Hard to breath."

"Just take it slow. And don't panic. Hyperventilating in your condition can't be good. Of course, if you're just trying to get me to perform mouth to mouth, there's much better ways to do that." She said, grinning. She looked at him to catch the ghost of a smile on his lips. His color was starting to return to normal. His lips weren't white anymore and the red on his chest didn't stand out quite as much.

"What is that stuff?" DG had finished mixing the medicine in a glass off the tray of food with some water and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I have no idea. Drink up." She said with a bright grin.

"You're just going to let them poison me?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"Honey, you're already poisoned. Figure this can't do much more to you."

"Could kill me."

"You're too ornery to die." She reminded him. He snorted and rolled his eyes. His talking was starting to take its toll on him, she could tell. "Does it hurt much?"

He looked at her and she thought he might try to deny it. But he nodded.

"Like my chest is on fire. And I can't really move." To demonstrate this, he tried to pick up a hand. It hovered over his chest just a fraction, shaking badly, before he dropped it with a thud.

"According to Mr. Crappy Bedside Manner, if you make it through the night, you'll be fine."

"Oh, ok." Cain didn't seem to know how to answer that.

"Here, drink this. It's supposed to help with the pain and fever." She helped him lean up and held the glass to his lips. He grimaced after the first swallow, but he didn't stop until the glass was drained.

"That's disgusting."

"Of course it is. What did you expect? They're isn't exactly a pharmacy around that I could run to and have them add wild cherry flavoring or something."

"What?" He was looking at her like she was nuts.

"Never mind. More Other Side humor." DG huffed in exasperation. Her sarcasm was so useless in the OZ. Wyatt just nodded, too tired to follow her humor. She saw he was getting ready to drift off again. "Oh, by the way. They think we're married and that you're name is Carl and mine is Dotty."

"Carl?" She just shrugged at the derision in his voice.

"I was on the spot. Now, go to sleep. I have to wake you up again in four hours. And please try not to have too much trouble tonight. It might ruin my beauty sleep." She teased.

"Sure thing, Dotty."

_Oh he was going to have too much fun with that, _she thought with a groan

His eyes drifted closed again as the medicine started to work. She started to get up, to maybe eat something or just try to clean up some. Then, she flushed hot when he asked her one more question.

"Oh Dotty. Am I naked?"

* * *

When Glitch walked into Az's room he almost thought he'd walked into the wrong one. The normally spotless room looked like a twister had touched down in the middle of it. In fact, it looked a lot like DG's did when they found out she'd ran away.

This thought set off warning bells in his brain. Now if he could just figure out why.

"What're you doing?" Glitch asked the Princess when he finally found her. She was standing in front of her closet, choosing and disregarding clothes as quick as her fingers touched them.

"What does it look like?" He didn't miss the sarcasm. It just confused him. She glanced over at him and sighed. "I'm sorry." She said much more gently.

"Don't be sorry. Tell me what's going on?" He felt a little panicky as she reached into the depths of her closet looking for something. Warning bells were going off in head like crazy now.

"I have to leave." Az said quickly, like she might lose her nerve if she didn't say it as fast as possible. She didn't look at him when she emerged from the closet, a pile of blouses in her arms. She threw them on the bed and started to sort, a disgusted noise coming from her when she tossed most of them aside. "None of these will do. Maybe I should to steal some of DG's clothes."

"What do you mean, 'have to leave'? Is the Queen sending you away? That won't do. Won't do at all. I'll go talk to her." He was agitated, worried. Something was going on here that he didn't want to happen. He knew that to the very core of his being. The problem was, he hadn't fully sorted out what yet. His feelings were in an uproar and warring with his half brain for dominance. He couldn't think, needed to calm down to be able too. But the sight of her going through her clothes as making it difficult.

"Glitch, she's not sending me away. I'm choosing to leave."

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?" Glitch clutched nervously at his lapels, wanting Az to look at him but afraid of what he'd see when she did.

"I can't stay here. You heard what he said." She said quietly, finally turning to look at him. There was sadness in her eyes, regret. He shook his head to deny it, to deny her words.

"So? We can protect you. _I_ can protect you. I'd never let anything happen to you." He took a step towards her, his hands still tugging at his clothes, his hair, anything he could reach. Az reached for him, grabbing his hands and holding them to still their movement. She smiled at him then, all her sadness reflected in her face.

"I know that, Glitch. But, you're only one man. And look what happened? You almost died because of me. Again. I can't take that kind of guilt."

"Why do you feel guilt? I chose to fight him. He was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen."

"I know."

"You can't leave. You just can't." He was starting to go into a full-blown panic now. He knew he wasn't expressing himself well. The thought of her going, of not being in the castle, with him, was making a funny pain shoot through his heart. Only it wasn't funny. In fact, it hurt a hell of a lot.

"Glitch. It'll be all right. It's for the best." She told him, trying to sound as calm as possible. He didn't think she was trying to convince him as much as herself. Or maybe both of them.

"No, it's not."

"Why are you so opposed to this? You of all people should be happy to see me go." Az finally gave up on soothing him and let her frustration out. Tears shone bright in her dark eyes and it hurt that he put them there. He didn't know how to say what he couldn't put a name too. He hadn't felt this…thing inside of him in a long time. Not since before the brain split and then he'd known whom he felt it for was wrong.

This wasn't. And while he couldn't put a name to it, he knew it was real. She just needed to know.

He reached for her, only slightly surprised that she didn't resist. He was even more surprised-at himself this time-when his mouth closed over hers. Then he wasn't surprised anymore when his brain shut down and feeling took over.

Her lips were cool on his, like she'd taken a long sip from a cold drink. Her mouth moved beneath his with ease, her hands clung to his lapels to steady herself. A tiny moan escaped her throat to be swallowed by him when they seemed to part their lips at the same time.

Everything melted away when his tongue swept against hers. She angled her head to deepen the kiss, her hand sliding from his lapels to his neck. He pressed her against him, her lush form a perfect fit. Her scent swirled around him, something hot and spicy and completely her.

The need for air broke them apart, and he rested his forehead against hers as they both gulped in great gasps of it.

"I still have to leave." She said after a few seconds. Neither made a move away from each other.

"Not without me." He replied simply. She looked up at him then, her eyes full of fear, desperation and a hint of something deeper. Something they were both still a little afraid to put a name to.

He just looked back, letting her find whatever she was looking for. After a few minutes, she nodded, and let him draw her fully into his embrace.

* * *

So, I wanted to say thank you to the people that commented on my little rant on the last chap of A Delicate Situation. Thanks so much for the words of understanding. :-) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

That little bit of teasing would be the last lucid moment Cain had the rest of the night. Almost as if on cue, the poison seized him. DG had been eating, or cramming, as she was so hungry, when he cried out. She jumped, barely managing not to knock the tray onto the floor. He was tossing, twisting, his fingers clutching the blanket until his knuckles were white. His eyes were open again, staring at her with desperation.

"Oh God. Wyatt?" She was on the bed in an instant, clutching his hand. His breathing was shallow and panting.

"Hurts." He gasped, jerking away from her to curl into the fetal position. All she could do was stare at him with wide eyes. Anguish squeezed her heart that she didn't know what to do. It was too soon to give him more medicine. He'd only been asleep a few minutes.

"Wyatt?" He growled and rolled towards her again, his hands reaching out to grasp. She went to him, ignoring the pain he'd inadvertently caused. He held onto her like a vice, his body trembling uncontrollably. She rubbed a hand over his back, a futile effort to comfort him she knew. She just didn't know what else to do. He was sweating again; his skin was slick with it. His breathing was coming out in short pants and if she wasn't careful, she'd think he was crying.

Then, almost as soon as it had started, he fell into unconsciousness again. His entire body went slack around her. She slid a hand from his back to his chest and let out a sigh of relief when she felt his heart thumping strong, if a little fast, under her hand.

She hung onto him for a few minutes, fighting herself as tears poured unbidden from her eyes. This was her fault. If she'd just stayed in the castle, he wouldn't be going through this right now. As usual, her half-baked notions had gotten someone she loved into trouble.

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt." She whispered, pressing a kiss against his sweaty brow. "You have to get better, because I don't think I can make it in this world without you. God, that sounds so stupid. But I think it's true."

It took her a few minutes to calm down. The guilt didn't go anywhere, but she had at least stopped crying. It took her a little longer to extricate herself from his arms. When she finally got up, she straightened him back out and went to work again. She cleansed him again, wiping the sweat away with unsteady hands. He flinched visibly when she washed the wound where the dart went in. Again, the red was fading, but it still looked awfully angry to her. When it was time she managed to wake him up long enough to choke down some more medicine.

His broth had long gone cold and slightly congealed. She'd have to ask Bessie for more in the morning. She didn't really expect him to drink any at this rate.

And such was how her night went. By the time the first sun started to rise the next morning, she was exhausted. He'd fallen into a fitful, but otherwise uneventful sleep. She curled up next to him, not really caring what he'd think if he woke up and was aware. Nothing would tear her away from his side at this point.

DG didn't know how much time had past when she started to wake up. But overall crappy feeling she had let her know it wasn't long. Her eyes fluttered open at the feel of a gentle touch against her cheek. She saw Cain looking at her with tired, pain faded blue eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." He answered, his voice rough. They were both lying on their sides, turned toward each other. DG had a hand tucked under her cheek and the other just resting on the pillow beside her. Wyatt let his hand fall and it landed on top of hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over me a couple hundred times. That was stupid." Of course, he wouldn't wait to scold her, would he?

"Don't start. You know damn well I wouldn't leave you there. Any more than you would me." She was too tired to deal with that bullshit. He was just going to have to deal with the fact that she saved his life. Despite the fact it was her fault it was in danger to begin with.

"DG."

"No. I mean it. And dammit, you're still weak. Just shut up about it already. You can take the last of the medicine. I think you're out of the woods, though." DG started to slide off the bed, annoyed at him. His hand tightened on hers, stilling her movements. He waited until she looked at him before speaking.

"I'm sorry. It's habit for me to protect. I'm not used to someone protecting me."

"I always will." She whispered, feeling her skin heat. She averted her eyes and tried to move off the bed again. Again he wouldn't let her.

"Stay here. I don't need that shit right now." He tried not to grimace but didn't quite make it. She smiled.

"Now, Wyatt, I would be derelict in my nursing duties if I didn't see to it you took every drop of that delicious elixir."

"My ass." She blinked in surprise. Two cuss words in less than two minutes. He must not be feeling like himself.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." DG dropped her gaze away from his and stared at his chest. She couldn't look at him, knowing he wouldn't blame her, but not being able to shake the feeling away.

"DG, look at me." Cain said gently.

"No."

"DG." He said with a bit more command in his voice. Feeling petulant, she tucked her chin closer to her chest. Why couldn't he just let guilt herself in peace? "Come on, DG. Humor and old man."

"You're not old," she answered automatically, finally looking up at him. She hadn't noticed him moving closer and she found that they were very close indeed. In fact, if she just tilted her head a little bit, they would be kissing.

The feeing that thought brought on made her feel even guiltier. Here he was, recovering from a nasty poison and she was thinking thoughts she shouldn't have been thinking. At least not right now.

He was smiling at her, almost as if he could read her mind. She just scowled in response.

"You have a serious problem with blaming yourself. I shouldn't have gone through the forest. I knew the dangers and I did it anyway." Now he looked guilty.

"Aren't we a pair?" she said with a snort. "Let's just call it a draw on blame and move on to the next step of this unexpected adventure?"

"Which is what, exactly?" He still looked tired, and god knew she was, but now that he was awake and talking coherently, sleep was the last thing from her mind.

"You said something…back in the forest," she couldn't believe she was asking him this. When she'd heard it, she'd figured it was figment of her imagination and had pushed it from her mind. Now that his crisis seemed to be over, it had returned. Had he said it? Did he mean it? She was tired of not knowing and she was going to find out. And there was no time like right now.

"Yeah?" He prompted, reaching up to tilt her chin up when she tried to look away.

"Right before you passed out, you said…" DG paused, fighting the nerves that were threatening to close her throat. "You said 'love you.'"

"Yeah." He said again. She nearly growled in frustration. He was going to make her spell it out.

"Did you mean it?" She leveled him with her eyes, daring him to laugh at her or anything else that would make her want to find his gun and shoot him. He didn't.

"I never say anything I don't mean, DG." His words were barely a whisper, but to her they could have been shouted from the rooftop. So many emotions rolled through her then, relief, disbelief and joy.

She let out a little squeal and launched at him, rolling them both over until he was on his back. He let out an 'oomph' and a chuckle and grasped her hips with his hands to steady her.

"What took you so long?" she asked in between the kisses she was peppering along his jaw line.

"I have no idea." He managed. He finally grabbed her face between his hands and made her look at him. She met his eyes and felt her heart stutter at the desire she saw there. Despite the pain, despite the fatigue, his want for her was turning his eyes the most amazing shade of blue. The air between them practically sizzled and she held her breath. "I love you."

DG felt her heart expand to near bursting at the way he said those words. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant them, and for the first time since she'd stepped into that twister, she knew she was home.

Slowly, their eyes still open and watching, he pulled her closer. The first brush of his lips across hers set her on fire. The second threatened to make her combust. The third, where his tongue traced her bottom lip made her moan. Their eyes finally drifted closed at the fourth touch of their mouths, where lips opened and tongues met.

Cain groaned, low and deep in his throat and DG felt it to the very core of her. His hand was buried in her short curls; the other had drifted down to her waist. He pushed the material up and spread his calloused fingers out across her side. His touch had shivers racing over her, each one seeming to settle in her abdomen.

"DG," Cain gasped when they came up for air. "I'm not in the best shape." He told her, his eyes clouded with regret. She could feel the proof of his arousal under her, pressing against the apex of her thighs. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves but it wasn't working.

"I'll be gentle." She told him with a grin and his groan of defeat made her blood race.

She kissed him again, moaning at the passion she tasted in his kiss. His hands roamed her body, sliding under her shirt to cup her breasts.

"Oh god," she gasped, pulling away as his thumbs circled her nipples. They hardened eagerly under his touch. Her hips thrust instinctively, and it was his turn to groan. He pushed up her shirt and she obligingly pulled it the rest of the way over her head. She only had her bra on and she almost laughed at the look of wonder on his face.

"I think your underwear is going to kill me." He gasped, tracing the swell of her breasts over the top of the cups. She glanced down at her bra and thought as far as racy lingerie went, this was kind of on the grandma side. If he thought _this _sexy, he would have died to see her red lace one.

With a grin, she reached behind her and undid it with a quick twist of her fingers. It fell open and he gasped as her breasts came into view.

She hissed out a sigh when his large hands cupped the soft mounds, his blunt fingers massaging her flesh and making her burn. She let her head fall back and just enjoyed the sensation of having his hands on her, _finally._ She couldn't count how many times she'd dreamed of this. In the short time they'd known each other, he'd somehow snuck into her subconscious, fully and completely taking it over. She'd known, almost from the start, that there would be nobody else for her.

It was a good thing he'd finally caught up. Otherwise she might have had to do something drastic.

Cain looked at the woman rising over him with a combination of desire and wonder. She was a vision as the sun cut through the thin curtain to settle on her. It made her pale skin glow. He relished the feel of her silkiness in his hands. He was still in a little pain, still feeling the residual affects of the poison, but he would have had to be dead to stop this.

He slid a hand around to her back and pulled her forward, capturing a nipple in his mouth. She made the most incredible noise when his tongue laved the stiff peak. She cupped the back of his head and held him to her with one hand, bracing herself on the mattress with the other. He wanted to touch her, taste her everywhere. He wanted to fill her and to be filled by her. She surrounded him, encompassed him, owned him.

He kissed his way across the valley between her breasts and gave ample attention to the other soft mound. She was wriggling on top of him, making soft mewling noises in the back of her throat, urging him on. He slid a hand down her stomach, chasing the tremor this caused and found the clasp to her pants.

His erection throbbed as he undid the closure and slid his hand inside. "Oh God!" she moaned, her hips jerking when his fingers slid into her slick heat. She was so hot, so wet, it made him dizzy. He wanted to taste that her, to push his tongue into that heat and make her scream.

"Take off your pants." Wyatt ordered, his words making her eyes go near black with arousal. She slid off of him, giving him a coy smile as she did a little strip tease. Those damn panties came into view and he thought he might lose it just looking at them. "Come here." Again, she obliged and with a little direction from him, she was positioned just where he wanted her. He slid that offending scrap of black down her hips, over her thighs and off each graceful leg.

When she was resettled, he massaged her thighs with his big hands, bringing his thumbs ever closer to his goal. He looked up at her, the air practically crackling between them when he grasped her thighs and urged her closer. Her short hair was a wild tousle around her head, her eyes wide and dark with the knowledge of what he was about to do. Her hips jerked in anticipation and a tiny, desperate moan slipped from her lips.

She exploded with a scream, muffled from biting her fist, when he curled his tongue around her clit. She thrust against him, riding out the waves as he slid two fingers deep inside of her, stroking her walls to prolong her pleasure.

Words spilled from her mouth, words that made him burn to hear them from her. Dirty, secret words only said in just such situations but never from a princess and certainly not what he expected from her. His hard on twitched and ached to take her, to make more of those words gush from her lips as her orgasm ripped through her.

Pain seared through him and he cried out with the unexpectedness of it when she inadvertently leaned a hand on his chest to steady herself.

"Oh shit, Wyatt!" She scrambled off of him, her eyes a strange combination of arousal and concern. Cain concentrated on breathing, his hand searching for and finding hers. He'd forgotten about the poison. The entrance wound of the dart was still tender, extremely so. She had somehow managed to put her hand right down on the place it had entered, causing the wound to pulse in agony. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, guilt clouding her face once more.

"I'm all right," he gasped, taking several deep breaths.

"I guess I wasn't so gentle, huh?" she said sheepishly. She was only half joking. If she looked any guiltier, he might have been tempted to haul her to jail. Then the thought of DG in handcuffs set his addled mind into different, strangely exciting directions.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. But I think this is going to have to wait until I'm feeling a little better."

She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes tearing up. He cupped her face and smiled, wiping away one of the tears that fell.

A hard knock on the door had her diving for clothes and him wanting his gun. She shoved her feet and arms into her pants and shirt, grabbing her underwear and shoving it into her pockets before tossing Cain his gun. Well, more like gently handing it to him, since tossing a loaded weapon seemed like a bad idea.

DG didn't really think he'd need it, but she knew he'd feel more comfortable just the same. As an afterthought, she tossed him his pants as well and waited until he'd struggled into them. She didn't trust herself to help him.

Whoever was outside was pretty damn insistent. They knocked again, a hell of a lot harder this time.

"Where's the fire?" DG asked exasperated as she pulled open the door. She blinked once when she saw who was outside.

"Hello Princess." Ben Pruit stood in the door, his large frame filling the space completely.

"Ben? What are you doing here? Is there a problem?" Cain struggled to his feet, reaching for his shirt with one hand while his other held his gun. DG stepped away from the door, her inner danger alarm working overtime.

"No, Cain. No problem at all. Not for me anyway." Ben's gun was drawn and pointed at DG quicker than Cain could get his gun cocked. The bigger man had been ready. "Now, put that down before I do something you'll regret." He moved into the room and three other men joined them. One of which was Bessie's father.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Fear clutched at DG as she stared down the barrel of that six-shooter. She could see Wyatt just out of the corner of her eye, debating. He wasn't strong enough to take on Ben alone, much less the three other men as well. And DG would have a bullet in her before he could even think about popping off a shot. They were in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Cain let out a growl of disgust and tossed the gun on the floor, kicking it across the room so Bessie's father could pick it up. DG couldn't believe they'd walked into a trap. That she'd led them there.

"I'm going to kill you." Cain told Ben, his words sending an icy chill down DG's spine. The two stared at each other, the immovable object meeting the brick wall. She thought she saw a tiny flash of fear in Ben's cold eyes. But then the man gave Cain a grin that froze her soul.

"It'll be fun to let you try." The big man sneered. Then he reached out and yanked DG to him, his hands bruising as he shoved her out the door. She shot an accusing glance at Bessie's dad who at least looked a little ashamed. They marched her down the stairs and out into the street. The entire town was gathered outside, fear and confusion clear on their faces.

DG's eyes met Bessie's over the head of the doctor. She looked apologetic, but DG just glared at her. The younger girl's chin shook, and she dropped her eyes.

"Send a messenger to the palace. Tell them we've got her little princess. If she wants her back, the Queen'll make sure to surrender that murdering bitch she's harboring." Ben barked at Liam, who looked like he might pass out on the spot.

Terror struck DG straight through the heart. _Oh no, AZ!_

* * *

A/n-you didn't think their adventure was over _yet_ did you? You know what to do. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Az and Glitch were sitting on her settee, looking out over the land as the suns set bright on the horizon. She was resting her head against his chest, smiling at some grand plan he was making for their new life on the Other Side. She didn't quite know how they would make this life, since all she'd ever known was the palace and he had a zipper in the middle of his head.

But it was fun to think about.

They kissed again. Many times, in fact. And each time it got easier to believe that he was really there, kissing her, touching her. Making her feel like a woman instead of a pariah.

Az had never felt like this. It was amazing.

She'd gone into DG's room and rifled through the mess that the Queen hadn't been able to bear having cleaned up. She wanted something different. Something so not like herself that she picked up a discarded pair of denims-no one knew where DG had gotten the material from, or whom she'd bribed to make the pants, because she had more than one pair.

She slid them on, making Glitch turn around as she pulled them over her legs. Az had felt wanton, free as they settled low on her hips. She was somewhat hippier than DG and she was a little taller, but otherwise they fit well. Thank God DG wore her pants a bit on the loose side. Then Az set out to find a shirt. She pulled on a brown long sleeved shirt that had a simple v-neck and was so soft she couldn't help rubbing her hands over her arms. She smiled to herself, already feeling like a different person.

She liked it.

None of DG's shoes fit, but to tell the truth, Az didn't like any of them anyway. Instead, she chose a good pair of riding boots out of her own closet when they returned to her room. They worked well. The finishing touch was a simple one. She pulled the combs and pins out of her hair and let it fall around her shoulders.

"Beautiful." She'd heard Glitch gasp this and couldn't help but smile.

That's when they'd settled on her settee, talking and kissing and just being together. Her hurry to leave the castle was gone, even though she would eventually have too. She hadn't any idea where she had intended on going, the Other Side had been a definite possibility. But now she wasn't sure. She just couldn't stay there. The danger to her, to her family was too great. Those men that had attacked her would never stop. Not until her head was served to them on a silver platter.

A guard burst into the room, followed quickly by her mother who looked more than a little haggard.

"Mother? What's wrong?" There was no question that something was wrong. Her mother was pale, drawn, and there was terror in her lavender eyes.

"It's DG, my darling. She's been captured."

* * *

In record time, Az and Glitch followed her mother and a bevy of guards down to the containment area in the castle. Az nearly stuttered to a stop when she was ushered into a large room and saw that seated at the end of a long table was Reed. He was shackled to the table, his eyes cast down as the group filed in. Ahamo was there, as well as Raw and Jeb Cain, the head of palace security and a young boy that Az had never seen before.

"Once this young man arrived with his message, we thought the Reed might have had something to do with this plot. His attack on you couldn't have been a coincidence."

"Ain't nuffin' a coincidence, your highness." Reed said with a harsh chuckle. Az thought this man must love the sound of his own voice, because he never seemed to have a problem using it.

"I'll get to you." The Queen snapped, losing her ever-present calm for a brief second. She took a deep breath to settle herself and then turned to the boy. "Please repeat the message you brought."

The boy looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than here. He gulped, making his Adam's apple bob in his skinny neck. For some reason, the action made Az want to laugh. "The man said, he said that if the Queen wants the princess DG back, she'll hand over Azkadelia to the people. If she don't want to punish the…"he stopped, swallowing nervously.

"Go on." The Queen commanded gently.

"If you didn't want to punish the Sorceress, there be plenty out there that will. And if you don't, Princess DG's blood is on your hands."

Az dropped to a chair, her breath literally stolen by his words. She felt Glitch's hand curl over her shoulder and she was glad for it.

Reed started to laugh. A cold, chilling sound that froze her blood and had her wanting to run. This man scared her. Even though he was shackled to a table with almost the entire palace guard watching his every move, this man terrified her.

"I told you, didn't I Princess. You can't outrun your sins."

"How long has your group been plotting against this family?" Ahamo growled. Reed barely flicked the man a glance. His eyes were all for Azkadelia.

"Long enough. Had to do some adjusting after your li'l bird flew the coop. Made it easier. The problem had been how to get tha' Tin man outta the castle. You took care o' that didn't you, Queenie?" He looked at the Queen, who didn't react. "Haf to admit didn't think you'd be mucha threat, Headcase."

Az felt Glitch tense at that and she placed a hand over his.

"What will they do to DG?" She heard herself ask, her heart threatening to break at that idea of anyone hurting her sister.

"Nuffin'. Less the Queen lets you be. Then the little girl might have a bit 'o trouble. Maybe more than a bit." Reed said with a grin.

"What about my father?" Jeb demanded, his hands in fists as he coldly regarded the man.

"You're father? He's what you lot call 'expendable.'" A guard grabbed Jeb before he could launch at the prisoner.

"Are they going to kill her?" The Queen asked, her serene voice holding only the slightest waver.

"Now, that all depends on you, don't it?" The Queen looked at Reed like he was a bug unworthy of being stepped on.

"Take him back to his cell." She then breezed out, leaving the others to follow. Az let Glitch pull her out of the chair and she unashamedly held onto him as they made their way to her mother's office.

She tried to process the fact that once again, her actions under the witch's control had put someone she loved in danger. And she had been the one to urge DG to go after Cain. All the ways she'd betrayed her sister floated through her head and she felt like giving her life for DG's wouldn't even begin make up for the danger she'd put the younger princess in.

"Stop it." Glitch said, looking over at her. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." He sighed, and patted the hand she had laced through his arm. Nothing he could say would convince her otherwise so he wisely chose to be silent. But that didn't mean he agreed with her, she knew that. And she appreciated it. Having at least one person believing in her had been nice for a brief moment.

Now, it seemed, it was time for her to pay. To keep DG safe, she gladly would.

* * *

Glitch knew he had to be glitching big time. He just had to be. Because, there was absolutely no way they were discussing what they were discussing.

He was pacing in a rather agitated manner across the length of the Queen's office. Ahamo was standing behind his wife, as he always did, his presence a sign of strength. Az was sitting in a chair in front of her mother's desk, holding her forehead in her hand and looking pale and scared. Jeb Cain was there as well, looking more than a little shell shocked that his father was captured by some of his own men.

The head of the royal guard was there, some man named Manx, Glitch thought. He didn't really care.

"You can't be serious." He said for what was probably the hundredth time. "They'll kill her."

"We will have every precaution in place Ambrose." The Queen said, her own fear leaking through her normally poised stance.

"How?"

"The best men will be there to protect her. We've…"

"How is that when the best men you have are me and Wyatt Cain? I don't remember being invited."

"Well it seems Mr. Cain has managed to get himself and my daughter captured." The Queen snapped back, her patience wearing thin.

"I would appreciate it, your highness, if you didn't insult my father again." Jeb's soft voice cut through the room, reminding everyone that the emotion was high and maybe they should calm down a little.

"This is completely up to Azkadelia. My dear, I wouldn't blame you if you'd rather send another in your place."

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Glitch smacked the desk with approval, his heart sinking to the floor when he looked at Az. He should have known better.

"I owe DG my life, and then some." She answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ah, Az. DG would never have called in that debt." Glitch reminded her, dropping to a knee in front of her and taking her hand. It scared him how cold it was.

"I know that." She gave him a shaky smile, and touched his cheek with her other hand. "I repay it freely."

He sighed heavily, fear settling into his stomach. He knew he'd never be able to talk her out of this. Her dark eyes implored him to understand, to let her do this. Even though the idea of anything happening other made him sick, he nodded.

"I'm going to be there. I told you, you don't leave here without me." For the first time in a really long time, Glitch was completely in control of his thought processes. His own eyes dared her to try to talk him out of it.

"I think I love you." Az blurted out, her face turning a pretty pink that she'd said that out loud. Glitch smiled and reached up to touch her cheek, completely oblivious to the people around them.

"Yeah, me too." They probably would have kissed at that moment, but Manx-whom Glitch decided in that second he detested-cleared his throat noisily. Az jerked back, her face turning a bright red. Glitch wondered if he could kill the man and blame it on a brain misfire.

"Ambrose, please sit and lets do what we must to make sure that both our princesses are returned safely." The Queen said, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth. Once Glitch was seated and content to stay silent, at least for the moment, she leaned forward. "Now tell me, Mr. Manx, just how you intend to do just that."

* * *

DG didn't know how long they rode. She'd been shoved up onto a horse and took off like the devil was on their heels. Which she was pretty sure he was. Once her family found out about this, well…these men were as good as toast.

She didn't know where Cain was. She would have called out, but she had been trussed up like a Christmas turkey. She wondered at the picture they must have made. She had tried a couple of times to turn to see if he were behind them, but her hands had been tied to the pommel and she couldn't. She prayed he was ok. And then she almost smiled. If he were ok and not with them, these people were in a hell of a lot of trouble.

She'd been able to count four men. Since she couldn't see behind her, she wasn't sure if that was all. Ben, Bessie's father and two others she recognized from the brigade. She felt the bitter taste of betrayal in the back of her throat. These men had fought for her mother, were going to fight with Cain to round up the last of the witch's supporters and all the while they'd been plotting against them.

All to get to Az.

Fear made her stomach spasm and she silently pleaded Azkadelia to stay away. She had a feeling that these men would kill her anyway, even if Az turned herself over to them. Better to let them try to rescue her with guns blazing then foolishly sacrificing herself.

She attributed her lack of noticing the way they were headed on the stress of her capture. Once she saw the edge of the Dark Forest, with the soft light of those nasty little fairies illuminating the bushes, she instinctively pulled back on her hands. The horse, sensing her unease started to rear back a little.

"Whoa there, horse. Don't worry princess. There are places inside the Forest that the Sasquatch don't go. And them walking sticks won't want you now that they have their fill of birds for a while." Ben told her with a laugh. She was sure she would have come up with something witty and scathing to say back to him but her mouth was covered.

All she could do was glare at him and all he did was laugh some more before riding ahead.

God, she felt so helpless. She could practically hear Tutor in her head telling her to concentrate, feel the light flow through her. However, that didn't do squat for her right now. That time in the tomb had been the only time that she'd consciously used her magic to save herself. And that had been more out of desperation than anything. The healing had been a fluke, as had the glamour she'd pulled on the men. Her temper and panic had caused the fire show in the forest. She just didn't know how to control it. And apparently she wasn't upset enough-how that was she didn't know-to do anything now.

DG hated feeling like a damsel in distress.

_Come on, Wyatt. I sure could use some help right now._

* * *

_I'm coming, DG._ Cain glared at the two men that were currently leading him out to a large field about a half-mile out of town. They were going the opposite direction of the riders. He didn't need to be told why.

"So, gonna kill an innocent man. Ever done that before…Sam?" The kid that had been his shadow for the first five days of their journey was in front of him. The young man hadn't had the courage to look at him once since Ben had pulled DG out of the room. How the hell did he expect to shoot Cain?

Maybe that was the job for the other guy. Although he didn't look much up for the job either. Wyatt had never seen him before. He was a short man, with a long face, watery gray eyes and an apparent nervous tick. His nose would twitch and his lip would curl in a decidedly distracting way. Ben hadn't have thought things through if he left these two behind to take care of him.

"Not gonna talk to me? Well, that's fine. I can talk for the two of us." He said when the younger man didn't reply. A sharp pain darkened his vision when he felt the butt of a gun glance the back of his head.

"Shut up, meat."

"Oh, now that wasn't nice." Cain said conversationally. He'd step on that little shit before this day was through. He was still feeling the lingering affects of the poison, he was sorry to say. His chest was tender and the night of shakes and unrest made him weaker then he cared to admit. But that didn't matter. Not as long as DG was out there, in danger.

"I'm goin' to be a whole lot not nicer in a few minutes pig." Yeah, this guy was going down.

"You know what, you ass. I've had a really, _really _bad day. It didn't start out that way. No, you bunch interrupted a nice morning. I should hurt you bad for that alone." Sam moved quickly before them, his head jerking each time Cain talked. That kid wasn't going to be able to hurt him, of that he was sure. The rodent behind him, he had no such illusions. He'd just as likely shoot Cain for saying 'Hi' as anything else.

"Yeah? Well, you can count on your day getting a whole lot worse." Another blow to the back of his head had Wyatt digging in his heels and coming to a complete stop. He was done. His hands were bound, his chest hurt and now his head hurt. He'd had enough. "Whatchoo stoppin' for?"

Cain turned just in time to block another blow with his tied hands, kicking the rat looking man hard in the stomach. Not surprisingly, the little man dropped like a stone, gasping for breath and struggling to cock his pistol. Cain kicked the limp hand holding it, knocking the firearm easily away.

The cocking sound of another pistol and the cold steel of a gun barrel being pressed behind his ear made him pause.

"Now, now Sam. Don't do something stupid."

"Come on, Cain. Keep walking."

"Why? You're going to shoot me. What's doing it here instead of up the road a piece?" OR field as the case may be. But why quibble?

"I said move." There was definite tremor in Sam's voice.

"No, don't think so." Stubborn had never met Wyatt Cain. He was a master.

"Dammit, Cain."

"No, damn you, Sam. How could you let them take DG? How could you be part of this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense!" Sam all but shrieked. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best way to handle things.

"Why don't you tell me what this is all about? Maybe we can settle things before they get bloody. Before more innocent people have to die." Wyatt suggested.

"Don't listen, Sam! He's fucking the sorceress' sister. He'll say anything."

"Now I let you insult me. But you ain't got no cause to be insultin' DG." He shot a foot out and kicked rat man hard in the jaw, sufficiently silencing him for the moment.

"You shouldn't do that, Cain."

"Then just shoot me, Sam. Be done with it." He could feel the barrel shaking against his ear and it made him a little nervous. Sam might shoot him by mistake at this rate. Something he did not want to happen.

"You don't understand. She killed my mother."

Wyatt almost said 'who'. He blamed it on the tree gnome poison.

"She did? I'm sorry to hear that. Really." And he was. There had been a lot of death and destruction at the hands of the witch. He understood this need for revenge, had sought it out himself. And when his opportunity had come, he'd chosen the higher road. Not to say that he hadn't thought about that decision over and over again. But killing Zero wouldn't bring back Adora or the years lost with Jeb.

"I was ten. She sent her Longcoats out to cleanse are town. Like we never existed. Like we were nothing. I watched them slit her throat."

Cain closed his eyes in regret for all that this man had lost. All that everybody had lost. Including Azkadelia.

"And I watched the Longcoats kill my wife. How is kidnapping DG, letting Ben hurt her, going to make either of them come back? How is it going to erase everything that happened?"

"We don't want her. We want Azkadelia."

"You think Ben's going to let her go once he had Az? DO you really believe that?"

"Yes!" He didn't sound so sure, despite the octave of his answer.

"Then you are an idiot." And he had no patience for idiots. Sam's hand wavered as anger made him sloppy. It was all Cain needed. He doubled his fist and swung away from the gun, knocking the younger man's arm. The shot he squeezed off went into his comrade instead of Cain. Sam watched in horror as blood seeped from the shoulder of the unconscious man. "Sam. Go home. Find a wife and make some babies. Get your ass out of this stupid shit." Cain said, feeling tired.

A strange sound erupted from Sam, and he turned to point the gun at Cain again. He waited for the shot, but it didn't come. Sam threw the gun down and backed away a look of agony on his young features.

Then, he turned on his heel and took off away from the town and Cain without looking back.

Cain watched him go until he was just a tiny figure in the distance. Then, he looked down at his still bound hands and cursed. The least the kid could have done was cut him free first.

* * *

A/n-Ok, so here it is. A little explanation and plot stuff. Woo hoo. SO a short note to say I'm going out of town on Friday. Taking the kids and hubby to the House of Mouse (Walt Disney world for those that don't get the nickname) for a week. I hope to have a new chap of "Delicate" out before then, but no promises. Reviews make the process faster. Kiss, kiss. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Cain strode back into town, the people that were still outside their homes either looked at him in shock or shame. He felt both were appropriate. He stalked up the steps to the inn, not really worried that anybody would try to ambush him. Other than standing by to watch, these people didn't help Ben and his men. Except for maybe one.

He walked into the inn, his face set in a hard mask as he scanned the lobby. It didn't take him long to find Bessie. She was sitting in a chair by the desk, one hand on her forehead, her eyes squeezed closed and the other hand twisting her skirt. He could see her face was red and tear stained but he didn't let it move him.

"I think you have some explaining to do." He said, moving further into the room. The door had been open and on his bare feet he'd managed to walk in undetected. He figured her emotional state probably helped a bit as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She didn't look up at him, which he thought was strange. As far as anyone knew, he'd been led out to pasture. Literally.

"Sorry doesn't get me my princess back."

She raised her eyes to him then, her gaze wet with tears. "He came to us, early yesterday morning. He must have been riding all night to get here before you. He told my father…" she stumbled, her chin quivering as more tears threatened to spill. Bessie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once she was calm, she continued. "He told my father that Princess DG was in the Dark Forest with you. He told him that this was their chance to make the Queen see that Azkadelia had to be punished for what happened. It didn't matter that the witch possessed her. Everyone in the royal family should be punished. If they took the Princess, then the queen would have no choice but to listen."

"And you're father just went with this?"

"My father and Ben were in the resistance together." Of course they were. " My mother had been killed during the fall of Center City. My father fled here, and met Ben. His family had been splintered as they ran from a cleansing of his hometown. He still doesn't know if everybody is alive." She was talking very fast, as if she had to get it all out before her emotions took over again. "When the witch fell, I begged my father to let it be over. I was tired of the fighting, of him skulking off in the night trying to revenge something that couldn't be undone. We had made a nice life here. I just wanted him to let it go."

Bessie sniffed and wiped her face, her want for nothing other than a little peace written on her young features. Cain felt a tug of sympathy for the girl. She wasn't much more than a child and she'd grown up seeing things no child should.

"For awhile, we did that. We opened the inn. This is the only place to stay between the Outer Zone and the Blue Hills. We were making a living, a life. And then Ben showed up. I didn't want to. I told Ben I wouldn't help." She shook her head, sending her hair flying around her face. Wyatt figured she probably should have known that wouldn't go over well.

"He turned ugly. Threatening me, telling my father we better help or he'd kill us both for being sympathizers. He looked…crazy." She shuddered. "When the Princess came in, you were so sick with the poison. Ben needed time to make sure that the hide out he set up was ready. So they let us heal you. I couldn't have let you die, anyway. No matter what they threatened me with. I wasn't raised a killer."

"Where have they taken her, Bessie?" She sniffed again, her eyes dropping to her lap as her lip quivered.

"The Dark Forest. There's an old strong hold once used by the resistance for food and supplies. They sent Liam to the Central City to tell the Queen."

"What's their plan?"

"Simple. Either Azkadelia is turned over, or the Princess is killed in her stead."

Cain's lips pressed into a thin line as his fears were given voice. He had to hurry. Damn, he wished Jeb were here. He'd probably know where this stronghold was.

"I'm going upstairs to get my things. When I come back down, there'd better be somebody that knows where this stronghold is waiting for me. Don't tell me your father was the only one in the resistance here."

He didn't wait for her answer. He ran up the stairs, ignoring the residual effects of the poison and the night spent fending it off. His mind was racing, trying to form a plan. Cain knew he didn't have long. He could hope that the Queen would come up with something on their end, but he didn't want to bet on it. He was here, he was armed. He would find her.

Cain grabbed his shirt, his gun, socks, boots, duster and hat, quickly dressing then checking his rounds. He'd brought Sam's gun as well as the little rats. Unfortunately, there were only three rounds in one and one in the other. What the hell had these guys been doing? Taking shots at trees?

With a disgusted sigh, he transferred the single bullet into the other and made sure he still had enough to reload his own gun. In less than five minutes, he was heading back downstairs, his eyes scanning the lobby and finding it empty. He didn't break stride and made his way to the door.

And stopped dead on the porch.

The whole town seemed to be back out in front of the Inn. But instead of watching the men he'd thought of as allies dragging the princess off they all just looked at him. Bessie stood next to an older man, her eyes shifting over to the Tinman.

"This is Paul. His son Liam was sent to the palace. He was in the resistance with pa and Ben. He'll lead you there."

Cain arched a brow and toyed with the butt of his gun, his silence sending more of a message than anything else. Paul tilted his chin and stepped forward, his back ramrod straight with pride.

"Ain't no trap. I led you all out; I'll take you back in. Them gnomes'll be no trouble with the fresh lot o' birds we released yesterday. Sasquatch tend to stay closer to the northern edge of the forest. I'll be taken you further out, west. I didn't like the witch. I lost my home durin' that time. But ain't no cause to hurt young women. It's over. I just want to get on with livin'."

Wyatt wasn't sure he trusted anyone living in this town. What other choice did he have? His tracking skills were good, damn good. But he was in a hurry and having a guide that already knew where he was going would save time.

"All right. If there's anyone else willing to fight, get yourselves together. We're leaving in the hour." He stomped down the steps to find his horse. His motions were calm, steady and precise. Inside, he was raging, his worry for DG gnawing his insides worse than the gnome poison.

He couldn't let it get to him. He _would _find her. And then Ben would pay.

* * *

Azkadelia couldn't remember ever being as scared as she was right then. Her throat felt constricted and it was hard to breathe. She felt cold and hot at the same time and she wanted to turn her horse around and go in the other direction.

She turned her head and saw Glitch, riding tall in the saddle next to her, his eyes scanning left and right searching for danger. She'd never seen him like this. A change had come over him since the news of DG and Cain's abduction. He was more confident, less 'glitch-y' than he had been. Every time he looked over at her there was strength in his dark eyes that made her want to be brave.

He caught her staring at him and he winked at her. Az's lips twitched into a smile.

"Don't worry, gorgeous. I won't let anything happen to you." That had been the last thing he'd said to her before they mounted their horses at the castle. She'd believed it then. She still believed that he would _try_ not to let anything happen to her. But often the road to hell was paved with the best intentions.

_Stop it, _Az told herself and she pulled herself up a little higher in her saddle. DG had come back to the OZ, with no memories of her past and had found the courage to defeat the witch and save her sister. Azkadelia _would_ do this.

_I'm coming DG. _

The strange little group made it's way across the countryside at a crazy pace. Az was still wearing her sister's clothes and was now riding her horse astride as opposed to sidesaddle. It was an odd feeling but somehow freeing. It made her able to ride faster, without worrying too much about slipping.

Manx was in front, setting the pace. He was a silent man, laying out his plan to the queen with carefully chosen words. He was tall, lean from years of combat and his face was lined by those same years. His graying hair swept back from dark eyes that seemed to see everything at once. Az felt almost calm when she looked into those eyes. He was a man who knew what he was doing and did so with little fuss.

Beside her was Glitch. His bruises were still fading, the cut on his cheek standing out in stark relief against his pale skin. And no matter how he tried to hide it, Az could see the limp when he walked, and the occasional wince when the horse jarred his body, aggravating his sore ribs.

Az felt her heart swell. She loved him. It was strange and wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. While the witch had possession of her, she'd nearly forgotten what love had felt like. After the witch, she'd never thought that it was possible for her. Not from her mother, her sister, her people. Certainly not from a man and especially not Glitch.

But here he was. Riding next to her into an uncertain future and damn near smiling while doing it. How the hell could she _not_ love him?

Behind her were two more guards. Somewhere, heading to the Dark Forest from a different direction so they could set up a defense against the resistance fighters and hopefully get out the sisters and Wyatt Cain in one piece, Jeb and three more soldiers rode. She knew that the closer they got to the Dark Forest; her own detail would break off and leave her to look as if she were entering enemy territory alone. The resistance would expect this, but they might not expect a second faction.

That was the hope anyway.

Azkadelia took another glance at Glitch and smiled again. Even if she died today she knew she would die with no regrets. She was trying to save her sister and carried with her the love of an incredible man. If this ended up being her last day in this world, she would welcome Death happily, knowing she'd at least lived a little bit after the years the witch had stolen.

* * *

DG _would _get these bonds off. She'd gotten herself out of a marble sarcophagus; she could get herself out of some rope. Then she'd grab the nearest sharp object and plunge it happily into Ben's black heart.

She'd known she didn't like the big man. The way he'd looked at her in camp had given her a severe case of the heebie jeebies. And now he kept shooting her looks that had a half crazed glint to them.

She was quickly realizing that it had been easier to get out of that damn marble box than these ropes. It had been simple to envision the screws turning and unscrewing from their posts. This was a little harder. How did you envision untying a knot? God, what she would do for laser vision. Flying and super strength would come in handy too, when she thought about it. Superman had some of the coolest powers.

And Batman had the neatest utility belt. But none of that helped her now.

_All right, _think_ you idiot. If you can't untie the knot, look for something to cut it with then zap it to you. _

DG's eyes scanned the interior of the dim cave. Several men were milling about, some she recognized from the brigade. Others were complete strangers to her. There were about ten men in this chamber and she thought there might be another dozen or so hiding in the surrounding wood. She couldn't really be sure. She'd tried to keep track, but she'd been trying to force her magic to do something to save her and that had taken up most of her concentration.

And apparently, her magic didn't like being forced.

A headache was forming behind her eyes as she looked for a sharp object. Her heart leapt into her throat when her eyes caught Ben's. He was watching her, a thin smile on his face. The sight of it sent a chill racing down her spine. She had no illusions. This man was going to kill her, even if Azkadelia handed herself over on a silver platter, all trussed up with an apple in her mouth.

DG dropped her gaze and tried to look defeated. She scanned the floor around her, trying not to move her head too much in case Ben was still watching her. A couple of feet away, she saw what looked like a small piece of metal. She took a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking. Ben was gone, she could hear him somewhere barking orders.

Excitement pulsed through her as she turned back to the metal and concentrated on letting her magic flow through her. It was harder, she realized, when she was making a conscious effort to use it. Fear kept her grip on her concentration slippery and by the time she'd made the piece of metal jerk sweat beaded her brow.

_This is ridiculous, _she growled at herself, thoroughly disgusted. She had no idea what she was going to do if she did get free. But the alternative of sitting and watching as her sister got slaughtered wasn't an option.

She wouldn't let herself think of Wyatt. Worry for him would eat her alive and she needed her wits about her to get out of this mess. Or at least, try to get out of this mess.

With a suddenness that would have put her eye out if her reflexes hadn't…. well, if she hadn't been lucky. The metal shot into her hand, nicking her palm. She hissed and smiled then set to trying to saw at her bonds.

"What are you doing princess?" To her credit, she didn't scream. In fact, she didn't even look up at Ben, but she did hide the metal in her hands.

"I'm looking for something to stab you with." Why lie? DG found lying often came back to haunt her.

He laughed, a large bark of sound that grated her nerves. She glared up at him, imagining several horrible and awful deaths for him that made her want to smile. And she considered herself a non-violent person. Most of the time.

"You know, Princess, under different circumstances, I'd like you."

"Color me thrilled." He snorted in response, his grin wide as he looked down at her.

"Believe it or not, I'm real sorry for this whole situation. But, your mama seems to think that her daughters are above punishment. And we just can't have that."

"You know, you keep singing the same song. Maybe you should learn some new lyrics. What do you think is going to happen to you when you have two dead princesses at your feet? Oh yeah, I'm not stupid. You're going to kill me too." She sounded much braver than she felt as she said it. Ben looked impressed of all things, and it was all she could do not to spit in his eye.

"I'm sorry about that, Princess. Sometimes you have to crack a few eggs…"

"To make an omelet." DG finished in a mocking voice.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Go away Ben. You're impeding my vision. Still need something to stab you with, remember?"

"Well then. Carry on your search. I guess you need something to pass the time until your sister gets here. And she's on her way. Her group has been spotted crossing the fields of Gold. They'll be here soon enough. Then this party can really start."

He walked away laughing, the sound causing her blood to turn to ice in her veins.

* * *

a/n-Take that you little annoying blinking thing. I beat you and I wrote this damn chapter! Ahem. so anyway. Finally new chapter and things are getting exciting. Here's hoping the muse stay s happy with this one for a while. I'm sure a steady diet of reviews would help. ;) 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Wyatt moved swiftly through the Dark Forest, his steps muffled by the density of the wood. He followed Paul, who was awful spry for an older man. He made sure he kept the man in sight, still not one hundred percent sold he wasn't going to be double- crossed. Five men had come with them, all of the older set, including the doctor that DG hadn't been real fond of. The man had given him the once over, and then nodded as if satisfied and grinned.

"Figured you'd make it. Gotta make it sound bad though, otherwise womenfolk get all teary if they don't expect the dyin'."

Wyatt hadn't been sure how to respond. He'd hoped a grunt would suffice.

They rode hard to the edge of the forest. Once there, the horses were set free since the hide out was only accessible by foot. Then, they'd melted into the wood with a practiced ease that reminded Cain that the war hadn't been all that long ago.

If there was a need, hand signals were used to communicate. But for the most part, the tiny group moved quietly through the thick wood. Cain couldn't help looking around nervously, the remaining discomfort in his chest reminding him of his last visit to the forest.

He considered himself a brave man. But the idea of meeting up with one of those walking bushes again made him a tiny bit nervous.

Paul motioned to him, urging him over. He made his way quickly to the older man, his brows raised in question. Paul shook his head then motioned in front of him. Cain turned and looked, and couldn't quite help the gasp of surprise. They were standing about fifty feet away from a giant tree. Its black bark was streaked with gray and marred by a series of slashes across the front like it had been hacked at with a dull axe. It's branches rose high into the sky like arms, the leathery looking leaves bristling. The canopy above seemed to span a good hundred feet. He had never seen a tree quite so…intimidating.

"Hello, Father Wood. We request access into your circle." Cain looked over at Paul, wondering if he'd actually just talked to a _tree._ The expectant look on the man's face as he looked at the tree told him he had. _Great, _he thought with a growing sense of dread. He was being led into the forest by a man glitchier than Glitch. The dread was chased away by surprise when the tree seemed to stir to life.

"What the…" he hissed, jerking back as the great tree rumbled, as if clearing it's throat. Paul put a hand on his shoulder, his firm grip holding Cain in place, his stern look stilling Cain's words.

"Your brothers already here. Not ask as way of wood dictates. Many have injuries from children. You must remind brothers their passage safe because we make it so." The largest slash in the bark opened to form the words. The mouth was a cavernous hole and the slit was jagged, giving the illusion of teeth. At least Cain hoped it was an illusion. Two other slits opened, revealing black eyes much like the gnomes. He couldn't help the shiver that raced up his spine.

"I'm sorry Father Wood. Those men are no longer my brothers. They have taken a young woman and demand the blood of another. We respectfully request access to help these women." Paul spoke reverently, soothing the tree with diplomacy the Queen would respect. His speech had changed as he talked to the old tree, becoming smoother, almost polished. Practiced. Cain didn't think much of it. He could sound like that when he wanted.

The tree seemed to bristle, it's leaves shaking gently in a way that had nothing to do with a breeze.

"We know of females. First killed many children. Fire in eyes. Not worry, children are disobedient. Stray from wood, not wait for feed. They restless. Attack. She punish. They will learn."

"The gnomes are your children?" Cain asked before he could stop himself. A shot of apprehension shot through him and he almost took a step back. Paul shot him a glare. The tree actually seemed to chuckle.

"Yes. Wander forest for many years before feet take root. They grow. Become protectors of forest."

Well, ok then.

"She that was once feared travel through."

Cain's eyes narrowed in confusion at this. "Azkadelia?"

"Yes. Evil is gone in that one. Brave girl. Scared. Circle allowed her entrance. Circle allowed guard entrance. Battle coming. No harm brethren." Cain was sure they'd just been warned. We'll let you in, but don't hurt any of us in the process. He could respect that. Paul bowed his head in reverence to the old tree.

"Thank you, Father Wood." The older man let out a high whistle that sounded like a birdcall to signal the other men it was all clear.

"Yeah. Thanks." Cain might have been mistaken, but he thought the damn thing winked at him. "What the hell was that?" Cain hissed when they were father away.

"This forest if full of weird things. Most of 'em just want a little respect. Learned that real quick with the trees. They'll wallop you something horrible if you cross 'em. We nursed a lot of broken bones when we first set up shop in here. No better guards, I'll tell ya. Just give 'em a description of who don't want in, and they ain't comin' in. But, if'n ya ain't respectful to 'em, they might let you pass like they did Ben and the rest. But they won't help you neither." Paul seemed to find this amusing as he let out a rusty chortle. "Now, the cave is up ahead. It's a big'n. Half made by nature, we finished it. There's the main cavern, where they'll probably have set up. There's side caverns for supplies and the like. Not very big, but a body could hole up in one."

"Is there a back entrance?"

"Yeah. For easy escape in case any them Longcoats found us." He signaled for quiet after this, letting Cain know they were coming up quick. They slunk through the trees for another few yards, stopping when they reached the edge of a small clearing. This one didn't look anymore promising than the one he and DG had found, but he could see the cave opening ahead.

He surveyed the area closely, taking in the single stationary guard by the entrance and the one patrolling the edge of the tree line. They were tucked far enough back to avoid immediate detection, but if the man looked to closely it wouldn't take long to be discovered.

Cain glanced over at Paul, indicated the two guards and saw that the rest of their party had taken up positions close by. Paul nodded and Wyatt looked forward, tensing for attack as his fingers brushed the butt of his gun.

All hell broke loose in a direction he didn't expect. To the left of his a familiar figure exploded from the trees, easily taking down the first, surprised guard. Seeing Glitch spurred the others in Cain's party into action and they burst from the wood, silent but swift and took out the second.

"Glitch," Cain hissed when his friend turned on him, fist raised and clearly intent on following through with the blow he had aimed at Cain's face.

"Cain!" Somehow, Glitch managed to pull his punch but couldn't catch his balance. He landed at Cain's feet, grinning up at the Tinman. Cain had to grin back and reached down to help him up.

"What the hell happened to your face?" He asked, his eyes taking in the damage.

Glitch shrugged as if not worried about it, but his dark eyes held a new, malicious glint that Cain wasn't accustomed to.

"You should see the other guy." Glitch answered with a smirk. "We thought you were captured with DG. Or dead."

"Almost was."

"Captured or dead?"

"Both." Cain waved off Paul and the others to let them know Glitch wasn't a threat. "How many are with you?"

"Two here and Jeb has two more circling around the back."

"They know about the other entrance?"

"The guy who did this," Glitch started, indicating his face. "Was real open to Jeb's interrogation." A wicked grin curled the Headcase's lip, making Cain wonder what the hell had happened to his friend. All the players seemed to be in place, and this made him remember the final battle at Azkadelia's tower. The only one missing was Raw.

"All right, silent probably isn't an issue right now. They know we're here. So, we can go in gun's blazing or walk in and try to talk some sense into them."

"I don't have a gun." Glitch said seriously. Cain snorted.

"You don't need one."

"Gun's blazing it is." Their tiny group turned, the Tinman and the Headcase in the front. If DG had seen them coming, she might have heard Clint Eastwood music in her head as they made their way inside, deadly intent glinting in their eyes.

* * *

DG watched in horror as her sister came to a stop in front of Ben. To her credit, Azkadelia stood tall, her shoulders back and her eyes glaring at the big man. She reminded DG of the witch very much right then, save for the clothes and DG wondered if taking that tact was wise.

"Ah, Princess. So nice of you to join us. And alone." He said this last part like he knew damn well she wasn't alone. Az arched a brow, her face an impassive mask.

"I didn't think this was an invitation I should decline." She told him, ice dripping from every word. DG had to admit, Azkadelia impressed the hell out of her.

"Good girl. I gotta say, you don't look much like the woman that spent so long killing people without breaking a nail."

Only someone that knew Az very well would know that Ben had gotten to her. No one could torture her more about her past sins that Az, herself. But hearing it from someone she'd hurt directly didn't help at all.

"I am sorry for whatever ill the witch caused your family. I was not in control…"

"Cut it. I've heard all the shit that's been flushed out of the palace." Distaste at his crude comments twisted Az's lip.

"You can call it what you want, Mr. Pruitt. But I assure you the Sorceress was in control. I have done my best to restitute those I could, but I'm not willing to sacrifice my blood for it."

"Well then, what're you doing here?"

"I love my sister." Az answered simply, her chin rising a notch as contempt shone bright in her dark eyes. "And you will not harm her."

"And how to you intend to make sure I don't do that?"

There were guards all around, each one with a gun trained on Azkadelia. She new they were there, couldn't help but know. But there was a trick or two she'd learned from the witch.

A ball of light exploded into the center of Ben's chest, throwing the big man back several feet. The cock of guns was like an explosion and Az dropped, tucking her body close to try to protect herself.

"AZ!" DG screamed, pushing up from her spot on the floor and throwing her hands out. The half sawed rope suddenly fell away from her wrists as a shot of electricity shot out towards her sister. Bullets bounced off the barrier DG had thrown, ricocheting back to their shooters.

DG ran to her sister, ignoring the danger. She grabbed Az and started to pull her, horrified at the sight of blood.

"Az, come on, we have to move." Az looked up at her, her eyes wide with fear and pain. "Are you hurt bad?" Shouts and the sounds of battle erupted around them but DG was too worried about her sister.

"No." Blood dripped down Az's arm and DG could see the bullet wound in the older woman's shoulder.

"Oh god." She reached down and clasped Az's hands. When she would have pulled her up, Az stilled the action and gripped DG tighter. DG could feel her magic stir and pulse, eager to join with Az's and she dropped to her knees. The familiar, warm glow of their combined power flowed through their veins, pulsating in a glow surrounding their linked hands.

"Concentrate, Deeg. Control it. We don't want to hurt our guys." DG nodded, her eyes drifting closed to mimic Azkadelia's. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she did as best she could to follow her sister's orders.

* * *

Cain had two guns drawn and was shooting at whomever he could, mindful of his own men. He caught a glimpse of his son Jeb, tossing a wave at the young man before shooting a gunman aiming at Paul. The older man nodded his thanks then jumped onto another man, his fists pumping with deadly force.

His heart swelled with relief when he saw DG. Until she jumped straight into the middle of the battle, shouting Az's name.

"DG!" He yelled, but his voice was lost in the sounds of battle. He started to move towards them, watching as the two sisters huddled together and that now familiar glow sprang from their joined hands. Bullets seemingly bounced off thin air around them and he let relief in for a brief second. Until he saw Ben, his face twisted in manic fury. Cain raised his gun, his aim on the big man impeded by the fight going on around them. Afraid to shoot, he tried his best to get around, his movement hindered as he found himself having to fight his way around.

A hum broke the sounds of fighting and despite themselves, some of the men paused to try to find the source. When it became clear the sound was coming from the sisters, some of the resistance fighters decided that retreat was the better part of valor. They weren't quick enough.

With a surge of light so bright it blinded Cain for several seconds, the glow that the girls had been cultivating exploded from their hands to encompass the room. Cain felt pressure on his chest, making it difficult to breathe and he smelled something like sulphur in the air.

Afterwards, the silence that settled over the cave was tomblike. Wyatt blinked several times, trying to chase the spots from eyes. When his vision cleared, he found he wasn't the only one looking around, confused. The men they'd been fighting were now strewn about the floor, their eyes closed and mouths hanging open.

"Azkadelia!" Cain turned towards the sound of Glitch's voice and saw him making his way over to the princesses. He looked over to them, his eyes locking with DG's. Then, they were moving towards each other, DG launching herself the final few feet. He caught her easily, her momentum pushing him back a step. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her short curls and breathed deep.

"Oh god, I was so scared." DG was shaking so hard she felt her teeth snap together. Pain radiated through her palms where they were burned from the amount of magic flowing through them. She clung to him anyway, ignoring the pain and letting the strength of his arms take the rest of the fear away.

"Me too." He whispered, the admission staggering. She'd known he could get scared, of course. She'd seen it. But to hear him admit it… "That was some light show you two put on."

"I know. I'm not sure how we did it. I think Az pulled it out of me. I burned my hands." Her eyes were burning and she could feel the river of tears on her cheeks.

Wyatt pulled back and looked at her, his crystal eyes alive with concern and love, the combination making her feel giddy.

"Are you ok otherwise?"

"I'm fine. They pretty much just tied me up and left me in a corner. I don't know how long they'll stay out. They shouldn't be dead. They're just going to have a hell of a headache when they finally wake up."

"Well, they'll be in a cell, so I don't think they'll be worrying about it too much." He said with a grin. He ran a thumb over her cheek to wipe away the moisture. Then he kissed her so sweetly, she nearly started weeping again.

"Az…AZ!" At Glitch's alarmed cry, DG and Cain split apart. He was holding her across his lap, his hand gently cupping her face as he tried desperately to wake her up. "Come on, beautiful. Don't leave me yet."

"Oh god, no." As quickly as she had crossed the room, DG darted back. Blood soaked her sister's sleeve, the material much darker with it. She was deathly pale, her eyes closed, her lashes standing out in stark relief against her cheeks. "Az?"

"She's not waking up." Devastation drained his face of any color, making his bruises and cuts-old and new-stand out harshly. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"It's ok, Glitch. I'll make it ok." DG whispered back. DG grabbed Az's wounded shoulder and closed her eyes, praying to any God that might be listening to help her.

* * *

A/N-Ok, I'm outta here for the weekend. Heading to the Outlet Malls to do some shopping up in DE. Ooooh, shopping. Sad that it's like a special treat, huh? So, this will probably be my last update until at least Monday. So enjoy and leave me many pretties to inspire me when I get home. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

DG took several deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart. She had no clue what she was doing, or how to even begin. She sucked at using her magic. And never had it been more important that she get it right than this second.

_Please, help me,_ she begged silently. She didn't exactly expect an answer to her plea but she couldn't seem to help making it. DG's eyes were shut tight but the image of her sister, pale and bloody was burned into her memory forever.

She could feel Az's blood, sticky on her fingers as she tried to make her magic work, to feel the light flow through her like Tutor was always badgering her to do. Tears slid unheeded down her cheeks to drip uselessly off her chin. 

_Why_ couldn't she do this? She'd just helped her sister knock out all the resistance fighters, not touching even one of their own, and she couldn't save her sister.

_Because Az focused for you._ Just like she always did.

Her sister was going to die. And there was nothing DG could do about it.

_Stop trying to follow Tutor. Do what _you_ know, _a voice demanded in her head.

Suddenly, as if that voice had been the kick in the ass she needed, an idea formed in her head.

Do what you know?

Well, she knew mechanics.

Bolstered, DG stopped thinking of her sister as her sister, a being made of flesh and blood. Instead, in her head, she saw her motorcycle a busted fuel line causing the gas to spill all over the floor. Mentally, she fixed the fuel line, put more gas in the tank then turned the key. It sputtered a bit so she took a deep breath and tried again. This time the engine roared to life and DG felt Az take a deep breath and cough under her hands.

"Az?"

DG pried her eyes open and looked down, hope filling her voice as her gaze searched her sisters' pale face.

"Beautiful?" Glitch's own hope made his voice ragged.

"Fuck." The curse word falling from her sister's lips made DG's mouth drop open in shock. Az coughed again and her eyes fluttered open. "That hurts." With as gentle a touch she could manage with shaking fingers, DG probed the hole in her sister's shirt to find the skin closed. The skin was still raised with scar tissue and she felt a bit of remorse that her magic hadn't been able to heal that. But at least her sister was breathing and awake, her pulse strong when she checked it.

"Shit, you scared me." DG breathed, gripping Az's hand.

"Me too." Az smiled weakly at DG then turned her gaze to Glitch. The smile she gave to him gave DG a start and she finally seemed to realize the relationship between them. Glitch's eyes were wide and scared, more than she had ever seen them before, and the utter devotion she saw there made her heart hurt in a happy way. She looked away and smiled at Cain, suddenly feeling like a voyeur.

"Good work, sweetheart." Wyatt told her, making her skin warm with pleasure.

"Thanks." 

"Hey Dad?" Jeb stood about five feet away, his voice reaching his father easily. When Wyatt looked over to him, he motioned the older man over.

"I'll be right back." DG nodded and went back to attending her sister, as Cain walked over to his son. "What's the matter?" 

He didn't bother with pleasantries or even expressing the happiness he felt that his son was unhurt. The look on Jeb's face didn't allow for that.

"Ben's not here." Jeb told his father quietly, worry pulling lines into the younger man's eyes.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"We've rounded up the unconscious and searched the rest of the cave. He's not here."

Wyatt felt fear lace through him as he scanned the vast space around them. The unconscious forms were being carried out of the cave. He could see Paul talking with the men Jeb had brought in with him and the doctor had made his way over to DG and Az. Under the younger princesses glare he looked over Azkadelia.

"All right. We're going to need to get the princesses out of here. You get your men together and get them out of the forest and back to the palace."

"What are you going to do?" Identical blue eyes met, the older pair silently communicating his intentions. After a moment, Jeb nodded, his mouth set in a firm line. "Be careful." 

Wyatt gave a short nod, and then turned to the tiny group still huddled on the floor. "Glitch," 

"Yeah?" Glitch's eyes shifted briefly up to the Tinman. His attention was focused fully on Az who was looking rather irritated at having to continue to be on the cold, cave floor. Wyatt figured he was about to make her day.

"We need to move the ladies, quickly."

"What's the matter?" DG rose, her eyes narrowed in concern as she searched his face. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't lie to her, but not liking it. After all, she'd probably try to follow him.

"Ben isn't here."

"Shit."

"What?

"How did we miss him?" All these responses came at the same time; Wyatt chose to answer Az's.

"You didn't. You wouldn't have," he amended. "He must have slipped out during the fight. Guess he figured he'd take off and try again another day."

"You're going after him." It wasn't a question. Wyatt looked at DG straight in the eye, letting her look for whatever she needed. He saw her fear, her anger and her determination.

"You're not." Wyatt said firmly. He knew she wanted to argue. Could see it in the set of her jaw and the way her hand fisted at her side. She was a little spitfire his princess. "I mean it DG. For once, let someone else deal with this. Take care of your sister."

DG knew that most of the people in the OZ saw her as impulsive, impetuous and maybe just a little bit of a thrill junky. She could admit that she was impulsive. After all, she'd followed Wyatt without too much thought. But she also knew and understood that there were things she couldn't do, and shouldn't do. This was one.

"Come back." She said simply, reaching up brush her fingers across his jaw. A slight smile curved his lips.

"I will." He gave her a long look, hoping his eyes could reflect everything he was feeling in that moment and make her understand. She smiled at him, her own eyes shining. When he looked away to talk to Glitch, the smirk on the other man's face made him scowl. He gave a pointed look towards the other princess and smirked himself at the blush that suddenly stained the Headcase's cheeks. "Jeb is going to escort you back to the castle."

"We'll see you there." With Glitch's words to assure him Wyatt started to turn away. He stopped when he felt DG's tiny hand close around his arm. He barely had time to brace himself before she was in his arms, kissing him for all he was worth. His blood was on fire, his arms tightening to press her as close as possible. They were both breathing hard when they broke apart.

"We have unfinished business, Tinman. You better get your ass back quick." 

"Yes, your highness." He grinned at her, then kissed her smiling lips hard once more before dropping her nimbly back to her feet. He touched his hat in a salute and turned on his heel, making his way to the back of the cave and let her slide out of his mind. Nimble fingers reloaded his gun; sharp eyes scanned the area for any sign of the big man. 

_There._ A streak crimson blood on the cave wall pulled him. A scuff from a dragged foot a little further down. Excitement of a different kind had his blood racing through his veins as he followed the signs deeper into the cave. Cain was hunting and his prey was on the run.

* * *

_That bitch. That fucking little cunt. _Ben's labored breathing was like an explosion in the air around him. He pushed himself, ignoring the burning in his lungs and the pain in his chest. She'd broken some ribs with that little light show. And if the blood he was coughing up was any indication, she might have even punctured a lung. He was half dragging his left leg and his wrist was turning a nasty shade of black by the second.

She was going to pay. 

Ben forced himself through the trees, moving away from where the soldiers were cleaning up and deeper into the Dark Forest. He was risking a lot, doing this. The gnomes weren't above going after larger prey, if it was injured. And he was just about as injured as he could get without being dead.

He stumbled forward, his eyes darting around, searching his surroundings. The dark was creeping closer, making it impossible to distinguish danger from a harmless bush.

A snap behind him made him falter. He landed hard against the leaf-strewn ground, an agonized grunt muffled by the foliage. He rolled despite the pain and raised his gun with a shaky hand; ready to blow whatever might come out of the trees to hell. He realized to late that the gun was gone. 

_Shit. _He looked around for the gun but couldn't see it anywhere. 

"Nervous are you, brother Ben?" 

_Shit. The fucking trees._

He hated those damned trees. He figured Father Wood would be put out with him for not 'asking permission' or whatever crap those fucking immovable stacks of talking firewood wanted. But they'd let the group pass. And apparently let the princesses saviors pass as well. 

So much for loyalty. What could you expect from a tree?

"I'm not in the mood, tree." He didn't even bother to look and see which one was talking to him. He knew where he was in the wood. They'd been forced to learn the trees names and Ben knew every one of them. But he never used them. He'd be damned if he was going to show that kind of respect to a talking matchstick.

"Man of Tin hunting. Find you, you will die." The tree said it with such surety, Ben felt his blood go cold.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Children might find you first." This was hissed in the air like a breeze, icy against his spine.

"You keep them buggers off of me. You know me!"

"Know you we do." The tree assured. "Know us, you do not."

A scream choked the back of his throat when he saw the gnomes emerge from the shadows of the forest. They looked at him with their large, vacant black eyes. Fear swirled like oil in his stomach and it was all he could do not to lose his the contents of his stomach. He was busted up, useless. Running wasn't even an option. The few gnomes that showed themselves weren't even a fraction of what would be surrounding him. 

He was fresh meat, and they had their parent's permission to feast.

"Back off." Cain's voice sounded like a sonic boom in the dense silence of the forest. A sneer lifted Ben's lip and he dared to look away from the tree spawn to see his would be protector. No way that goodie two shoes was going to let them make tree food out of him.

"Man of Tin, take care of him we will. Respectful he is not. Dangerous to all." Cain looked at the tree, actually _looked_ at the damn thing like it was a peer or something. Ben felt a new level of disgust for the Tinman.

"I agree he's dangerous. But he's mine to take care of." Cain looked over at Ben, the blue of his eyes shining like chips of ice in the darkness. For a fleeting moment, Ben almost liked his chances against the gnomes better. "I appreciate the help."

"Welcome you, Man of Tin. Interfere we will not. Unless necessary it be."

"I don't think it will be." Cain's voice was deadly, just like the gun in his hand. "Get up you pathetic piece of shit."

"Fuck you, Cain. You ain't got the balls to do anything to me. You and you're _honor._" Ben practically spit the last word, the taste of blood on his tongue as bitter as the defeat.

"Spoken like a man that has no idea what honor is." Wyatt walked over to him, glancing around to make sure the gnomes had disappeared back into the wood. He resisted the sigh of relief. Nasty little things.

"Take your noble horseshit and shove it up your ass. I figured you'd be running back to that castle by now to finish off what I interrupted. Or is your pecker a shriveled as your sense of justice."

"Justice ain't killing two innocent girls. Now, you got one shot to walk out of this forest alive. Take it."

"Fuck you."

"You all ready said that." Cain reached down and yanked the bigger man up, stumbling under his weight but managing to keep his feet. Ben swung a meaty hand at him, the blow glancing off his chin. It was weak, but still hurt like the devil. "Now Ben, you keep that up I'm going to think you like me."

Ben snarled and reached for Cain again. With a frustrated huff, Cain let him fall, shaking his head at the scream of pain the man couldn't hold back. 

"Get away from me." Ben pushed away when Cain walked over to help him up again. Under the leaves, his fingers brushed against the gun he'd been carrying and dropped. Quickly, Ben scooped it up and jerked it forward. Wyatt stopped, going still at the sight of the muzzle pointed in his direction.

"Don't be stupid, Ben."

"Go to hell."

"Yeah." His own gun was up and pointed before Ben could pull the hammer back. Cain leveled the gun without even the slightest tremor and glared icily at the man on the ground. "Drop it, or I will shoot you."

"You ain't got the stomach for it."

"Try me."

They sat like that; the seconds stretching out into minutes as each man gauged the other. Ben's arm was shaking badly, his breathing shallow as blood slowly filled up his lung. He was going to die. They both knew it. It was up to him how.

Wyatt knew the second he made his decision. With a roar that echoed even in the dead air of the forest, Ben managed to push himself of the ground with suprising swiftness. He rushed Wyatt, snarling like a wounded bear. Two shots rang out, the first buzzing past Wyatt's ear to imbed in one of the trees behind him. The second blew through Ben's left eye, gray matter and blood spewing out the back of his head. Cain danced out of the way as the dead weight of the huge man lunged him forward.

"Handle yourself, Man of Tin. Grieve not over death of trash."

"I don't." He did sigh though, feeling suddenly very weary. The day and all its stresses caught up with him as he stared down at the dead man, and all he wanted was to get back to the castle and see DG. "Do you want me to move him?"

"Worry not, Man of Tin. Children will see to."

Cain didn't want to think about what that meant. So, he tipped his hat to the tree in thanks. Then he turned and started the long trek out, hoping he never saw the Dark Forest again.

* * *

A/N-I am so sorry for how long it took to update. Personal matters have been taking presidence and therefore no writing has been done. Since this one is so close to the end, I'm going to complete it before I update _A Delicate Situation _and _Gentle Not the Heart._ I thank you so much for your patience. And remember, reviews make me a happy person. :D


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

The citizens of Central City watched the ragtag group on horses as they made their way towards the palace. The Headcase rode first, bruises evident on his pale face, his new coat ripped and torn. Azkadelia was next, the sight of her in unusual clothes; blood stained and disheveled causing a stir in those that saw her. Next came the younger princess, wearing a soldier's uniform of all things, looking weary and tired. The last was the Tinman, his hat drawn low over his eyes, his back straight. There were a handful of other soldiers with them, but it was these four that made the most impression.

About three blocks from the palace drive, a faction of royal guards met the group. The speed of their progress increased and soon they were gone, leaving the citizens to wonder at the circumstances surrounding their arrival. The part of the city that had witnessed their passing watched, long after the gates closed and the small, motley group had been enclosed behind them. Then, as often happens in a city the size of Central City, the peculiarities of the Royal were absorbed and forgotten until the next time. After all they'd experienced at the hand of the House of Gale, there wasn't really much more they could do.

DG felt her stomach fill with a parade of butterflies as they entered the castle. It was quiet, like a tomb, without the usual hustle bustle that always seemed to be going on. Except for the steady thud of their feet on the marble floor, their group stayed silent. Instinctively, she reached for Cain, lacing her fingers with his in a way to steady herself.

Relief had been sharp in her chest when he'd caught up with them, looking none the worse for wear except for a tiredness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. She guessed he'd had a rough few days, and that tiredness was well deserved.

Now she felt like they were walking into a fate worse than death. Thoughts of how her mother was going to act when she saw them made her heart trip a little. She remembered the way she felt the one time she'd snuck out of her house in Kansas to go meet some friends for a party. Pops had been up waiting for her, that sad look of disappointment on his face. And even though she knew now the look was programmed to be there, her heart still hurt thinking about it.

This wasn't unlike that feeling.

Like a dream, her mother appeared at the top of the landing. Ahamo was behind her, his face bright with a grin of relief at the sight of his daughters. But it was the Queen's face that struck and held DG. Not even the night of the eclipse, after finally having her daughters back after a decade and a half of terror, did the Queen look this…elated.

Tears streaked down the older woman's face and she laughed through them, her steps quickening the further the group got into the main foyer.

"My darlings." She breathed, gliding down the rest of the steps and reaching for the girls. Not just one first over the other. Both of them. Blood and sweat and the smell of fading fear mingled with their mother's lavender scent as she wrapped them in her arms. DG could feel Az tremble next to her. She wasn't entirely sure she wasn't trembling herself. Her arms came up to cling to her mother and her sister and for the first time since she'd been blown back into the OZ, DG truly felt like she was home.

"My dear girls. I'm so sorry, my angels." The Queen whispered, drawing back slightly to look at them. She reached up and brushed dirt from Az's face, her eyes clouding with worry when she finally noticed the blood. "Azkadelia? You're shoulder."

"I'm fine mother. I got shot. DG healed me."

"Shot?" Horror replaced the worry the Queen gingerly touched the wound herself. "You did well, DG."

Why that simple acknowledgment had DG wanting to swell up with pride, she couldn't have said.

She released her daughters reluctantly and let Ahamo move in to make sure for himself that they were all right. The Queen stepped towards the men waiting behind where the sisters had stood, looking decidedly uncomfortable at the emotion swirling in the room.

"Ambrose, Wyatt and Jeb Cain, Manx, thank you very much for bringing my girls home to me." She looked more beautiful in that moment then DG ever remembered. As ever graceful and dignified, her tear stained face lent softness to her mother that she was surprised to see. The Queen was nothing short of in control of her emotions at all times. Even locked up in a tiny prison, Az had told her, did little to dim their mother's regal air.

She looked over at Az and saw that her sister was just as surprised as she was.

"Don't thank us," Wyatt was saying, his hat now in his hands as he leveled his cool, blue eyes on the Queen. "I'd go anywhere to help DG."

That proclamation, said clearly and without any embarrassment, made DG grin. He'd said 'help'. Not protect, nothing about duty or any other crap that most people expected to hear from him. Instead he said 'help', which meant he thought she was capable of doing things on her own. Nothing he could have said, no matter how subtle, could have made her love him more right that second.

Jeb tinged pink and Manx just nodded his head at the Queen in acknowledgement of her thanks, and then excused himself. Glitch was smiling, his eyes locked on Az even as he kissed the back of the Queen's proffered hand. DG quirked a brow and glanced over at Az, who was looking decidedly pink around the cheeks. And she also looked something else that DG had never seen on her older sisters face.

Azkadelia looked _happy._

"Nevertheless, you do have my deep gratitude for once again assuring both of my daughter's safety. Now, the time for questions can be put off until tomorrow. Azkadelia, please go see one of the healers. Ambrose, you will escort her of course."

"Of course." Glitch moved forward and offered the older princess his arm, which she took with a shaking hand. DG shot Az a 'we'll talk later' look as her sister was led away.

"DG? Do you feel you should visit the healers? Were you hurt at all?" The Queen turned to inspect her youngest daughter.

"No, my hands were burned when me and Az knocked out the crazy brigade. But they don't seem to be bothering me now." It was true; DG looked down at her palms and saw nothing wrong. Maybe the burning had just been a nasty side effect from the amount of concentrated magic the girls had used. She certainly hoped that didn't happen all the time.

"Very well then, darling. Why don't you go get some rest? I'll send food up to you and Azkadelia. Tomorrow we have much to discuss."

The look that her mother leveled on her had DG thinking that she was talking about much more than details on the fight. She was surprised that her mother didn't look angry with her over her running away. The sadness that touched the lavender eyes looking at her had DG's own eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Tomorrow, my darling, is soon enough for your questions and my own to be answered. I will say that I am sorry for ignoring just how unhappy you were." The Queen brushed her fingers over DG's short hair and gave her a sad smile. DG wanted to deny her mothers words, to erase the sadness she saw in her mother, but she couldn't. They were true, after all.

"All right." DG stepped away from her father and accepted the gentle kiss the Queen gave her cheek. Ahamo led the older woman away, his arm a band of support around his wife's waist.

"Well, I'm going to go clean up." The sound of Jeb's voice had her looking over at the remaining men standing in the grand foyer. Wyatt shook his son's hand and smiled. "I'll talk to you later. Goodnight, DG."

"Goodnight Jeb." She called as he walked away. That left her and Wyatt alone in the vast room. She suddenly felt strangely shy. She felt her cheeks heat up and she dropped her eyes down to the floor.

She nearly squealed in surprise when she found herself enclosed in a pair of very strong arms. She grasped his shoulders to steady herself and looked up into his eyes. Whoever had said that blue was a cool color never saw Wyatt Cain's eyes when he was riled up about something. And in that second, he seemed to be very riled up about her.

"I'm going to go clean up too. Then I think we need to take care of that unfinished business you were talking about back in that cave."

A thrill of excitement rushed through her and she felt light headed. When he kissed her, his tongue sweeping past her parted lips to tangle with hers, heat burned through her and all she could do was cling to him.

Then he was gone, a slap of cold air on her over heated skin making her eyes pop open. The sight of his retreating back had her eyes widening then narrowing when irritation cut through the desire.

"Better hurry, princess. I don't intend to take too long." He called over his shoulder.

_Well._

DG nearly ran to her room.

* * *

"Oh damn." DG looked at the wreck that was her room and nearly wept. How the hell was she supposed to get this cleaned up, get _herself_ cleaned up and ready for some hot Tinman lovin' in the next…oh…thirty seconds? Somehow, she didn't think her magic would work for this one.

There was nothing else to do; she just had to get started. With an agitated growl she burst into motion. First, run into the bathroom, start the taps on the tub and grimace at the sight of the remains of her hair covering nearly the entire damn bathroom. God damn she'd made a mess when she'd left.

She brushed as much as she could into the trash and sent the rest flying with a swing from a towel. It wasn't perfect, but she didn't exactly have a vacuum at her disposal. Then, after dumping something girly smelling into the running water, she ran back out into her room and started scooping up clothes. She shoved what she could into her armoire and slammed the door. The rest got kicked under the bed. She sped back into the bathroom and turned off the taps just in time.

Another trip back into the bedroom to attempt to straighten the bed. Too late, she realized that she had nothing to put wear after the bath. It was all buried in the armoire.

_So what? It's not like you'd be in it long anyway._

Good point.

Deciding this was as good as it was going to get, DG stripped on her way to the bathroom. She at least remembered to take the clothes with her and drop them in the hamper instead of just letting them litter the floor again. Even in her hurry, she couldn't help the deep sigh of contentment as the steaming water closed around her. The smell of some exotic flower of the OZ swirled in the water, the scent soothing her raw nerves.

So much had happened over the last few days. So much had almost been lost. She hadn't realized just how bad things were in the OZ. Granted, she hadn't really tried to find out, either. She'd been so…frustrated after the eclipse. She'd been thrust into a world she barely remembered and had been expected to adjust.

And she had acted just like a spoiled brat and hadn't even tried.

DG leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling, thinking of the things she might have done differently. Maybe she could have sit in on meetings or tried to talk to her mother about the way things were going. Maybe she could have taken more of an active interest in her country instead of whining about her own life.

She blew out a deep sigh and scrubbed a wet hand through her hair. She should have been trying to help the OZ heal, to help her sister heal. What kind of person was she, that she could disregard both of those things so easily?

With a groan DG slid under the water. She sat there for a few seconds, pondering the way the ceiling danced through the haze of the water. Maybe it was time to stop whining and find out once and for all if this royal business was really what she was meant for.

_What about Cain?_

DG smiled under the water. If there was one thing she was sure about it was Wyatt Cain. She loved him so incredibly, it was hard to remember a time when she didn't even know he existed. He loved her back. The idea gave her butterflies. And, unless she misinterpreted the whole steamy kiss in the foyer thing, he was on his way to her room to ravish her completely.

Damn, she better hurry up.

Pushing up out of the water she sucked in a breath and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Time's up, Princess."

She blinked, her eyes going wide at the sight of Wyatt leaning against her bathroom door jam, the look in his eyes hot enough to dry the beads of water on her skin.

"Yikes."

* * *

A/N-sigh. I am so mean. Anyway, more apologies for my bitch of a life interfering with my writing. Hopefully, it's all settled now and we can commence with the love fest that is this story. And YAY, I won best HET fic at the first ever Tinman Awards for this story. Woot! Enjoy, review. Smooches.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

DG stared at Cain for what must have been a few seconds but felt more like an hour. She couldn't get over how damn yummy he looked, standing at her bathroom door wearing a smirk, a half open shirt and his khaki pants. There were damp spots on the shirt, letting her know he'd been true to his word about not taking too long. He apparently didn't even take time to dry off. Or button the damn thing.

Lucky for her. Less work.

Of course, he got the better end of the deal. She was starkers. No work for him.

"You startled me." She said, sounding stupid to her own ears.

"Sorry." He didn't sound the least bit repentant. Oh well.

Cain's breath caught and held as she rose from the tub. She reminded him of a Siren rising from the sea, her dark hair a wet tangle around her chin, her skin rosy from the heat of the water. She stood before him, unashamed in her nudity, her blue eyes smoky with arousal.

He felt a hard punch of lust followed by a softer, but no less powerful rush of love. How much he loved this tiny, slip of woman seemed to sink in right that moment. He'd almost lost her, like he'd lost Adora. Everything seemed to come crashing down on him, the realization of just what could have happened in that cave hit him and he was glad he was leaning on something. Otherwise his suddenly wobbly knees would have sent him to the floor.

"Wyatt? You're crying?" Somehow, she'd moved closer without him noticing. She reached up and brushed his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"I am?" She turned her fingers around to show him the wetness still clinging to the tips. He looked up and saw tears clinging to her dark lashes and felt his heart clench. "No, no sweetheart. Don't cry. I'm ok. I guess I'm just…overwhelmed." He reached for her, his calloused hands sliding over her silky, bath warmed skin.

"I can understand that." She said with a smile, sliding her hands inside his shirt, her fingers fluttering over the swollen spot on his chest where the gnome dart had pierced. She was trembling slightly, her arms dotted with goose bumps. "You know…I generally don't let myself think of the bad things. But, there was a time, I was terrified that…that…"

She stumbled over the words, the idea to horrible to keep going. Cain pressed a thumb to her mouth to still them.

"Don't say it. It's over. We're ok." He leaned in and kissed her, gently, sweetly. She hummed against him, her fingers tightening on the skin of his chest. The reality of her standing trembling and naked in his arms became clear as his body roared back to life. His blood was thick and hot in his veins and it coursed in a downward trail to his erection.

He kissed her again, this time letting the gate go on his hunger. He nipped her lip then soothed it with his tongue. She gasped and let out a small moan, her mouth searching for his. DG's sigh was lost in his mouth when his lips finally closed over hers. She opened easily for him, her tongue sliding over his teeth to tangle hotly with his.

Wyatt pressed her close, his hands roaming her soft skin and memorizing sleek line. She arched into his hands when they slid around to cup the heaviness of her breasts. They were a perfect fit for his hands. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, eliciting a whimper from her as they hardened under his touch.

"Oh my." She broke the kiss, her head falling back to expose the long column of her throat. Wyatt kissed and licked his way from her chin to her collarbone, leaving tiny marks on her porcelain skin with his teeth. DG's nails dug into his shoulders as if trying to find purchase to stay standing. Wyatt buried one hand in her hair to be able to keep feasting on the sweet skin of her throat, then banded his arm around her waist. He pulled her against him, effectively taking her off her feet and turned them both. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist and he paused briefly to secure his hold on her.

When they tumbled to the bed, DG was shoving his shirt from his shoulders with one hand while searching out his zipper with the other.

"DG, wait." He tried to brush her hand away from his fly as he shrugged out of his shirt. She would not be deterred. "DG."

"What?" She sounded so exasperated he nearly laughed. If the look of pure lust turning her eyes damn near black hadn't made him want to pound her into the mattress that is.

"Listen sweetheart. It's been a long time for me…"

"Wyatt," those eyes bore into his, her attempt to sound somewhat rational was ruined by the panting she was doing. "We have all night. We can linger later."

He did laugh then, the sound rusty. Her nimble fingers went back to work and he let her this time. Within seconds his fly was open and she shoved his pants down his over his hips. Then she was pulling him to her, her mouth fusing to his, her legs sliding around him to fit him in place.

He devoured her mouth, her taste filling his senses and making him lose all sense of control. Fumbling between their already sweat slicked bodies, he positioned himself. He slipped between her folds, so hot and wet and perfect. She arched against him, her legs tightening on his waist and trying to pull him forward faster. Every inch he slid into her was like delicious torture, her heat branding him. When their bodies were fully joined he pulled away from her kiss to watch her face.

Wyatt wasn't gentle now. He was too far-gone with his need, so long dormant and denied. His thrusts were long and hard, his hips angling just right to hit her clit with each stroke. Her nails dug into his flesh, her moans and cries and gasps of his name echoed in his ears. He could tell the moment before she came. Her pupils dilated, filling the blue and making them black. She pulled him close, her hips gyrating against his erratically now as she chased her release.

She screamed, words falling from her mouth that would have embarrassed him had he really heard them. His own orgasm ripped through him, the pleasure so intense it _hurt._ He said her name, over and over like some kind of prayer as her body milked his for all he had.

They collapsed together, breathing hard, their hearts racing. Cain had the presence of mind to shift slightly so all his weight wasn't on her chest so she could breathe, but that was as far as he moved. It was as far as he _could_ move.

"I think I saw God." DG said after a moment. Cain was feeling pretty smug until she giggled. Then he nipped her shoulder with his teeth. The yelp she let out soothed his ego and he banded an arm around her waist when she tried to squirm away. After a few seconds she stopped, her hand coming up to stroke the soft hair on the back of his neck.

A knock at the door had them both tensing. Then DG remembered, "Mother was going to send up food. Talk about timing."

"Good thing, we'll need our strength." Wyatt said with a wicked grin. DG blushed to the roots of her hair but she gave him a saucy smile of her own. She tugged on his arm to get him to let go. He groaned, but finally rolled completely off of her.

"Hold on!" She sounded irate at the second insistent knock on the door. Wyatt pulled a blanket over himself and settled against the headboard. He didn't feel the need to dive for cover or hide his presence. DG opened her armoire then shoved it closed again as clothes threatened to fall out. She gave him a sheepish grin then snatched his shirt off the floor. It skimmed the middle of her thighs and covered everything important. She buttoned it as she walked to the door.

Cain didn't think he'd ever seen anything sexier than her in his shirt, her damp hair disheveled and her mouth bruised from his kisses.

They would be the talk of the castle tomorrow. Somehow he couldn't quite make himself care.

"You can set it up right there." DG said as she waved in the servants. Cain bit back a chuckle at the looks that passed over the two women's faces when they saw him. They recovered quickly and just as quickly set up the food and left. DG wiggled her brows and winked at him.

"Hopefully they won't run straight to my parents."

"So what if they do?" Cain asked. He wondered if she would regret this if her parent's found out. DG was poking around the dishes, picking things and putting them on a plate. She must have heard something in his voice because she looked up at him.

"I don't care. I just don't want any more interruptions." They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Wyatt let out a huff of laughter and relaxed. "I love you, Wyatt."

"I love you, DG."

"Good." She went back to picking, piling a plate high before carrying it and a tall glass of fruit juice back to the bed. He scooted over to make room for her as his stomach rumbled. It seemed his appetite was finally reminding him it had been over twenty-four hours since he'd eaten.

He picked a tart off the plate and plucked it into his mouth. He watched her as she ate, wondering how lucky he had become to find two wonderful women. Adora was the woman of his last life. Eight annuals had put a pretty solid nail into the coffin of that life. DG it seemed was the woman of this life.

"Marry me." It slipped from his lips before he'd even known the words had formed in his mind. A piece of papay fruit paused just as it reached her lips and her eyes flicked up to his, wide with surprise. Silence filled the space between them, stretching to the point of discomfort. Insecurity started to worm it's way into Wyatt's mind and he was just about to say something to take the words back. To laugh it off or anything to cover the hurt that was starting to spread in his heart.

"What took you so long?" His brows drew together in confusion as he tried to process her words. _Was that a yes?_

Then he found himself attacked by a laughing, squirming DG who was kissing his face, her hands cupping his cheeks as she said 'yes, yes, yes' over and over between kisses.

Her words, her body moving against his and her kisses becoming less frenzied and more sensual had desire stirring in his blood while happiness had the last vestiges of that tin suit falling away from it. For the first time in forever, Wyatt felt free, from the past, from his own personal prison that had threatened to keep him cold forever.

One of them pulled the sheet away. He slid inside of her, her body rocking against his as they kissed slowly. He let her set the pace, content to just feel her against him, around him, completing him.

The build up was slow this time, almost peaceful. Like neither was in a hurry. DG pulled back and looked into his eyes and touching his face. She bit her lip when her orgasm started, the gentle waves pulsing her body around him, and pulling him along after her. They held onto each other for several moments, their bodies trembling with the force of emotion coursing through them.

"I don't know what I want, Wyatt. I mean, I know I want you. But I mean everything else. I don't know if being a princess is really what I'm meant for, or if there's something else waiting just over the rainbow."

"Hey, it doesn't matter. Princess, queen, milkmaid. I don't care." He ran his lips along her jaw, making her sigh.

"Milk maid?" DG snorted but her appreciation of the point he was trying to make softened her eyes.

"Whatever you want, DG. As long as there's room for me." He wondered if he sounded as vulnerable as he felt. She cupped his face and kissed him, chasing away his doubts.

"There will always be room for you." She whispered, smiling at him. He smiled back, his hands rubbing her back through his shirt. She really did look good in the damn thing. He wondered vaguely how she'd look in his hat.

"Now, Mr. Cain," The formal use of his name pulled him out of that particular fantasy to the one that was literally in his hands. She had picked up the plate and was studying the food on it with great interest. "Have you ever had a body buffet?"

* * *

A/N-oh my, naughty DG. blushes for her, snerk So yeah. Hope it was worth the wait. And you know what to do. Review, review, review. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The next morning, DG woke up feeling tired, sore and stupidly happy. She could feel the grin spreading across her face even as she stretched. Wyatt huffed, shifted and settled deeper under the covers, the part of his face she could see looking years younger in his sleep. He was sprawled next to her on his stomach, one hand flung out like he'd been reaching for her, the other tucked under the pillow his head would have been on if he hadn't pushed it away at some point during the night.

When they slept, that is.

DG stifled a giggle as the memory of the night's events passed through her mind. She was glad she wasn't some novice in the bedroom area or otherwise she'd be a blushing idiot right about now. As it were she could feel just the faint twinge of heat in her cheeks. They'd done things she hadn't even _read_ about. And god, he was…flexible.

A tremor ran over DG's body with the memories. She was just contemplating kissing up the line of his back to nibble on his neck when she heard a faint knock on the door. Scowling, she glanced over at it and thought about ignoring it. The next sound she heard was something akin to a whisper against fabric. She sat up and saw a stark white sheet of paper lying on the floor close to her door.

Knowing it was a summons from her mother, DG let out a sigh and gingerly got out of bed. Something spurred her to reach down and grab Wyatt's shirt. Feeling foolish, after all it was just a piece of freaking paper, she left it unbuttoned in an act of rebellion.

She snatched the paper off the floor and briefly read the flowing script that was her mother's writing.

_Good morning darling,_

_I'm sorry to make this request so early in the morning, as I know you are tired,_

DG could imagine her mother's smirk as she wrote that line.

_I would be most pleased if you and Azkadelia could join me for breakfast. I have several meetings today, but I wish for our talk to be less formal. I hope to see you soon._

_Mother_

As invitations went, it was very polite. She still wasn't sure how her mother was going to act now that they were both home safe. The day before could have just been happiness to see them. Now that that had worn off, DG could see a war blowing up over the tea and crumpets. Sighing yet again, DG folded up the note and started buttoning buttons. She had to figure out some way to look presentable she guessed. Pants would be a good way to start.

* * *

DG wasn't quite sure how she got out of her room without waking Wyatt. Maybe he was that tired. He probably was, considering he'd been chased by Sasquatch, poisoned by walking bushes and took on a nasty resistance faction and killed their leader.

That was a lot for two days.

Then their activities of the night before weren't exactly…relaxing.

She'd taken a quick shower, managed to dig something out of her armoire without starting an avalanche and written him a note. He'd looked so cute when she walked over to leave it on her pillow, she was hard pressed to walk out of the room. She _really_ wanted to climb back into bed with him.

It had been very difficult to leave that room.

Chuckling to herself, DG grabbed an apple that was left on the food tray and crunched it as she walked down the hall. Az's room was at the far end. She'd stop and get her, and then they could head down to face mother together. Without a thought, DG walked into Az's room without knocking.

"Hey, sleepy head. Let's go, the mother wants our presence at break…oh shit." DG came to the sudden and rather embarrassing realization that Azkadelia was not alone. And neither of them was dressed. And they were…

"Oh God." DG turned and rushed to the door, pausing at it to bang her head against it. "Oh God, oh, oh, oh. Eee. I am _so_ sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." Great, now she was going to have Glitch's pale, naked-yet remarkably firm-butt burned into her memory forever. Wonderful.

She squeezed her eyes shut in a futile attempt to block the image out. She tried to ignore the rustle of sheets as well. She needed to get out of this room.

"DG calm down." Az came to stand next to her at the door.

"I am sorry. I should have knocked." She had turned away from the door, carefully looking at her sister and _not _the bed. She slapped her forehead and fought the urge to jump around going 'eeeeewwwww" like some kind of four year old.

"You never knock." Az reminded her.

"I know." DG admitted. "Well there was that one time," She turned a stern eye on her sister and jerked a finger in her direction. "_You _could have locked the door."

"There aren't any locks on the doors." Az was wearing a robe that wanted to slip off her shoulder. At least she looked just as embarrassed as DG felt. DG blinked when her sister's words sunk in.

"There aren't? On any of them? I thought it was just mine. Huh. I wonder why?"

"I guess when we were younger mother and daddy didn't want us to be able to lock ourselves in a room somewhere. Their room has a lock, though."

Of course it did.

"So, why are you here?"

"Don't get testy with me, girly. I just came to let you know we've been summoned."

"I know. I was going to come get you when we were done here." At that, Az's face went the most amazing shade of red DG had ever seen.

"Well, that could have taken all day." DG gave her a wicked grin, feeling an evil satisfaction that her sister's color got even redder at that.

"I figured it was going to be me interrupting you." Az said with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, I left him sleeping like an angel. A tired, well spent angel." Another notch in the color meter and DG started to feel a bit guilty for it. A bit. But not really.

"Could you two quit?" Glitch squawked from where he was hiding under the covers.

"Of course Glitchie poo. I'll wait outside."

"Yeah. I won't be long." With that, DG was ushered out into the hallway to wait. She'd just finished making faces at the backs of a pair of maids that had passed, giggling, when Az finally emerged. She felt a surge of jealousy that Azkadelia could go from looking like she'd spent the night in the House of the Rising Sun to the epitome of Princessness in less than ten minutes. DG was pretty sure she looked like she'd slept in her clothes. Az had even done make-up.

"Ugh, I think I hate you." She swore she saw Az's lips quirk into smirk, but it happened too quick.

"Shall we?"

"You don't think mother will completely freak out that we both have men in our rooms?"

"It's a little late to worry about that now, DG. It might get us locks on our doors though." Az did smirk then as she breezed past her younger sister. DG had no choice but to follow, chuckling.

* * *

DG felt like she was entering the principal's office after being caught for T.P.ing his car. If she'd ever done such a thing. Which of course she certainly had not.

They entered the dining room, Az as usual a picture of grace and DG…not. The Queen was sitting at the head of the table, sipping a cup of tea and watching her children come closer. The smell of food and coffee swirled in the air, making DG's stomach growl.

"Please, get your food my loves, then come sit." The Queen gestured to the sideboard laden with fruit and hot dishes. The sister's quickly filled their plates and sat. DG busied herself by adding sugar and cream to her coffee, affectively avoiding her mother's eyes. "I trust you both slept well?"

Why did that question sound like she knew they hadn't? And _why_ they hadn't?

"Yes." They answered automatically and in tandem. DG watched Az blush and shove a piece of papay fruit into her mouth. She did her best not to snicker.

The small group ate in relative silence. It seemed the Queen wanted their stomachs to be full before they had their talk. So it was with a bit of apprehension that DG put the last bite of preserve smothered bread into her mouth. Once the plates were whisked away and each woman's drink of choice refilled, the Queen settled back in her chair with her tea and looked directly at her two girls in turn.

"I must start by apologizing."

DG couldn't have been more floored if the Queen had said she was going to go be one of Demilo's dancing girls in the sin district.

The queen set her cup down gently in its saucer and leaned forward, her hands reaching out for her daughters. DG was surprised that there was no hesitation as she placed her hand in her mothers. Az did the same, completing the circle by taking DG's other hand.

"After the eclipse, I did the foolish thing of deciding that my daughters would be able to settle themselves back into their lives without any help or hazard. I believed, that DG would remember her old life and accept the return to it. I didn't think that the life you'd led over on the Other Side would have affected you so deeply; mold you so completely. That time over there, more than any time you've spent here has turned you into a brave, resilient, _free_ young woman. I didn't account for that and that was my mistake.

"I was overwhelmed with trying to salvage my country and my House and I believed you would fall into line as was expected. I didn't listen when you tried to tell me what was wrong and I didn't want to admit that I might have been at fault. I sent away your Tinman, believing that he symbolized, more than the others you shared your journey with, that freedom you'd come to expect. I thought he was a distraction to you from finding your rightful place and he needed to be sent on his way. I didn't realize what you felt for him was so much more." The Queen's eyes never strayed from DG as she spoke. Her voice did waver, and DG found herself clinging to her mother's hand as if she could strengthen the Queen with that simple act. "I don't approve of you running away, but I do understand why you did it.

DG didn't know what to say. That was so far out of the realm of things she'd expected she was speechless. Too bad it was only the three of them to witness the event. Her mother gave her a soft smile, as if letting DG know she understood the silence.

"I now find that I have some wrongs to right. I think, that the most important one will also solve any others. I give you, my darlings, your freedom."

"What do you mean?" DG managed to find her voice to ask. Az squeezed her hand, but she wasn't sure if it was a reflex or a way to get her attention. When she looked over at her sister, but Az was studying the Queen.

"I mean, that your lives are yours. DG, if you've no wish to become Queen, I will not force you too. Azkadelia, when you are ready to leave this palace and learn how to become your own woman again, you may with my blessing and love. I realize that you don't need it, as you've already decided to go. But just know you have it." This time the Queen's hands tightened almost painfully around her daughter's hands and DG saw the wash of tears in her lavender eyes. "All I want for both of my girls is their happiness. I forgot that along the way."

"Thank you, mother." Az said quietly, her voice tight as she tried to control her emotion. DG wondered for the first time what had happened between the two women while she was gone. There seemed to be an understanding that wasn't there before. She suddenly had the feeling that she and Az were going to have a very long talk indeed after breakfast.

When the Queen turned her eyes back on her, DG took a deep breath and gathered her courage to speak.

"I don't know what I want, mother. But I'd like the chance to find out. I don't know if that means I'll be Queen one day, or a beach bum on the coast." _Yeah, that sounded intelligent and mature, DG, _she thought.

"Either way you'll be married to a Tinman, so how can either be wrong?" The queen said with a knowing smile. That brought a smile to DG's lips. "You take your time on deciding. There are others that can take the throne if need be. I have a sister that fled when the witch took over. She's had daughter's herself that have grown into fine young women. So, do not let the future of the house of Gale worry you." DG could see that the idea of having the reign of the OZ slip from her line upset the Queen, but she'd apparently come to some kind of acceptance of it. DG felt a powerful surge of love for the older woman right then. Something she hadn't felt even on the day of the eclipse.

"Thank you."

"Now," with one final squeeze, the Queen let go of her daughter's hands and leaned back, returning to her tea. "When should we start planning weddings?"

The rest of the meal was just girl talk as the women of the House of Gale finally moved on from their past.

* * *

A/N-Just a epilogue left kiddies. I hope you enjoy, please let me know. I will post the epi before I update anything else. Click the button and leave me love. And sorry this took so long to update. I'm just not feeling the writing bug right now. Oh yeah. And the reference to the House of the Rising Sun was a whorehouse I heard in a song somewhere. I think……


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Azkadelia and Glitch were married in a quiet ceremony attended only by the Queen, Ahamo, Raw, DG and Wyatt. Az looked beautiful in a simple white dress that made her look like she was floating when she walked. Her dark hair was done in curls that framed her face, a stunning smile the only jewelry she wore. Tears glittered in her eyes, but for the first time they weren't from the guilt that had torn her apart silently inside. Gone from her was the bitterness that had threatened to consume her since the eclipse. She looked and felt like a woman her age that hadn't been molded and scarred by the years of her possession.

She finally looked _happy._

Glitch was dressed in a dark blue coat, black slacks and black shoes that had been shined to a high gleam. His past service medals as well as the one the queen gave him after the eclipse adorned his chest, but there was one noticeable change in his appearance. The zipper that had been a part of his life for so long was gone. In a decision that had rocked Az and DG alike, Glitch declared he didn't want the other half of his brain restored. He wanted to stay who he was, Glitch, the man that was in love with Azkadelia and didn't have any issues with it. Ambrose would.

Az cried when he told her.

DG hadn't let on, but she was secretly thrilled that he'd decided not to pursue the re-brainment, or whatever it was called. She would have missed Glitch. Selfish, yes. But that didn't matter now.

She'd noticed since her return to the palace after her little adventure, just how different he seemed. He still tripped up and repeated himself. Now, though, he acted more confident, more sure of himself. His grace of movement was unmistakable and his general attitude was astoundingly more _un_-Glitch like, without being too much so. She liked it, and somehow knew that he and Az had healed each other.

And since he wasn't going to have the surgery, there was no need for the zipper to remain.

They stood out in the garden in front of the giant black pool of water. Az had thought it would be fitting, as it's healing qualities were lauded all over the OZ. Even though they hadn't had to bathe in the water, she felt as if they'd been healed just the same.

The moonlight danced off its surface like diamonds, casting a glow over the couple that almost seemed magical.

They stood around the couple, Ahamo and Cain by Glitch, and DG and the Queen by Az. DG glanced over at Wyatt, her smile widening at how decidedly uncomfortable he looked. She supposed she should have been grateful that she'd even managed to get him into the OZ's equivalent of a suit. As it were, he flat out refused to wear the ascot.

His eyes flicked up to hers and despite his discomfort his clear blue eyes damn near twinkled with delight. 'Delight' and 'Wyatt' were not two words she'd ever thought she'd associate with each other, but that was the only word she could come up with. He winked at her, a smile curling his mouth before he turned his attention back to the ceremony.

By the time the groom kissed the bride and the officiate announced the new couple to the very small group, tears flowed freely down DG's face. She always cried at weddings, tomboy tendencies be damned. Happiness made her misty eyed. She knew her make-up was probably ruined but she didn't care.

"I am so happy for you." The sisters wrapped each other into a tight hug.

"I'm happy for me, too." Az whispered back with a laugh. It had been just two weeks since their little adventure. The 'rebels' were in prison, waiting their day in court. Az had gone to see Reed one more time, for what purpose no one was really sure. It had been a silent exchange. She had gone in, her back straight, her dark eyes blazing and she'd met his eyes unflinchingly. He'd tried to goad her, to make her react with fear and shame as she'd done before.

When Azkadelia left to room, it was said, Reed had stared after her with a touch of newfound awe.

DG had started the long process of trying to learn about her new/old home. She'd flat out refused any more lessons from Tutor. Apparently, his method of teaching didn't work with her. And frankly, she was tired of feeling like a failure in his presence. The Queen hadn't argued once, allowing her to find someone that could help her with her magic. She was still looking, but she was user that person was out there.

She sat in on meetings with her mother, soaking up the things she learned in them like a sponge. She still wasn't sure if she'd ever want to be queen. But she would do her best to help her country, instead of always whining about what was wrong with her life.

And really, there was nothing wrong with her life to whine about anymore anyway.

"Hey there, Princess," Cain had come up behind her and whispered in her ear after Az moved away to talk to their mother. She felt a shiver race over her skin with the heat of his breath and sighed.

"Hey there, Tinman." She took the drink he handed her and leaned back against his chest. "They look so great together."

'Yeah, they do." They stood together quietly for a few moments, just basking in the cool night and watching the moon bounce off the dark water. It had been a crazy couple of weeks, not stressful like the time after the eclipse. But now that everything seemed to have fallen in line for her and Az, there was a lot to do.

It had been decided that she and Glitch would be married first, quickly and quietly. They didn't want anything marring the happy occasion and there were still people out there that could wish Azkadelia harm. Unfortunately, that meant that DG and Wyatt were the ones destined to have the 'Royal Wedding from Hell', as DG had dubbed it.

Cain was still grumbling.

"Can't we just run away and get married?" Wyatt asked her quietly. She loved the way he sounded when he was frustrated. All gruff and what not. Gave her images of gunslingers and hot nights on the range. Feeling dreamy and a little flushed from the fantasy of Wyatt on a horse swooping in to carry her off to ravish her on the trail, she turned and pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw.

"No. It'll be ok. Just think, after the ceremony is over, and we've danced the last dance with the last boring dignitary or his wife, we can sneak off and spend the entire next week in bed." He snorted and shook his head, the heat in his eyes warming her better than any fire could.

"Fine. I guess I can survive the wedding if that's the payoff." He pulled her into the crook of his arm, kissing the top of her head as they watched the newlyweds hold hands and kiss and talk with the queen, Ahamo and Raw. The big furball looked like he was drunk with all the emotion swirling around him. Cain could imagine just how hard it was for the empath, since he wasn't immune either. Wyatt felt the final remnants of tin around his heart fall away with the happiness surrounding him. These were his friends, his relatives, and his love. The only one missing was Jeb, and he was on duty.

Finally, it seemed, life was all right. This was what he couldn't have with Adora. This sense of peace and rightness. He felt a pang of guilt for that, but he didn't linger on it. Adora wouldn't want that. What they'd had was different, special and everything to the man he was then.

He tightened his arm around DG and breathed in the scent of her hair. He smiled and rubbed his cheek against its silkiness wondering once more at his luck. He'd done something right to be blessed like this.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" DG turned in his arms and looked up at him. She captured her lip in her teeth, her clear blue eyes sparkling with her good humor.

"Just thinkin' I've got to be the luckiest bastard in the OZ."

"Oh. Well, don't forget it either." She leaned in for a lingering kiss.

"I have no doubt that you'll remind me."

"Oh yeah." They shared another kiss, then Wyatt caught her gaze with his, hoping she could see just how much she meant to him in his eyes. Her lips curled into a warm smile, her dark hair falling in gentle waves to frame her face as the moonlight warmed her skin.

"I love you, Carl." He let out a bark of laughter, drawing the others attention for a brief second. She laughed with him, the sound happy and free. He caught her up and kissed her soundly, breathlessly, leaving her flushed and dazed when he pulled away.

"I love you too, Dotty."

**END**

* * *

A/N- Sigh. This one is done. I certainly hope that you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Especially the chapter where Glitch kicked ass. Don't know why, but that seems to be my fave chapter. I think it was very strongly written. Anyway, thanks for the support and the reviews and I hope you leave me some more now. I'll get to working on _Delicate_ and _Gentle_ in a few days. I have to work on my original for a day or two. Deadlines suck.


End file.
